Rebirth of Ninja
by The Morrigu
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and the trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konoha. But, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU NarutoHP
1. Three Souls

**A/N: **This is another new story. Whether or not it will be continued from here on, is up to you people. It is an idea, one of many hundreds, which exist within my head. (Especially when I am revising for my Janruary exams – not a good thing) I had to get it onto paper, and then type it up. Here is the fruits of this labour. I notice that a lot of stories venture into the mysterious ninja 'ANBU', and in this I will be joining them. I hope to reflect the ANBU as much as possible within this story, as the group of ninja shall play a vital part within this story.

This story had bits inspired by various stories, but as I like to point out with all of my stories, they are all original. To date, I do not believe that I have ever written what could be classed as 'mainstream' fics. I hope to never do this, and if I ever do, please alert me. I do not see the point in attempting to be unoriginal in fanfiction (work which isn't even the author's own). So anyway, enough of my ranting. Just to be warned, this is a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. The timeline shall be evident a few hundred words in, and fans of Harry Potter (of which I am yet to find one person about my age who hasn't at least seen one film) should recognise the three main character for what they are. Otherwise, hold your baited breathes my audience. The Harry Potter world shall not play a large part in this, just be warned that at some point if I continue this, it shall become apart of the Naruto world. In a rather, harsh manner.

Enjoy ;)

Note: Basically, everything in the seventh book happened. But at the end, Voldemort captured Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rest is explained in this chapter.

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and the trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja **

**Chapter I: Three Souls**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

'_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Right now'_

- '_**Rebirthing' by Skillet**_

The three figures rushed through the early morning darkness, every few hundred metres they would pause, sensing if there was anybody close by, before continuing. The three wore identical clothes, white padded vests, black leggings with bandages over them and a pair of black sandals on their feet. They each had a red tattoo on their arms, a swirl. The colour indicating them to be the senior of their fellows. They each had a sword on their backs, and wore gloves which covered their arms to their elbows. They each wore a mask, different from one to the next. In fact, it was these masks and the hair of each of them which allowed an observed to tell them apart. That, and if an observer looked close enough, they could tell that one of them was female.

"We nearly there?" murmured one of them, their voice definitely masculine, with untamed black hair on their head. The mask he wore was a raven, with small slits as eyes, a beak which extended out slightly, with slits at the top to allow him to breath. As well as a small opening at the tip of the mask.

"Hai." Came another masculine voice from the one who appeared to be leading the group. "Two miles." This ninja had flaming red hair, which was brown in parts. His mask was a wolf, ears sharp, red marks for whiskers and sharp eyes.

"Lets speed up then. Four months we have been gone. I would like a nice bath." Came the feminine voice from the last member, whom beneath the mask scowled at the dirt coats her figure, and getting into her brown hair, which was held back by a band. Her mask was a cats, eye holes large and round, red whiskers and large mouth with pointed teeth. The mask also appeared to be smiling.

The trio immediately sped up, moving at an incredible speeds, covering the distance in no time. They made their way to a hidden entrance for ninja on sensitive missions, an entrance which enabled them to leave and return easier, and to get to the Hokage as soon as possible. As they approached, the two Chuunin guards stood, kunai out.

"Who goes there?" They said. The three stopped, and the chuunin stepped back alarmed slightly.

"Gomen, we didn't expect anyone." Said one chuunin guard, his eyes flicking between the three, before he continued. "You are M.I.A at the moment, but the Hokage said that you are to see him if you turn up."

The three nodded in sync, before vanishing. The chuunin sighed in relief. ANBU were scary, but those three were something else.

* * *

They shushined directly outside the Hokage's office, startling office workers. They entered without knocking, to see the old Hokage filling out paperwork. His eyes looked up at their entrance, and if he hadn't been a ninja, he would have gaped. 

"This is unexpected." Was all he said, as the Sandaime Hokage stood gazing at them.

"ANBU Commanded Karasu, Ookami and Neko reporting in, Hokage-sama." Stated the raven masked ANBU, identified as Karasu.

"So I see." He murmured, before shaking his head slightly. "Report."

"Kumo and Iwa delegates taken care of. They believe the other did it, stopping all chances of an alliance between the two from forming. Should have prevented the next war for another few years." Said Ookami, before stating. "Hopefully you have retired by then?"

"Don't count on it." Replied Sandaime, before nodding his head at them. "You have done well, as expected. You are on leave from missions for the next two weeks, hopefully by that time the mountains of paperwork that has collected within the four months will have been dealt with."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Stated Neko.

"There is another problem, but this refers to Karasu in particular, but I might as well tell the three of you. Please, remove your masks."

The complied, revealing Karasu's pale skin and shining emerald green eyes, Ookami's blue eyes an animalistic slit and the normal Inuzuka cheek stripes. Neko's chociolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned complexion.

"I am sorry to say, Karasu, that you clan was murdered three months ago." Said the Hokage bluntly, causing the ANBU's eyes to widen, before he closed himself off.

"By?" asked Neko for him.

"Uchiha Itachi."

A scowl flittered across Karasu's face, before it became blank.

"However, there is a part of the Uchiha Will which states that all land goes to the oldest remaining Uchiha, as well as any family remaining. Itachi left one survivor, his younger brother, Sasuke."

"No." said Karasu instantly.

"Haru!" hissed Neko reprimanding. "He is a boy of eight. You cannot leave him alone."

"I am the black sheep of the family, I doubt I will be of any assistance." Hissed Haru, glaring at the woman for using his given name when they were in ANBU gear.

"Demi is right." Murmured Ookami. "He can even move into our compound, we have more than enough room. That was, if one of us is away on a mission, there will always be someone there. We probably won't be going away together for a while, and if so, we will get a rookie to watch him. You may not want to do it, but it is the right thing to do. So we will help you."

Haru sighed, running a hand through his hair, before turning to the Hokage.

"I am not saying yes to this, but I would like to see the files on him, as well as the report of that night. Itachi wouldn't have left him alive without reason, and without doing something to him."

Sandaime nodded his head, a small smile on his face. Haru disappeared from the room.

"I will go and pack the Uchiha brat thing's, I mean Sasuke's, not Haru's, you go pack yp said brat from the Academy." Stated Ookami, a wry grin on his face.

With that, the two of them disappeared as well.

The Hokage smiled slightly, put at ease at the presence of three of his five ANBU Commanders. His eyes flicked to his desk, where he had files on the three in the process of making them K.I.A

_ANBU Commander Karasu  
Name: Uchiha Haru  
Age: 25  
Official Rank: Chuunin  
Unoffical Rank: Elite Jounin _

ANBU Commander Ookami  
Name: Inuzuka Rai  
Age: 25  
Official Rank: Chuunin  
Unoffical Rank: Elite Jounin

ANBU Commander Neko  
Name: Saito Hidemi  
Age: 25  
Official Rank: Chuunin  
Unoffical Rank: Elite Jounin 

He put the scrolls, the only record of the three even being in ANBU, back into a safe. After all, no one but him knew the identities of the ANBU Commanders, no one but him and the five.

* * *

_Flashback – nineteen years ago._

_Saito Hidemi looked around the Academy grounds, where children were running around, the younger ones 'playing ninja', and the elder towards the training area, practising. She sighed slightly, shaking her head. She felt extremely old. At the tender age of six, she knew that there was something different about her, in comparison to the other children her age._

_To begin with, she had had strange dreams ever since she could remember. She had brought these dreams to her parents, both medic's at the hospital. They had immediately disregarded them, and sent her on her way. She didn't dare tell them about the dreams again, for fear they would sent her away. Her parents and her didn't get on very well, or rather, they were more interested in work than her. This is another strange fact about herself, what six year old understood when their parents weren't interested in them?_

_Her dreams were strange, and over time, she began to remember them. Like a second life. For that is what they were. Another life. A life depicting eighteen years of memories, all of which were in the six year old mind. She wasn't to sure what precisely that did to her maturity, but to family friends she was considered to be somewhat of a 'prodigy'. Someone who could challenge the clans, and their so called 'prodigies'. Fools. Her brown eyes flicked around the grounds, feeling somewhat, immature, at the presence of the children. She felt so much older, and worldly wise. Her eyes immediately caught onto a pair of blue ones, with slits as pupils. Her breath caught in her throat, and she noticed his had as well. Hidemi approached the boy, who looked to be the same age as her. She walked up to him, until she was put a foot away, staring at him. He spoke first, his voice barely above a whisper._

_"'Mione."_

_Hidemi felt her eyes well up in tears. She wasn't the only one. She didn't care that this was a new person, but the memories in her felt connected to the memories in him, and she nearly pounced on him, giving him a hug._

_"Ron." She murmured, a small tear coming from her eye. She stepped back, staring at him. "You're an Inuzuka. Figures."_

_He looked quite affronted at that, the expression would have been rather normal on a teenagers face, but on a six-year olds, it looked rather strange. He frowned then, and looked around._

_"If you are here, then I am here…does that mean…" he said, looking around the grounds, past all of the children, searching for anyone._

_"Yes. It does." The two whirled around, meeting a pale skinned, black haired and green eyed six year old, who had a slight smirk at his lips. "Long time no see."_

_Hidemi immediately grabbed the two, pulling them into a hug. Then, the trio got themselves a corner of the academy grounds, near the tree, and began to talk._

_"I am Saito Hidemi." She said. "My parents are medics, not ninja. Seems in this world I am also a first-generation at something too." She shot the two as scowl, as she could see that they were both part of clans._

_"Inuzuka Rai." Announced Rai brightly, his blue eyes glowing with an animalistic sheen. "I am finding this incredible strange. What were the last things you could remember?"_

_"Uchiha Haru." Murmured Haru, a frown on his face. "Voldemort."_

_Hidemi nodded her head in agreement, as the presence of the other two made the memories come clearer, and she felt them aligning with her second childhood memories perfectly. In fact, she felt more whole now than she had in many years._

_"He captured us." Said Rai, a frown on his face. "But then it is all black."_

_"He killed you. Both of you." Whispered Haru. "But I killed him…then I must have joined you. Do either of you two remember lots of white?"_

_"And a voice?"_

_"How can you possibly forget that voice." Stated Rai, shuddering slightly. "Cold, the voice I imagine a dementor would have."_

_"If they could talk, Rai." Replied Hidemi. "We had a choice."_

_"To come back." Answered Haru._

_"We all must of taken it. So here we are."_

_"Yes, here we are." Stated Hidemi._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Ever since the first day of the Academy, nineteen years ago, the three had been inseperable. Haru's clan had tried to stop him from socialising with the two, saying that it was beneath him. He naturally ignored him, though Hidemi could tell that it hurt him to do so. He had longed for a family for so many years, he finally got one, and could barely stand them due to their arrogance and reliance upon a kekkei genkai.

Due to their memories, it allowed them to go through the Academy at a quick pace, and the three graduated at the age of eight. By eleven, they were chuunin. According to any public file, that is as far as three promising ninja from the academy got. This was one of the reasons why Haru was the black sheep of the Uchiha Clan. His apparent refusal to continue up the ranks, to become a true prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. (A role which Uchiha Itachi later filled with ease). The other reason was his refusal to use the Sharingan like the rest of the clan. When it came to real fight situations, life-or-death, he would. But in terms of training, he refused to. He thought it was a tool for cheats, but this went against the family ideal, and they all but disowned him. But he was the main families second cousin, or something like that. So they couldn't do it, at least literally.

So the three of them got a house, the Inuzuka Clan being more relaxed than the Uchiha Clan, allowing Rai to move out, do whatever he wanted so long as at some point, he settled down and had an heir. So in their home, the three of them laughed at the stupidity of the Uchiha Clan, and various other ninja around Konoha. To the world, they were simple chuunin, they spent fourteen years, as simple chuunin. But anyone who really mattered knew otherwise. At thirteen, the three were inducted into ANBU, put onto different squads so as to train them in teamwork, working with less familiar people.

Within three years, they were ANBU captains, and by the time they were eighteen, the three of them were ANBU Commanders. Of course, they weren't foolish enough to believe that they had gotten the jobs by skill alone. Many ANBU had been killed in the Kyuubi attack, and the village needed the best ninja as high ranked as possible, so they were promoted. However, over the course of seven years as ANBU Commanders, they proved their positions to anyone who cared to defy them.

Thus were the careers of ANBU Commanders Karasu, Ookami and Neko. Full of secrecy and lies, the true lives of ninja.

* * *

Hidemi shoved her hair up in a tie, still damp from the extremely long bath she had had, relaxing muscles which had been tensed for long periods of time. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months, and she was extremely content. She dressed in simple chuunin clothes, reflecting the offical rank she and all her comrades at ANBU had. All ANBU were taken in at Chuunin. If any were taken in at Jounin rank, that was mainly due to special cases. By the time any reached such a rank, they were easily malleable into the ways of the ANBU. If someone left ANBU, his or her rank was immediately increased to that of Jounin. It was the way it worked. 

Hidemi flicked her brown eyes to the clock, seeing it was nearly time the Academy let out. Her eyes then flicked to the snoozing Rai, who was curled up in the corner of the main room, appearing to be cuddling a blanket in his sleep. The shinobi had collected Sasuke's things and put them into the spare room, not thinking to how the student would react to such a breach of privacy. The only thing that Rai really had to say about what he collected was. 'He needs another colour apart from black.'

Hidemi threw a kunai at the wall, startling Rai into sitting up, and hitting his head against the kunai imbedded into the wall. She stifled a laugh, instead smiling at him.

"I am going to pick up the little Uchiha. Mind the house, and try not to fall asleep."

With that, she left, leaving the red haired Inuzuka to go back to sleep. She rolled her eyes, looking to the dog which was lay asleep on the porch. Hino, Rai's partner, was just as lazy as him at times. The dog lifted his head up, staring at Hidemi.

"Mind the house Hino, I doubt Rai will. Lazy buggar." She murmured, using some English phrases from her previous life.

Hino barked, before disappearing back into the house. Hidemi began the walk to the Academy, relaxing as she looked around the friendly village, free from the signs of a massacre she had seen eight years ago, when the Kyuubi had attacked. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she continued. She noticed several things, such as the slight quieter attitudes of the market goers, most likely still shocked at the sudden killing of a hundred or so ninja. The Uchiha Clan were well know everywhere they went, and well respected in the village. Naturally, the death of all but one, would have probably brought the village to a standstill for a time. She continued to turn corners, eventually reaching a familiar gates, and noticed that the children hadn't been let out. She sat herself on a swing, watching the doors, waiting.

Minutes later, children began to run out, screaming and jumping around. Some of the older ones, most likely believing that they were acting like 'real ninja' by not behaving childishly, were scolding the younger ones. Hidemi rolled her eyes. Let them have a childhood at least. Her prey appeared from the doors, and she zeroed in on him, and the crowd of girls that followed him. She sneered slightly, before moving off to intercept him. He saw her coming, and paused in his steps, watching her.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" she said, ignoring the way the girls stared at her like she was something else. To these students, whom were attempting to temp the Uchiha child by wearing make up and the likes, she must have looked quite plain. Not someone to warrant the attention of the Uchiha Sasuke. The dark haired boy nodded his head, frowning at her.

"Come with me. I have been tasked to escort you somewhere. Alone." She shot a glance at the girls, watching them all leave at once.

"Why should I believe you?"

'Smart boy.' Thought Hidemi, offering him a small smile, before bending down, and patting him on the head, seeing empty coal black eyes stare at her. Reminding her of a potions professor, nearly five times his age. 'He shouldn't have eyes like that.'

"The Hokage has deemed that you are to move from your current living arrangement. I volunteered to escort you, as said living arrangement involves myself. So please, come." She said walking off, and beckoning for him to follow her.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely, but following all the same.

"Saito Hidemi, chuunin of this village." Stated Hidemi, knowing that he was no doubt seeing if he recognised the name from his memory. "My comrades are Inuzuka Rai and Uchiha Haru."

She felt more than saw Sasuke pause in his steps, staring at Hidemi, his eyes wide.

"Nani?" he whispered, and Hidemi could have sworn his eyes looked like they had tears in them. No doubt he recognised her use of present tense.

"Come. Things like this cannot be spoken of in the open." She murmured, before walking ahead, knowing that he was following. They walked in silence the rest of the way, until Hidemi led them into the compound, and crouched down at Hino, who as asleep once more. However, at her approach, he woke up, saw the unfamiliar Sasuke, and began to growl. His brown fur stood on end. And eyes glowed red, and the dog almost doubled in size in a mere second. Sasuke stepped back alarmed, while Hidemi put a calming hand on the dogs head. "Stop."

The dog calmed down, and followed the pair into the home. Sasuke's eyes were flicking around the home, taking everything in. His eyes focused on Rai, who was trying to find some food in the cupboard, which hadn't expired.

"Rai." Said Hidemi, catching his attention. Rai turned around, his blue eyes on Sasuke's form instantly.

"Is paper white skin in your blood or something?" Was the first thing out of his mouth, earning him a glare from Hidemi, causing him to shrink slightly. Her expression changed, and she offered the eight year old a seat at the counter, which he took, watching Rai warily.

"Rai, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Said Hidemi, patting him on the head. "Sasuke, this is Inuzuka Rai, a fellow chuunin, and my friend for nearly twenty years."

They both nodded at each other, until Rai turned to Hidemi.

"He still isn't back yet. He's in the Hospital's Records Department. He thinks something has been overlooked." Said Rai, looking through the cupboards once more.

"Why is he treating it like a mission. Baka." Murmured Hidemi, shaking her head.

"He doesn't think the full story is there, and wants to find out what happened. I am with him to be honest. One guy, yes I understand that he was a prodigy and everything, but a whole clan? Not happening." Replied Rai, this caught Sasuke's attention, as the child scowled, and anger flitted across his face.

"I will kill him." He murmured.

Hidemi and Rai paused, staring at Sasuke.

"What?" asked Hidemi, leaning across the counter to him, looking at his warily.

"I will kill him, Itachi."

Rai shared a worried glance with Hidemi, and the two of them sat on the chairs across from him, watching him with concerned expressions.

"Why?" asked Hidemi. "When others could do it? What makes you think that you should fight him? He graduated the Academy by your age."

Sasuke scowled, his face darkening immensely.

"He killed everyone. He should be killed for what he did." Hissed Sasuke, a voice whispering in his ear, '_hate me.'_

"Revenge is not the path for anyone. Especially not an emotionally scarred eight year old." Came a voice, and Sasuke whirled around on his stool, seeing a person in the doorway to the room, carrying a series of files in his hands, and watching Sasuke with a calculating expression. Sasuke stared at him, remembering what the woman, Hidemi, had said earler. 'My comrades are Inuzuka Rai and Uchiha Haru.' This was an Uchiha. A survivor like him. He could see it from the looks of the man, that he definitely had Uchiha blood in him, pale skin and dark hair like that were only found in the Uchiha and Hyuuga. The lack of white eyes proved him to be part of the former than the latter. He stepped into the room, shaking his head slightly at him, looking slightly disappointed.

"I doubt you have ever actually heard of me. I have seen you a few times. I remember when you were three, and you fell into the lake. Amusing to watch, really." Said Haru dryly, finding some tea in one of the cupboards, obviously overlooked by Rai in his search.

"Why are you not dead like the others?" Three months ago, he wouldn't have been able to say that. But he had accepted it now. All that remained was a hollow shell of sorts. All he wanted was revenge, and then, he would mourn.

"We weren't in the village." Said Haru simply. "In fact, we only got back this morning."

Sasuke frowned, eyeing the Chuunin uniform that the three of them wore. Something wasn't right. Chuunin never went out on missions that long. Never. Hidemi had snatched one of the files off of Haru, and was flicking through it, her eyes zooming over the paper quicker than Sasuke could follow.

"Says here that you are top of the class." Murmured Hidemi, a small smirk on her face. "Sounds like me."

"Don't kid yourself." Replied Rai, as he leaned back in his stool, balancing it on two legs, and still not falling off. "You know you could never match me in strategies, or Haru-kun­ in taijutsu."

The two began to bicker, and Sasuke felt decisively uncomfortable in their presence, like he wasn't meant to be there. Haru was watching him, and when Sasuke caught his eyes, he nodded his head towards the door, and the two left the other two behind to argue.

"Do they always do that?" asked Sasuke quietly, watching as the elder Uchiha led him out onto the back walkway, and sat down, indicating for him to sit next to him. Haru drank his tea, staring at the sky as he did so.

"Yes. You get used to it after a while." His green eyes flicked to Sasuke, and he spoke softly. "Demi made a good point, you are top of the class. Most likely to be rookie of the year, according to the reports I have been reading about you since I have gotten back."

Sasuke then saw the lines on the ninja's face. Lines of tiredness. He couldn't guess how long he hadn't slept for, and realised that he had forsaken such an activity, to read up on him. To read his school reports, and other such things about him. Things his family had never bothered with, to busy with Itachi.

"From this, I also believe that you have many questions to ask me. So you may begin. I will answer truthfully, as I believe you have a right to know everything. I should be able to see just how much the report shows of you, ne?"

Sasuke nodded his head, looking towards the elder Uchiha, and frowned slightly.

"Chuunin do not go away for extended missions like that."

"No. They don't." replied Haru simply.

"The three of you are chuunin though."

"We are." Replied Haru.

Sasuke frowned, that didn't make sense though. He was about to open his mouth to voice this, but he paused in mid breath, staring at Haru. His eyes suddenly reached a realisation, and he whispered it.

"ANBU."

"That would be correct."

His thoughts zoomed back, over all of the conversations he had had in the past half an hour, going over everything he had been told by Hidemi. She mentioned that she was involved in the living arrangement. She lived in the house, with the Inuzuka, and Haru.

"Am I to live here?" his heart was thumping quicker, as he could see a way to get what he wanted. To get his revenge. It all depended on the answer to the question he had just asked. Haru looked at him, frowning. Sasuke almost held his breath, hoping that the other ninja could not hear his heart beating.

"Yes."

Three ANBU. He would be living with three ANBU. Itachi was an ANBU, but he couldn't stand up to the three of them. If he got them to train him, he could catch up. He could get his revenge. He could win the clan back their honour. Sasuke felt that he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Haru turned to him fully, frowning slightly.

"You think that by living here, you will be receiving endless training, so as to help you to complete a goal none of us believe in?" said Haru in a quiet voice, stopping Sasuke's thoughts in their tracks.

"You should be helping me. Gain some honour for the clan. Itachi killed them. We must kill him." Stated Sasuke, as thought that answered all of the questions.

"The clan didn't have much honour to begin with. Don't go defending them on things that you do not understand. Itachi should never have killed them, but you will find that many of your brothers generation have had that thought once or twice, and come to me with their thoughts."

Sasuke stared at him.

"I am considered to be the rebel Uchiha. My refusal to use the Sharingan at my disposal." His eyes turned red, with three tomoe in each eye, then they turned back to the green. "My apparent refusal to increase my rank from a mere Chuunin, which I gained at the age of eleven. ANBU are not supposed to tell anyone of their position. Sometimes, you are allowed to tell one person, but aside from that, no one else. The whole Uchiha Clan knew of Itachi's position of an ANBU Captain, by the age of thirteen."

Sasuke silently compared the two. His heart grew cold, as he realised that his brother was still that much better than him.

"But your brother is a fool."

Sasuke stared at Haru in shock at this. He had never heard anyone say that about the supposed Uchiha Prodigy.

"He joined ANBU at 12, and due to the death of the ANBU Lieutenant of that team, he was promoted. The one of the squad members had died, and the other was not as talented as the twelve year old. However, to my knowledge, the ANBU Captain in charge of that team is still alive and breathing." 'And reading porn books of all things.'

Sasuke almost gaped at him, as he stood up as though he hadn't done anything.

"You shouldn't believe all that you hear, Sasuke. It isn't good for ones health." His eyes met Sasuke's, and the eight year old felt as though they were staring right at him, seeing him through whatever barrier he put up. He felt uncomfortable, as though stripped naked under such a gaze. "I understand what happened to you that night. The medics were vague in their answers, but I managed to piece together what has happened rather well. From now, until I deem otherwise as you guardian as of," He looked to the sun. "Two hours and three minutes ago. You are forbidden from training in any of the ninja arts."

This time Sasuke did gape at him, and stood up, anger coursing through his veins.

"You cannot do that."

"I can, and I will." Hissed Haru, his voice cold. "Ninja's are there to serve the village, not their own means. You become a ninja because you wish to be part of something bigger, not because you wish to complete your own vendetta. Until you have gotten over this, and you will have help in this area, you are forbidden from practising from becoming a ninja." He placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "As you thought earlier, you are in a house with three ANBU, your training shall dramatically improve. Depending on how long it takes for you to snap out of this idea, depends on how long it takes for us to make up the work you will be missing at the Academy. So if I were you, I would start thinking about why you want to become an ninja. Remember, and eye for an eye is not the way to go."

Taking that as a dismissal, Sasuke stormed into the house, leaving Haru with a small smile on his face.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" asked Rai, as he came out of the shadows.

"Yes."

The red head sighed, as Hino jumped up, and sat on Rai's head, his form now small enough to fit on it comfortably.

"He reminds me of myself." Stated Haru simply, causing Rai's mouth to form a smirk.

"What, blowing up at everyone possible? I hate to think what he will be like as a teenager." Said Rai, causing Haru to chuckle slightly. "You should get to sleep. You had watch for the past few nights, I can't remember when you last had sleep. You look like crap."

"Nice sentiments." Replied Haru, suddenly feeling how tired he should, his body protesting against any movement he made. He slowly made his way down the corridor, Sasuke who was in the kitchen, with Hidemi trying to talk to him. He walked straight into his room, slid the door shut and fell onto is bed. He was asleep before he landed on the bed.

* * *

This is probably the longest opening I have ever done for a story. This is a taster. If you like it, tell me. I need to know these things. If you like it, it shall be continued. 

The idea for this hit me as I was walking me dog. If I am honest with myself, all of my ideas have hit my while I have been walking my dog. Dog walking cure for Writers Block + how to procrastinate and not do any Biology Revision. (Fear for me people: Biology AS Exam Wed Morning, Sociology that afternoon. Chemistry and Psychology Thurs Morning – the next day. That is this week by the way)

Pity me, while I go look at restriction endonuclease and hydrogen bonding. Joy.

Love Love

Morrigu-chan x


	2. True Power

**A/N: **Due to the response I had for the previous chapter, I have decided to continue it. Here is chapter two everyone. I hope you all enjoy it.

Please review. I like reviews. Reviews make other people read a story, so if you review, you are sharing a story for others. See the logic?

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and they trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja**

**Chapter II: True Power**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

'_Comatose  
Half-hearted  
Room temperature's fine  
Sleep walking, no dream is even filling our minds  
Earth shaking _

We be quaking like a wake up bomb  
This ain't no trouble overseas  
No Vietnam

So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border  
Take a look around or come test the water  
We won't stop 'till we see the morning  
So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits' 

- '_**Ignition' by Toby Mac**_

Sasuke was lay on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. He was still getting used to the new arrangement that had been going on for the past week. He didn't go the Academy anymore; Haru had processed the paperwork in record time. Instead, he stayed around his new home. He felt it was strange to call it that, as he had been living alone for the past three months in the Uchiha Compound. But that is what it was now. At least, Hidemi and Rai made it a home. He hadn't seen his relation since the conversation, which had occurred a week ago.

Both Hidemi and Rai weren't particularly worried by it, and spent quite a lot of their time talking to him, getting to know him. He felt like he connected with them more than Haru, whom he was still angry with. Having a near stranger come in, and change his life was not something he appreciated. He couldn't see the logic. He had to kill his brother. Therefore he had to get stronger. The Academy would make him get stronger. So why could he no longer become a ninja?

He had asked Hidemi and Rai, and they had laughed, shaking their heads, saying that it was something he would have to work out by himself. Other than that, no conversation was drawn to Sasuke no longer becoming a ninja. Instead, Sasuke tried to find out more about the two ninja his relation had as comrades. Personally, he didn't see what the two of them saw in Haru. He found Haru to be an absolute bastard, and the two ninja were, in his opinion, much better people.

Every morning breakfast was laid out on the table for four, by Hidemi he assumed. She was always up first, drinking tea calmly, while reading several scrolls, and writing down notes on them. She always offered him a smile, making conversation with him about anything really. What made it better though, was she began to teach him the art of sealing. When he had asked why, she said in a matter of fact voice:

"Sealing can be used by civilians. Therefore it is not a ninja art." She then winked at him, and then she began to teach him the basics.

Rai, he found, hated mornings. He would come into the kitchen sluggishly, and only wake up after drinking five cups of coffee. He also had a great love for food, which was mimicked by Hino, his partner. Sasuke was particularly intrigued by Hino, who seemed to be able to change his size at will, and understood whatever it was that Sasuke said. Rai played shogi with him, and said that he would teach him another game at one point.

Overall, he got on with the two of them. He hadn't seen his relation for a week. He hated his days now, spent doing useless things. He could feel whatever meagre abilities he had already leaving him. He blamed Haru, and even in his bed, he could feel the hate bubbling just below the surface.

His thoughts paused, as he thought he heard something coming from down the hall. He grabbed a kunai, which he still kept even though he was not allowed to practice ninja arts. Although he was sharing a home with three ninja. Ninja, which were far more qualified than him, he had never seen them fight, and therefore only trusted himself.

He slid open the door of his room, and crept down the hall. He paused at the doorway to the living area, and was about to open it, when he heard a voice behind him.

"I thought you weren't meant to continue practising to become a ninja." It was Haru. Sasuke turned slowly, a glare on his face. Haru stood against the wall behind him, several towels in his hand, as well as a box.

"I heard a noise." Said Sasuke as an explanation. Haru made a non-committal noise, before striding into the room, and Sasuke followed behind, freezing in the door at what he saw. A boy lay on the table, shivering slightly. His eyes had a glassy look to them, his clothes were torn, and his body was riddled with cuts and bruises. What made Sasuke freeze, however, was the blond hair and whisker-marks. He could recognise that face anywhere, it was the face of the blond year old body that was in the graduating class. The one who tried to show Sasuke up at every chance he got, and the one whom Sasuke knocked back down at every chance he got. Uzumaki Naruto. But seeing him in this state shattered any kind of illusion he had of him.

Sasuke watched as Haru knelt down next to Naruto, with a bowl of water at his side, and began to wipe the blood and grime from his body. Naruto was near unresponsive, as he shivered and stared unfocused at the ceiling.

"What happened to him?" whispered Sasuke, scared that if he spoke too loud it could cause Naruto to notice his presence. They weren't on the best of terms.

Haru remained quiet, dutifully cleaning the cuts on Naruto's skin, before he turned to Sasuke slightly.

"There should be a shirt with those towels." He gestured to the remaining towels on the floor. Sasuke took the hint, and got the shirt, one of Haru's he guessed due to its size. Haru took it, and removed the tattered remains of Naruto's clothes, and replaced them with the shirt, which was more of a dress than anything, as it went just past his knees. Naruto was remarkably small for an eight year old.

Haru wiped some sweat hair from his face, and put a hand on Naruto's head, and whispered.

"_Sleep."_

Naruto's eyes closed, and he was soon sound asleep. Haru gestured with his head, and the two headed to the kitchen counter, and Haru made two cups of tea, as he silently moved about in the near-darkness.

"Where have you been?" whispered Sasuke, as he continued to stare at the sleeping Naruto.

"Catching up on missed work. We have been gone for four months, and things have piled up. I have been doing Demi's and Rai's work as well, so as to make sure that they stayed here to look after you." Murmured Haru, setting out the cups, and sat on the stool next to Sasuke. His green eyes flicked to Naruto a light frown on his face. "I find it to be strange that what you both most desire, the other has it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he gave Haru a shrewd look.

"The dobe has nothing I desire." The state he was in now merely echoed this fact.

"This is where I disagree with you. Sure, you both have the potential for greatness. I will give you that. But he has the ability to become something else: a legend. Unlike you, whose reasoning for becoming powerful was for revenge, he does it for merely pure reasons. This is what I desire from you. He does it to be accepted by everyone. An acceptance, which you get without earning it. This is what he wants. He also wants a family, things which you have experienced." The past tense cut into him deeply, but Sasuke didn't let it show on his face. "Do you hate this 'dobe' Sasuke?"

He was startled for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Then you are one of the few in this village who doesn't. That is why he is the way he is tonight. People hate him, for reasons that cannot be spoken aloud." He gave Sasuke a significant look. "For reasons beyond his control. But rather than accepting life the way it is, he fights it. Fights the village's prejudice. In fact, I believe he wants to become the Hokage. But everyday you have attended the Academy, you have shot him down. Shot him down at perhaps the one chance he had of getting peoples respect."

He tried to fight it, but the green eyes were boring holes into him, and Sasuke had to look away, feeling immeasurably guilty.

"But you who had everything Sasuke, everything. In the space of one night, it was all taken from you. But rather than fight it, move on. Become the person your parents wanted you to become, you deny the dead this right. You become what _he_ wants you to be. Can you not see the fault in this?"

Haru shook his head, sighing loudly.

"Go back to bed. I may see you in the morning."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words came out. His heart was clenching and unclenching. He couldn't find a thing to say, because the ninja had expressed logic, which far outshone any he could counter. He left mutedly, with one last glance at the sleeping blond.

Haru watched him leave out of the corner of his eye, and when he was alone once more, he let a soft growl come out of his lips. The _nerve_ of those villagers. He clenched the cup, causing it to shatter in his palm. The cup Sasuke kept behind began to rattle, until Haru reined himself in, and everything became silent once more. His eyes drifted to the sleeping blond haired child, whose wounds were healing slowly. At least, as slow as the fox within would allow.

His memories flicked to the night, almost six years ago, when he had been coming back from a mission. He was alone, and came across a middle-aged man hitting a small lump with a stick. Passing it off as something stupid, he was about to continue. Until a coppery scent filled the air. Blood. He intervened, and the man woke up next morning with some of his flesh missing, and a note saying 'as payment for your sins.' Haru had recognised the boy at first sight, and taken him to the Hokage. There, the Hokage had asked him to look out for the toddler whenever he could. So, during the time when he was off-duty, he looked over the child. Not as often as perhaps the Hokage would have liked, but the fact remained that whenever Haru intervened, it acted as a deterrent for the next time. Eventually attacks on Naruto became few. Except his birthday, but that was another matter entirely.

Obviously, the villagers had noticed that the ANBU member who watched over the _monster _hadn't shown up for a while. So they planned an attack, and it led to Naruto being in his current state. Haru hadn't gotten there quite in time, and the child was now asleep.

Haru ran a hand through his black hair in tiredness. He had last slept well over two days ago, and it was starting to creep up on him. He needed to catch up on his sleep, as energy bars didn't work after a while. He crept over to the table, and picked up Naruto with a fluidity that all ninjas had. He carried the boy to the last bedroom of the compound, and put him in it, and tucked him in. Turning the light off, he went to his own room. He paused outside Sasuke door, sensing that he was awake. Debating whether or not to go in, knowing his presence must have been noticed, he continued to his own room. He unlocked it with a wave of his hand, and entered. He needed sleep.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, blinking to clear the blurred vision he had. He dimly noticed two things. The first being that he was in an unfamiliar place, a fact, which did not make him scared. The second was that there was a pressure on his chest. This was soon explained by the presence of a small dog, which was lay on him. The dog had one eye open, staring at him. When it had realised that he was awake, the dog barked twice, it's tail wagging.

"Hush Hino." Came a reprimanding voice from the doorway. "You might wake Rai. You know how he is in the morning."

The dog immediately became silent, and Naruto watched the newcomer. A dark haired man strode in, and examined the various cuts and bruises on his body. Well, what was left of them. The man offered Naruto a smile, which Naruto returned slowly.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto, wincing when Haru touched a partially healed bruise.

"My home. I rescued you last night, and brought you here." said Haru. "This is not the first time this has happened. I normally bring you back to your apartment. But your injuries were too severe."

"The masked…" murmured Naruto in awe. "Who are you? Can you teach me some super cool jutsu?"

"I'm Uchiha Haru. Give it time and I might teach you."

Naruto visibly brightened, before pausing.

"You related to Sasuke-teme?" he said in a mere whisper.

Before Haru could respond, Naruto continued on.

"I mean, of course not. I mean, you're nice. He isn't. Stupid question really." Said Naruto. "I am glad that he is no longer in the Academy. Apparently he was draw out by family. Sakura-chan was really upset though. I need to beat him next time I see him, for making Sakura-chan upset. No one does that to Sakura-chan see!"

Haru coughed into his hand, his green eyes alight with humour.

"I am a distant relation of Sasuke's." Here, Haru paused, not sure exactly how much Naruto would know about Sasuke's family. "I think we share the same great-grandmother, or something like that. So I am one of his cousins, not sure what kind." Here, Haru smirked. "But if you are so eager to see Sasuke, please go right ahead."

Naruto looked at him confused for a second, before his eyes widened.

"He lives here?"

Haru nodded his head, before standing up.

"You both seem to be old friends. I shouldn't stop you both from…continuing this unique friendship. I shall bring him in, in a second."

"Itai!" pleaded Naruto, trying to get up but he found that he couldn't still. "Sasuke-teme is not my friend."

"I could say the same about you, dobe." Said Sasuke from the doorway, frowning at the sight of an angry Naruto, and a smirking Haru.

"Ah Sasuke. I was just speaking to your friend. I shall not impede upon your time together. Ja."

Haru left, leaving Sasuke staring at him in confusion. The older ninja had come across as being nothing but a ninja. He didn't appear to have an awful lot of personality to him. Like Itachi in a way. Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto, who was watching him curiously. Sasuke's eyes swept over Naruto, whose various injuries had improved dramatically from the night before. Far too much. Was this what Haru spoke of?

"What do you want?" questioned Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and stepped further into the room.

"I am intrigued." He blurted out, shaking his head to clear it. Naruto looked taken aback by the statement, a light frown on his face. "Haru said that we are very much alike, and according to Hidemi and Rai, he is unlikely to be wrong. In fact, I think they agree with him. I just do not see it."

Naruto tilted his head to one side, before laughing.

"We are nothing alike."

"That is what I said."

Silence echoed through the room, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I always thought you had a family. A proper one." Murmured Naruto, frowning slightly.

"I did." Replied Sasuke quietly, swallowing back the lump, which had appeared in his throat. He wouldn't act like _this_ in front of the dobe.

"Haru-san saved me." Murmured Naruto, almost too quiet to be heard. Sasuke watched him carefully, his eyes narrowed. "So many times. I have only just realised it."

"He said that people hated you."

Naruto lifted his head up so quickly; the crack could be heard throughout the room. The two of them stared at one another, before Sasuke got up to leave. He paused at the door, trying to process the words he was about to say.

"He also said that you had the potential for great power. He said that you would use it to do many great things."

Sasuke left before he could see the small, sad smile on Naruto's face.

* * *

ANBU Commander Karasu walked the halls of the ANBU Headquarters, which existed underground Hokage Tower. The walls were well lit, as was every room, to make the area seem comfortable. The majority of the headquarters was mainly practise areas. However, there was an area devoted to the offices, and that is where he headed. There were five offices grouped together, each with a name on the outside of the door. As he approached, one of the doors opened, and a mouse-masked ANBU stuck their head out. Upon seeing him, the ANBU flung himself at him, and encased him in a hug.

"Karasu-kun! We, I mean Washi and I, have missed your presence." She murmured brightly, causing a chuckle to escape from him. A passing pair of ANBU Recruits paused in their steps, seeing the strange sight of two white-cloaked ANBU hugging one another.

Haru watched as Nezumi brought him into her office. The office itself was full of weapons, which were hung on the walls, as well as various pieces of art. The desk had paperwork on it, as well as a radio, with an open frequency, which would pick up any emergency calls made to ANBU for miles around. Once the door was closed and locked, Nezumi removed her mask, revealing long black hair, warm brown eyes and tanned skin. She hugged him once more, while setting about making drinks for the two of them. Haru removed his own mask, watching her in amusement.

"The three of you disappeared. Hokage-sama thought you were dead, and was getting set to mark you down as that. What scared us though, was what could have killed the three of you. You teamwork is near unmatchable." Said Nezumi, as she fixed the tea on her desk, and handed a cup to Haru.

"I can see why he was relieved then." Replied Haru, sipping his drink. "You and Washi are probably glad as it will mean you are able to get out of the office, rather than merely doing paperwork."

Nezumi smiled lightly, until her eyes turned sad.

"The Remembrance Gathering is in a weeks time. Are you, Rai and Demi going to attend?"

Haru nodded his head, as a plan began to emerge within his head.

"You know of the recent change of state within my clan, and in turn my life?"

Nezumi nodded her head.

"Sasuke seems rather revenge-oriented at the moment. He does not see what being a ninja truly means. I think he should attend the gathering."

"That is an odd thing. Not many non-ANBU attend, but everyone knew that Itachi was ANBU. They will most likely think it has something to do with that."

Haru nodded in agreement, before he stood up and stretched.

"Better go and do paperwork. Sayonara."

"Sayonara Karasu-kun."

Haru walked across the hall, to his own office, his mask once more in place. His office was covered in scrolls of various ninja philosophies. Sitting down behind his desk, he filled out the various reports, and processed some of the paperwork. A knock on his door stopped him, and he lifted his head up, watching the door.

"Enter."

A dog-masked ANBU entered, one with a white vest and cream cloak. An ANBU Captain. Haru lent back in his seat, surveying the captain, no one of his own, but one of Hidemi's.

"Inu-san, what can I do for you?" asked Haru.

"Neko-sama left a note for us Captains. That all queries were to be dealt with you."

Haru nodded his head.

"What query would this be Inu-san?"

Inu went into a formal stance, before a superior, and began to speak.

"Due to the reduced numbers in my ANBU teams, I have had to induct new members. Due to this, I have had to move the teams around. But I am finding it difficult in making sure that the teams are well balanced, and I am requesting aid in making sure that the teams are at their full potential."

Haru nodded his head, while going over Inu's five ANBU squads, trying to recall their abilities. Hidemi, being the Commander of Inu, would be able to do it easier. He had his own ANBU to be concerned with. The two of them walked down the corridors. Against Haru's white cloak, the cream in Inu's cloak became for more obvious. Eventually, they're reached a room, one of the larger practise rooms. Inside, were various practise mats and target ranges. Inside, nine ANBU stood to attention as soon as they saw him, while six stood off to the side, copying their movements a second later. Inu remained next to him, as Haru stood before the fifteen ANBU, five of whom wore purple vests, signifying their rank of an ANBU Lieutenant.

"I am ANBU Commander Karasu, as the majority of you know." He nodded his head to the nine veteran ANBU. "I am not your direct commander, as Commander Neko is currently occupied with something else. Due to the recent loses within the ANBU forces, Captain Inu has recruited six rookies." He could hear the slight mutters coming from the group. No doubt the new-ANBU about being labelled as rookies, and the veterans for the new additions. "Due to this, the teams shall be rearranged in accordance to the abilities of these new rookies. In accordance to the decree of ANBU teams, all teams are to be equal. Therefore any bonds that were made between your team-mates should be replaced with the new ones formed between your new comrades."

Haru closed his eyes between his masks, and concentrated on the fifteen ANBU. He felt the magic, the magic he had in a previous life. The magic, which roared beneath his skin, untapped and untamed. He concentrated on the fifteen ANBU, and processed them all in his head. Three genjutsu specialist. Three taijutsu specialists. Two close-range ninjutsu. Three weapons specialist. Two healer-nins, and two long-distance ninjutsu. He then gestured to the five lieutenant, and nodded his head slightly. He processed the ninja in his head, and brought out five scrolls, and concentrated chakra into them. Immediately, writing appeared on them, and he handed the scrolls to Captain Inu.

"These are the new teams, as well as suggestions to improvements, to make them more well-rounded. I trust you can give the initiation talk to you rookies? I doubt they would appreciate mine."

Inu chuckled slightly, before he bowed, and Haru soon left the room.

* * *

Gami Yuki watched the ANBU Commander leave the room with confused eyes. The seventeen year old didn't understand what had just happened, having been inducted into ANBU a mere two weeks prior. Captain Inu had taken the scrolls, and handed them to each of the Lieutenants before leaving the room himself. Captain Inu was the one who had inducted her, appearing at her home, offering her the job. She accepted, shocked at even being considered. But all of the secrecy was putting her off at the moment.

"Tora-san?"

Yuki lifted her head, as one of the ANBU Lieutenant's called her name out. She walked over to him, and nodded her head. Another ANBU stood there, and she recognised him to be a veteran. She was the only 'rookie' then.

"Tora-san, we might as well find a separate training room to introduce ourselves. Come."

The ANBU Lieutenant left the room, and Yuki and her comrade followed him. They walked into a smaller training room, and then sat down on the mats.

"I am ANBU Lieutenant Hato." Said the bird-masked ANBU. "I am a close ranged ninjutsu specialist. I have been apart of ANBU for three years."

"Buta." Said the pig-masked ANBU. "Long distance ninjutsu. ANBU for a year."

"Tora." Stated Yuki. "Rookie. Weapons specialist."

Hato nodded his head. His purple vest visible beneath the cloak, different to both her and Buta's black vests.

"Captain Inu will most probably not get around to answering your questions about ANBU. Commander Neko, when she returns, will be too busy with catching up on her paperwork, and dealing with the Remembrance Gathering, which is in a week. So ask any question you have, either of you."

The question was mainly directed towards herself, so she took the opportunity.

"How did he know what teams to put it in without having any files or even talking to us. It was…unsettling." Murmured Yuki.

"Commander Karasu is the most philosophical out of the five Commanders." Hato paused here, as though seeing her blank look through the mask. "No one has explained this yet, have they?"

Yuki shook her head.

"Five ANBU Commanders. Top of the food chain." Came Buta's gruff voice. "Our Commander is Neko-sama."

"Each Commander commands five ANBU Captains, who are in turn in charge of five squads each."

Yuki was doing the calculations in her head, before her eyes widened. _That_ many ANBU.

"How…ANBU are meant to be the best of the best. Neither seen or heard. With this many numbers, someone must have noticed."

"ANBU exist to protect and serve. Even if it means from ourselves. There are parts of Konoha, which the village needs to be protected from. We serve the Hokage. Only the Hokage. These areas of Konoha who go against the Hokage, do so with the thought of there only being a few dozen ANBU. If they knew the reality of the situation, they would never dare go against the Hokage. No one would. But that would lead to a dictatorship – and no one wants this. The ANBU which are seen, but not heard, are there as a deterrent. When more ANBU are noticed, that is to inform the population that something is going on. If that many ANBU are seen. Although the proportion to our forces is but nothing."

Yuki's eyes were wide, as she realised what it was she had signed up for.

* * *

Naruto had gone upon Haru's return, and as he entered the house, Sasuke was sat in the living area, looking thoughtful. Haru was secretly pleased. The kid had spent three months thinking negative thoughts about his goal in life, and within a week, Haru had been shredding such ideas to pieces. He didn't expect it to take much longer for this to finish. Sasuke looked up at his entry, frowning at the sight of him.

"Naruto is gone."

"I can tell. The house is much quieter." Sasuke snorted at this causing a small smile to appear on Haru's face, as he sat down next to his cousin or whatever. "I do care by the way."

Sasuke levelled him a stare, watching him curiously.

"You had asked Hidemi earlier on in the week whether or not I cared about the clans death. You said that I come across as being heartless, due to how little I seem to care about their fates. But I do. But after you have been a ninja for as long as I have, you don't care much for the little things. Someone killed our clan. Yes. The majority of whom were ninja, and were going to die at some point. I have mourned for their deaths a long time ago. I have nothing left to give them. Instead, try to live for the day, rather than the future. Be the best for yourself, not so you can kill some poster-boy for our clan. It is not how an eight year old should live their life. If you follow this, when you come across Itachi, you will be more mentally prepared for him, than if you hadn't."

Sasuke's eyes were calculating, as he watched Haru, a light frown on his face.

"You think that I have something wrong with me."

Haru frowned slightly, before nodding his head.

"I have read the chronicles of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Years before Itachi discovered them. I know what Tsukiyomi does to a person; I also know that Itachi administered it to you. I suggest you speak to Hidemi about it more than me. She is a good listener. I know this from experience. You will find that the more you speak of the effect of such a jutsu, the happier you will be. Just a hint."

Haru walked over to the cupboard, and looked around for some tea. He needed some.

"Rai said about the same for you. That you used to have problems sleeping. Is that why you tire yourself out so much?" murmured Sasuke, his eyes downcast. Haru paused, before turning to Sasuke.

"Maybe. I am unsure. I have gotten so used to going for days without sleep, it is hard to remember what it was like before I was like this. No matter." Haru's eyes flicked to the clock, nodding his head. "You are eight. I may not set a good example, but I think you should go to bed."

Haru hauled him up, ignoring Sasuke's protests, and carted him off to his room. There he dumped him on his bed, and made him lie down.

"Sleep." Haru commanded, and Sasuke stared at him sardonically.

"I can't do it on command."

Haru rolled his eyes, before patting Sasuke on his head.

"Bye bye Uchiha-chibi."

With that, Haru left the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

* * *

The compound was dark, as the night sky was black, with white stars glimmering against it as a contrast. The air was dry, after a hot day. Haru was lay on the grass, staring up at the stars, watching them glimmer, as though talking to one another. Beside him, he had yet another cup of tea, while on the other side was a packet of herbal cigarettes, created by Hidemi. Created for the sheer purpose of balancing the magic and chakra within them, the two opposing powers, which cancelled one another out, very much like magic and muggle electronics, did. From the house, Hidemi slunk towards him, before she lay on the grass next to him.

"You have been confusing my ANBU recruits." She murmured into his arm.

"I have."

"You take such simple joys in life." She replied, opening one tired brown eye, snuggling into his side.

"It is the only joy I can get while living with such a lady as yourself."

"Was that an insult?" questioned Hidemi, blinking blearily at him in confusion, but then she shook her head. "I came out to inform you that the Hokage would like you to offer a bit more in the terms of the welfare of Uzumaki Naruto."

"As in?"

"He wants you to teach him out to fight."

"Why me?"

"Because you are doing such an excellent job with Sasuke." Said Hidemi simply.

"I should quite ANBU, and go into childcare." Replied Haru, with a sigh. "I would rather you two did that. Although, you are more weapons and seals than anything else. While Rai is all close-range. Kami, why do I get dumped with all of the children?"

"Because Hokage-sama knows that you will not say no."

"I shall think about it."

"That is a yes then." Stated Hidemi, before looking towards him once more. "Moriko-chan told me what you said to her today. About bringing Sasuke to the gathering. A good idea. Perhaps enlightening him of the true meaning of ninja. Of a hero."

"Perhaps."

"It is not your fault, Haru." Whispered Hidemi into his ear, and she kissed his cheek. "None of this is."

"I know."

"Then mourn for them. No matter what lies you told Sasuke about not caring of the clan's death, I know you do. Mourn for them. Then help Sasuke avenge them. You know that if you come across Uchiha Itachi, you will kill him. You cannot pretend that you will not."

"I do mourn for them. I mourn for them, because they died not knowing the truth. They died hating me, and I can't help but think that they died hating me more for lying to them." A tear came down from his eye, which Hidemi brushed away.

"I doubt they hate you. I think that they want their memories to not be in vain. They would want you to prove that the Uchiha Clan is still a strong clan. A clan strong enough to strike the fear into the hearts of their enemies. There are more things going on here, than what meets the eye."

Haru frowned, looking at her.

"What else has happened?"

"Otogakure no Sato has been founded in the Rice Field Country." She stated. "Their Kage is S-Ranked Missing Ninja Orochimaru of the Sannin. The same Orochimaru who would do anything to get the Sharingan."

Haru sat up quite suddenly, staring at Hidemi. Events began to whirl around in his head, he began to work out the puzzle.

"Orochimaru is a member of the Akatsuki." He murmured. "The same organisation that Uchiha Itachi has apparently joined if our information is correct. The same organisation, which is, killed jinchuuriki to collect the bijuu. This is why the Hokage wanted me, and in turn us, to have both Sasuke and Naruto. If anyone were to attack and take them, we would have the element of surprise. After all, who would expect three chuunin to be as capable as we truly are?"

* * *

Here is chapter two everyone. As I was writing this, I came up with a major plot twist that had me like ooooo XD

But that won't come into play later on. Not really much action. More information really. If anyone has any questions to do with this story, please ask. I shall answer all.

This chapter is completely unbetaed. I am needing a **beta**. If anyone is interested, please state why you are interested, and why I should pick you, in your review.

Ja.

Morrigu-chan x


	3. The Perfect Seal

**A/N: **I know the last chapter was a little drag-ish. For those of you who are expecting a sudden amount of action, you shall be disappointed. Sasuke isn't even training to be a ninja anymore (not for long, as many of you have guessed) and the trio are ANBU, but are currently catching up one what they missed.

I shall be doing a time skip in the near future, I have little intention of detailing every bit about their homelife for the next four years. I shall just do the highlights, to show you the differences between my Naruto world, and the canon. (Or where I have created an full idea from a mere concept – such an ANBU).

I shall try and do some action scene in the forms of flashbacks, but the scene I include all serve a purpose. Which shall all become relevant as we get further into the story.

Enjoy.

Also this story has **no pairings** a lot of you were worried with the bit I added at the end of last chapter, and seemed to think that it was Haru/Hidemi. Its not – nor will it ever be. The fact remains that the three of them grew up, and as they grew up they received their own memories, as well as memories of previous lives. There is no one else like them, and no one else with the ability to understand them like each other.

So there will be no pairings between the three of them and anyone else. Its no threesome or whatever you want to call it. It is a close friendship between the three of them, like siblings. However, if any of them need to be comforted, the other two will rise to the challenge. Therefore: not a pairing.

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and they trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja**

**Chapter III: The Perfect Seal**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

To the general public Orochimaru of the Sannin, had become a missing-nin of Konoha due to the betrayal to the current Hokage, the Yondaime. To everyone who dared to look into it, anymore than that it was because the Sandaime had picked Namikaze Minato as his successor, instead of Orochimaru, his favourite pupil.

The ninja collectively thought it had something to do with the battle between the two Sannin, Jiraiya and Orochimaru himself. However ninja, whom were Jounin or ANBU knew the truth. They had there when the Sandaime had discovered the labs within Konoha, testing facilities and the like. Where Orochimaru practised grotesque experiments on the citizens of Konoha.

However, only the ANBU and the Hokage, the Yondaime, noticed that all the experiments had to do with putting strain on chakra, so as to defy all laws of human nature. The fact that a lot of the experiments were done on Uchiha, led to two facts being drawn. The first being that Orochimaru considered himself superior to fellow humans, enough to treat them like mere lab rats on his quest for the impossible. The second was that Orochimaru wanted the sharingan. He wanted to learn jutsu.

It was these facts, which were broadcasted through the clans, stating simply. 'All clans sporting Kekkei Genkai must avoid S-Class Missing-Nin Orochimaru at all costs.' So, the fear of Orochimaru happened, as well as the avoidance of his unfortunate apprentice, Anko.

But as Haru lay on the grass, seeing everything to plainly, a feat which had only ever happened once before, not half an hour before his death in a past life. He had been trying to give justification to the killing of the Uchiha Clan. Testing yourself against children and retired ninja was worthless. So why did he do it? Haru saw all of his thoughts linked together, from Orochimaru, right through the Uchiha Massacre. But how they were connected, he had yet to work out.

'But who taught Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan techniques…?'

* * *

_Flashback _

_Haru wore his ANBU Mask, watching the proceedings with growing interest and fear. Around him, Rai and Hidemi wore their masks, as did the two other ANBU Captains present. There were no ANBU Commanders, as the five Commanders had been killed by the Kyuubi in an attempt to slow it down. The five of them present, were those chosen as their successors. The five ANBU stood before the Hokage, whom was staring at a sheet of paper in front of him, a brush in his hand. The Sandaime was beside him, staring at his successor wearily._

_"We have done all we can in stopping the Kyuubi." Murmured the Yondaime, his blue eyes sad. "We have two days until the demon reaches the village."_

_The tension in the room was palatable, as the ANBU waited for the Hokage to continue. _

_"I have gather you here, because as of now, you are the highest ranked ANBU we have in the village. The most trusted of our ninja. I ask you here for you to offer me consul – as I believe that I have found a solution to the problem the Kyuubi shows us." Stated the Yondaime. "I only ask that you do not disagree with my decision – my mind is made up on that. I just ask that from this point forwards, you aid the Sandaime in upholding any laws which are passed. You shall understand soon. I also ask for your help in preparing for what is to come. These requests are not orders, and the five of you are free to refuse them."_

_In unison, the five of them bowed. _

_"We shall help you, Hokage-sama." Stated the eagle masked ANBU, Washi. _

_"Remove your masks." Intoned the Sandaime. "Secrecy has no meaning now."_

_The five took off their masks, allowing the trio to see the identity of their fellow ANBU Captains for the first time. Nezumi offered them a small smile, her normally bubbly personally tempered with the situtation. While Washi nodded his head at them, his Hyuuga eyes a pearl white, like the rest of his clan. _

_"Hidemi-san." Said the Yondaime, causing the seventeen year old to watch him wearily. "You are the only other Seal Master in this room, aside from myself."_

_"Seal?" murmured Hidemi, frowning. "You intend to make a jinchuuriki?"_

_"The Yondaime nodded his head, his eyes sad, a move which was mimicked by the Sandaime. _

_"Isn't that what Kumo did a few years ago with the Nekomata?" questioned Washi, his voice deep and a monotone. _

_"Hai." Replied Hidemi, her eyes focused on a paper, which was in the shape of a seal. "But no perfect seal has ever been designed for this purpose. To do so in days would be…" She trailed off, her eyes lightening slightly. "Unless…"_

_One Namikaze Minato watched her in confusion, as she appeared to be thinking something over. _

_"The perfect seal must be able to convert demonic chakra into normal chakra, while keeping the bijuu suppressed within the jinchuuriki." Lectured Hidemi. "Imperfect seals can only do one, usually the former." She nodded her head to herself. "However, there is a method in suppressing chakra, and could be altered so that it suppresses demon chakra only. But, the method hasn't been tested yet."_

_"We don't have time to test it, Hidemi-san." Stated Nezumi, a light frown on her face. _

_"No." murmured Rai. "But all of this trouble to make the seal prefect. I heard a rumour that Uzumaki-san was pregnant but…?"_

_"You will use your own child as the container?" stated Haru, aghast. He could only think of one reason why making the seal perfect would be a priority, especially in so little time. _

_Yondaime nodded his head solemnly. _

_"That is why you asked us to aid the Sandaime at a later point then." Murmured Rai, before nodding his head at Hidemi, who looked worried. "Demi's idea would work in theory. The actual creation of the seal is something she can do, but in grafting it you will need someone else beside the Sandaime, who will be, I am assuming, looking over the sealing process on your child."_

_The Yondaime looked between the three ninja, uncertainly for the moment. _

_"The chakra required is more than Sandaime-sama can offer with the new altercation to the seal, so as to perfect it. He is saying that one of us three should be there to help." Came Haru's voice, soothing and dodging the truth to the Hokage's questioning look. _

_"Hokage-sama." A person spoke from behind the door. "Uzumaki-san has gone into labour early."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Rai watched in light amusement as Sasuke was chased by Hino, now the size of a lion, around the grounds of the compound. The eight year old had changed a lot over the past two weeks. He had been so angry at the beginning, it could rival most teenagers. He hardly spoke and if he did, it was in quiet, clipped tones. He never did anything, unless he saw merit in doing it. Such as the art of sealing, until Hidemi showed him some of the things that sealing could do. He had transformed. He was still quiet, but spoke more. His voice had become more natural, relaxed, and he began to help Hidemi around the house. It wasn't obvious at first, but he was a lot different now, than he was before.

Whatever Haru had done to him, it had changed him. On the decking, beside him, was a written request, forwarded by the Hokage, from various parents around the village. All of whom stated that their daughters were suffering from the loss of the Uchiha and were politely requesting that he go back to the Academy. Rai had taken the request from a genin that morning. The request had humoured him. He suddenly lifted his heard to where Hino had Sasuke pinned below him.

"Hino, Brat, no mauling one another. Hidemi will not be happy if you ruin the grass."

"Hidemi won't be happy either way." Murmured Hidemi into his ear, as she suddenly appeared at his elbow. "We need to leave soon."

Rai nodded his head mutely, before the two walked towards Sasuke. At their approach, both dog and boy stopped their movements, watching them cautiously.

"Sasuke." Began Hidemi, once they were close enough. "The three of us think that you should attend a gathering. Haru thinks that it will allow you to see what a ninja is. Not necessarily what it should be. When Hino starts to leave, follow him. He shall lead you to the place. We just ask that you remain respectful while you are there."

* * *

Sasuke frowned, uncertain, before nodding his head. Rai and Hidemi then left, leaving the eight year old alone. Not long after, Hino began to growl, restless, so Sasuke followed him out of the compound, and through the maze of streets that was Konoha. They eventually got near Hokage Tower, until Hino entered a non-descript doorway. Sasuke followed at a run, before following the dog down several hallways. They stopped at a door and entered. Inside was an amphitheatre style room, which steeped down onto the floor below. Sasuke paused in the doorway, one that lead to a section which contained civilians and normal ninja. The rest of the amphitheatre was full of ANBU. Hino whined in front of him, and Sasuke followed him down to a pair of empty seats, where the two sat.

"What is this?" murmured Sasuke, more to himself than anything. Hino began to lick himself, so Sasuke didn't think he was going to get any answers there. Not that Hino would give him any.

"ANBU Gathering." Came a voice from behind. Sasuke turned around in his seat to see an old woman, her eyes watching over him like a hawk. "Why is a brat like you here?"

"I was asked to come." Replied Sasuke, his voice cold, but the underlying meekness was there.

"Sure." She said in disbelief. "It is the gathering of ANBU, so as to remember their comrades, and the true heroes of the village."

"Why not go to the memorial stone then?" asked Sasuke, confused slightly.

The old woman gave a bitter laugh, causing some people nearby to flinch at her.

"Memorial stone? Don't make me laugh again boy! ANBU are the true heroes of the village. You remember that boy!"

Somehow knowing that the conversation their had ended, Sasuke was frowning. He didn't understand what the old woman was trying to say, or why he was here. He didn't see why a gathering of ANBU was done here, when a memorial could be done at the stone.

Suddenly, the area became quiet. Sasuke flicked his eyes to the stage at the bottom, where the Hokage appeared, wearing his Hokage hat, along with five white cloaked ANBU, whom with just looking at them, Sasuke could tell that they were in a league above the other ANBU here.

"To ninja and civilians of this village, I welcome you to this gathering. The remembrance of our fallen heroes. To our ANBU, I bow to you." Here, the old Hokage actually bowed, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. "ANBU exists for one purpose – to protect and serve the village. To do the missions which allows our country to sleep in peace. That allows our children to become the next generation. That allows for happiness to prosper. Without ANBU – none of this could happen. Without the sacrifice made by its fallen heroes, none of this could have happened. Let us have a moment of silence for our fallen heroes."

Immediately, every head in the room bowed, and the lights began to dim. Then, the eagle-masked white-cloaked ANBU spoke, his voice echoing across the room, despite how quiet it was.

"ANBU – remember your comrades."

As one, all ANBU held up an arm, and in the darkness, blue and the occasional green dot spread all over the ampitheatre, as the ANBU allowed for the chakra they focused into their hands to become visible, creating coloured balls of light. If Sasuke's eyes weren't deceiving him, he could even see someone with a ball of _white_ chakra at the front near the stage. Eventually, the chakra disippated, leaving the room in darkness once more. The silence was echoing, until without order, all of the ANBU suddenly vanished, and the others began to clear the room. Sasuke allowed himself to get carried by the crowd, and with Hino, (who had shrunk enough to fit onto his head) he left the building. The sunlight nearly blinded him as he left the building. The remembrance didn't even last ten minutes, which caused him to frown slightly. If ANBU were such vaulted heroes, then surely they would have deserved something better? Something more fancy.

"I know what you are thinking."

Sasuke whirled around to see Haru, Hidemi and Rai stood waiting for him. How they had got out of the hall, into normal chuunin clothes, and to meet him, would be a mystery to him. It was Rai who had spoke, and was now carrying a hyperactive Hino in his arms.

"Really?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as the three adults began to walk, and Sasuke matched their pace as best he could. The walk continued in silence, until they reached the compound. Once inside, they all gathered in the living area, and Hidemi began to speak as though reciting from a text book.

"ANBU exist to do the missions in this village that are needed to be done for its survival. Such as preventing wars, assassinations. They are no mere hired-kunai as in some cases, but a well trained group of ninja whose job is to prevent the Hokage and this village from being harmed. The reason why ANBU are remembered in such a manner, is because ANBU heroes are never added to the memorial stone. If an ANBU dies on a mission, they are titled as a missing ninja, who is later captured and killed by Konoha Hunter-Nin. A random Hunter-Nin gets the name of the particular ANBU added to their collection, but not the money coming from their death. This money gets given to the family of the dead ANBU as compensation. ANBU is an organisation that is never meant to exist. Everyone within this village does, in fact, all Hidden Villages and civilians know of the existence of ANBU in all Hidden Villages. But no one can prove it. Anyone who sees ANBU as evidence, is either dead, or sworn to silence. If a mission goes wrong, which plenty of ANBU missions do, a village can simply state that the ninja was a missing ninja, and get no blame for it. This is why their names are never added to the Memorial Stone. The families, however, are told the truth. It was them you were sat with today."

Sasuke nodded his head, his eyes wide, as he assilated all of this information with what he had previously known about ANBU. Which was basically a secret group of ninja who were above average in skills. Now, however, he knew it was quite different. As the Hokage had stated, they were the true heroes of this village.

"You know." Murmured Haru, leaning back and focusing on Sasuke with his green eyes. "For a kid who whined at me for taking him out of the Academy, you haven't been bored around here have you? Do you think you will miss it?"

Sasuke paused before he was going to reply, processing what the older Uchiha had just said.

"Miss it…do you mean I am going back?"

"Maybe. If you could see what you were like two weeks ago, maybe." Here, Rai paused in his speech, frowning at Sasuke. "Though, I think we might have to give you the 'talk.'"

Sasuke looked between the three, confused. Rai having a grin the size it was couldn't be a good thing.

"What is this 'talk'?" murmured Sasuke, looking between the three of them.

"Your what, eight?" continued Rai, stroking his chin in thought. "I think I was five when I had my first talk."

Hidemi replied in a language which Sasuke couldn't understand, which caused the two to chuckle.

"What is this talk?" insisted Sasuke, unbeknownst to him, acting his age for the first time in a while, displaying childish curiosity and innocence.

"Give it two years." Came Haru's smooth voice, shooting an amused look at Rai.

"Excuse me – have you read this letter?" asked Rai, bringing a letter out of no where, which caused Sasuke to blink.

"Quite obviously no – you have had it." Said Haru slowly, as though he was talking to a child, before he snatched the letter and began to skim it, before chuckling. "Sasuke, you have a fan club."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he shuddered slightly.

"Those girls which I saw when I picked you up from the academy?" murmured Hidemi. "Airheads, scarlet women -," This caused the two men to snort. "But harmless. Why?"

"It's a letter from their parents politely requesting for Sasuke to come back to the Academy 'for the sake of their precious daughters'. Fools." Muttered Haru, rolling his eyes. "I guess we shall comply with their wishes. Starting Monday."

* * *

Sasuke had returned to the Academy like he never left. Few people noticed his change in attitude, but other than that things were pretty much the same. He felt…happier. He left the Academy everyday to be met with either Hino, Rai's partner was always excited to see him, or one of his three new guardians. Some people had commented on these strange people who were meeting him, one of which was Ino, who did so in front of Hidemi one day.

_"Sasuke-kun!" screeched Ino, as she clung onto his arm. For an eight year old, she did have a strong grip. Sasuke ignored her, as he did everyday, and continued on his way, wondering who would be meeting him that day. When he turned the corner, he saw Hidemi was leant against the wall casually, in her mouth a cigarette which Sasuke had seen each of the trio smoking from time to time. The cigarette smelt strange, but Sasuke had yet to ask what it was meant to do. Ino paused in her following him, eyeing Hidemi as though she was competition. Sasuke, seeing this, almost snorted._

_"Hidemi." Murmured Sasuke in greeting, noticing that Ino had followed him over. Hidemi nodded her head, and dropped the cigarette onto the floor, putting it out with her sandal._

_"Can I help you, little girl?" asked Hidemi, frowning at the girl who was glaring at her._

_"You leave my Sasuke-kun alone!"_

_Hidemi blinked for a second, before laughing lightly._

_"Don't you laugh at me!" hissed Ino, her eyes narrowed. "Go on Sasuke, tell her! Tell her all about us!"_

_Sasuke took a step back, not exactly sure what he was meant to do in this situation, but decided to do the one thing he was good at: acting aloof._

_"I think you are badly misinformed, little girl." Stated Hidemi, amusement could be seen plainly in her brown eyes. "I don't think there is an us between you and little Sasuke."_

_"Little girl…?" growled Ino, about to jump on Hidemi, before she paused, as though reigning in her temper, and then spoke in a dignified voice, a completely different side to her. "Who are you?"_

_"Saito Hidemi – one of Sasuke's guardians."_

_"Oh…right."_

It amused Hidemi greatly to watch Ino make a fool out of herself. Other than incidents like these, the weeks after Sasuke's return to the Academy were pretty uneventful. Sasuke began to notice a pattern appearing, as each of the three would take it in turns to be out on a mission, and as Sasuke sat in class, waiting to be let out, he almost instinctively knew that Rai and Hidemi would be out on missions, and Haru would be waiting for him to get back. Life was getting a little boring, and in Sasuke's opinion, that is what he needed right now.

* * *

"You know, you three keep avoiding my questions towards your addiction to those things." Here, Sasuke gestured to the nearly empty packet of cigarettes which were in front of Haru, as he lay on the grass outside, staring up at the night sky.

"I know we do. Obviously not doing well enough job if you noticed, a mere Academy student." Replied Haru, while watching the stars, especially the brightest one of all. "Have you ever just lay down and watched then stars?"

Sasuke frowned at the question, but shook his head. Haru patted the grass down next to him, and Sasuke lay down hesitantly.

"Your tense – relax." Murmured Haru, his green eyes glittering under the light of the moon. It was then that Sasuke noticed just how unnatural a colour they were. Especially in the Uchiha Clan.

Haru gestured towards the sky, and Sasuke followed his hands, as he pointed out various stars, and their names.

"That is Sirius the Dog Star." Said Haru, a light grin on his face. Sasuke noticed that it was the brightest star in the sky. "I used to know a man called Sirius."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to see Haru better.

"He was rather…eccentric I guess. He liked playing jokes on people, extremely playful. Always the joker." Haru's eyes were sad as he spoke this, as though remembering a fond memory from many, many years ago. "He was a good fighter too – died in battle. Best way for a person like him to go, in my opinion."

"Would you want to go like that as well?" whispered Sasuke, staring up at Haru with cold eyes.

A strange look flittered across Haru's face, before a small smile appeared on it.

"I wouldn't know until I have tried it. But I can't imagine me being some old, retired ninja doing nothing, or accomplishing anything. At least the Hokage still has some spirit in him."

Here, Haru chuckled lightly, as though thinking of someone else, he stopped, and then hauled Sasuke up.

"Right you, bed. You have the Academy tomorrow, where they teach you the right end to hold a kunai, and how not to poke yourself with one." Said Haru, directing Sasuke to his room.

"You know, I could go through the Academy much quicker if you helped me a bit." Stated Sasuke.

"The Academy develops your social skills, something you need. So no." replied Haru, before leaving the room. "Go to sleep now, Sasuke."

* * *

The crash echoed throughout the home, causing Sasuke to jolt awake. He bolted to the door of his room, and slid it open slowly. He then crept down the hallway, and paused, staring at the figure, which was hunched over in the doorway to the compound, breathing heavily. It was Hidemi. When she saw him, she lifted her head up slightly, and Sasuke could see that she was injured, a large gash had cut through the white ANBU vest she wore, and she was blooded and bruised everywhere else.

"Get Haru."

With that she collapsed, and Sasuke rushed back down the corridors, while wondering how Haru hadn't heard the noise. Sasuke reached Haru's door, and banged on it to wake the older Uchiha up. Eventually, the door slid open, and Haru came out, wide awake.

"What?"

"Hidemi is injured."

Immdiately, Haru's entire demenor changed, and his eyes became cold, and his manner robotic.

"Sasuke, go into the bathroom. There should be a big white box, get it, and bring it to the kitchen."

Haru ran to where Hidemi was, and brought her onto the kitchen counter, and began to shamelessly remove the clothing from the body, identifying the most serious of all the wounds. He then routed through the cabinet, finding bottles containing liquids of varying colours, and set them down on the counter top. He got a bowl and some water, and began to clean the blood and grime off of the woman. Sasuke came in seconds later, carting the white box. Haru opened it, and brought out a small, circular like thing. He put it over Hidemi's mouth, and watched as she breathed out. The paper which was attached to the device turned blue, causing him to sigh in relief. He turned to Sasuke, who noted that the ninja seemed to be a little calmer.

"Can you clean up the rest of her wounds, while I start to wrap them."

Sasuke nodded his head, and began to do as he was told, while Haru set about preparing a strange concoction, by mixing the liquids he had gotten from the cabinets. Eventually, he had enough to fill a shot glass, and tilted Hidemi's head back, and poured it down her throat. The woman convulsed slightly in his hold, nearly spitting the liquid back up, but Haru kept a tight grip. Hidemi swallowed it, and her muscles began to ease, and many of the cuts stopped bleeding all together.

"What was that?" murmured Sasuke, frowning. "Why haven't you taken her to the hospital?"

"The secrecy of ANBU is the top most priority. Far more important than her health. All ANBU must be able to heal themselves, or have someone they trust be able to do it for them. That was a concoction, which when made increased the adrenaline in the body, which stops the body from bleeding. It also replenishes some of the blood lost, relaxes the muscles, and sets work healing some of the deeper more serious wounds."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, as he heard Haru list off what a small concoction that size could do.

"I know, amazing isn't it?" drawled Haru, who began to feel Hidemi's body, checking it for broken bones and the like. All she had was a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist and ankle, and bruising to her ribs. On top of this, there were plenty of cuts and bruises, but these were minimal in comparison. Haru brought out some salve from the box, and began to rub it into the cuts and bruises, before wrapping them up tightly. He turned to Hidemi, frowning. "Sasuke, hold her down the best you can."

Sasuke complied, and held down the woman, while Haru put a towel in her mouth for her to bite down on. Hidemi was still semi-conscious, and seemed to know what Haru was about to do. He sat her up slowly, before holding onto the arm and the neck. Then, he made a quick, hard, pull on her arm, setting the shoulder back into place. Hidemi appeared to lose all colour she had, as she bit down upon the towel in her mouth, but she didn't make any noise. Sasuke held onto her, as she flinched. Haru then focused some chakra, and Hidemi fell asleep immediately.

"She should be okay now."

Sasuke nodded his head, moving off Hidemi, not at all concerned with her state of undress. He was training to be a ninja – things like this weren't meant to affect him at all.

"You are turning into my little helper aren't you?" murmured Haru, as the two of them walked out onto the back of the compound, an area they had only vacated a few hours earlier. Sasuke remained silent, while Haru watched him, waiting for a reaction. "You spoken to Naruto at the academy?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I haven't had much chance. But anytime I do see him, its as though he is avoiding me."

Haru nodded his head slightly, before he spoke.

"Well, this shall have to change."

On the receiving end of a questioning look, Haru elaborated.

"The Hokage has asked me to help Naruto. Train him, take him in or whatever. Basically, kinda be there for him." Haru shrugged slightly, messing his hair up, causing it to stick up oddly. "I however, think it is unfair that I train him, and not you. So, I am going to be giving both of you a…little extra help."

Sasuke smiled slightly, not too put off that he would be getting it with the dob…Naruto. Sasuke's thoughts continued to go down that line, until Haru interrupted his train of thought.

"I know Sasuke, this might be a bit hard for you to speak about." Murmured Haru, a concerned look in his eyes. A look which Sasuke had only ever got off his mother, rarely from anyone else. "But what did Itachi do to you?"

Sasuke looked at him, confused for a second.

"Or rather – what did he make you see? What did he tell you to do?"

Sasuke flinched back, his eyes downcast. Haru knew immediately that his fishing out in the dark had caught something. Something big.

"Sasuke?"

"He told me…" whispered Sasuke, his eyes fixed on the floor. "He told me how the gain Mangekyou Sharingan."

Haru's eyes widened considerably.

"He wants me to hate him, and want to kill him. To fight him with my own Mangekyou Sharingan."

"He told you to kill your best friend. That this is the way in which Mangekyou Sharingan is gained? The great power of the Uchiha Clan?" stated Haru. "What did he make you see?"

"Death of the clan. Everyone. Over. And Over. So much blood." Here, Sasuke gulped, his eyes appearing to stare at nothing.

"Sasuke." Murmured Haru, before repeating himself, causing the black haired child to look at him, blinking tears away. "Come here."

Haru enveloped the child in a hug, while whispering in his ear.

"Let it out. There is no shame in this. No other eight year old could have handled this. Mourn for them."

Sasuke did. He sobbed into Haru's shoulder, while Haru patted him on head, all the while going over the facts he now had. Itachi had let Sasuke live, just for him to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. But what reason could the elder Uchiha brother have of keeping Sasuke alive for this? Itachi wasn't that arrogant to believe that he couldn't get challenges elsewhere, so what was so important about the Mangekyou Sharingan, for Itachi to want to fight Sasuke with it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Haru-san?" murmured Uchiha Shisui, as he knocked on the door to the complex. The sixteen year old ninja stared around the compound dubiously, looking extremely uncertain. He had come here to speak to Uchiha Haru, the eldest of the current generation of the Uchiha. The generation which was having doubts about their clans power and honesty. Shisui knew that he wasn't the first, nor did he doubt that he would be the last, who spoke to Haru, the epitome of the rebel Uchiha._

_"Shisui-kun." Murmured Haru, as he appeared next to Shisui. "Come, come inside. We are alone for now."_

_Shisui followed the enigmatic man inside, while staring around the compound. He saw a few pictures of the trio, the other two ninja he knew to be Haru's comrades. Ninja who the Uchiha Clan to be sub-ninja, and the reasons as to why the twenty-four year old Haru didn't reach for greatness. That these two ninja held him back. Shisui made himself comfortable on a chair, while Haru busied himself into making some drinks. Haru then sat down across him in a relaxed position, while watching Shisui with detached interest._

_"What can I help you with?" murmured Haru, taking a sip of his drink._

_"There is another clan meeting coming up." began Shisui, slightly nervously. "The plan is getting further ahead. They are trying to think of the best possible time to strike."_

_"So they are really going to go through with it, hm?" muttered Haru, as he leant back and brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. "You know, and I know, that it won't work."_

_"But they seem to think that it is better for the clan."_

_"What about the rest of you?" asked Haru. "Surely some of you could come up with a plan, a way to stop it. Hell – refuse to participate. Stop going to clan meetings. The Clan Heir doesn't even attend them! I don't see why you all should."_

_"Itachi has been acting strangely lately." Whispered Shisui, his eyes taking on a confused glint. "I have been tasked to keep an eye on him."_

_"But he knows nothing of the plan the Uchiha had?"_

_"No. He hasn't been to the meetings for him to be informed."_

_"Good." Stated Haru, nodding his head. "You shall need to act quickly then. You will need to keep watching Itachi, make sure he doesn't start acting out. We will need him. Try and get the others to revolt too, their help would be appreciated in making sure that this madness doesn't happen. What Fugaku is on, I don't know. To come up with something as crazy as this though…"_

_"He seems to believe that the village is becoming a failure, and that it is the clans duty to fix it."_

_"A coup wouldn't work. He must know that, otherwise his skills are rustier than I initially thought."_

_"The Hokage is old, they are counting on him being far slower than them."_

_"He was titled 'the God of all Ninja' and 'The Professor'." Muttered Haru sarcastically. "Yeh, he is really going to be defenceless. Fools. They will get what is coming to them."_

_"Aren't you going to touch wood?" asked Shisui._

_"No."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Here is chapter three. I hope you all understood what they were talking about in the flashback there. I have come up with a lot of this plot, plenty of twists and turns. I hope to amuse you all the way, but his is a question to you all.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all reborn, yes?

But what if they weren't the only ones?

**Still Looking For a BETA!!**

Enjoy pondering.

Morrigu-chan x


	4. The Abilities of War

**A/N: **Hey everyone! The flashback in this chapter is set during the Iwa-Konoha war. Approximately three years before the Kyuubi attacked. My timeline of events goes like this. (Try to keep up). Iwa War starts. A year later, the trio join ANBU (age 13). A year after that, Kakashi joins ANBU, with the events of Kakashi's Gaiden happening prior to that. The war ends within Kakashi's first year in ANBU, and Namikaze Minato is named Yondaime. Two years after that, the Kyuubi attacks, and the Rookie Nine are born.

If any of that made sense to you, you did well.

Enjoy this chapter. I shall now be doing flashbacks (to the war – because some of you wanted action, so now you have action) and time skips, because I have four years to cover people, until they graduate!

Also, this chapter explains about the hidden countries. Some of you were saying how the three of them should go and see their graves etc. But the idea didn't really grow on me. I find the idea that the hidden countries exist in some hidden continent in the Pacific to be over done, and besides, I am going with the idea that reincarnation takes _many, many_, years.

Review

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and they trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja**

**Chapter IV: The Abilities of War**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'Shine forever beacon of light  
Blaze in the air  
Vanquishing night  
Sing forever  
Proud and strong  
Anthem of life  
Conquering song_

Though tides of fate  
Onward run  
The song of hope  
Once begun  
Will ever more  
Remain.'

- **_'Wonder' by Laura Michelle Kelly_**

**_(Lord of the Rings London Production)_**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hidemi walked the halls of ANBU headquarters, wearing her black cloak, the purple vest beneath barely visible. Her cat-mask was secured over her face, as she watched in an almost detached way as people ran around, swords in their hands, as they prepared to head out to the front lines. She distantly registered that she must look rather odd, walking calmly through the unorganised chaos of the headquarters, as teams brought injured in, and teams left, not knowing if they were to return._

_She walked towards a side room, rarely used these days in war. Normally, Captain Usa would come with the Lietenants when inducting a new team member, but due to the Captain's attention being elsewhere, Hidemi had to do so and induct the rookie. _

_Their other team mate was currently getting his arm fixed after having a dangerous run in with Iwa-nin. Hidemi stepped through the door, spotting a silver haired boy, for lack of a better word. One whose black vest seemed to swallow him whole, and whose dog-mask barely fit on his face. Hidemi had already read his file, given to her by the boy's sensei, Namikaze Minato. _

_Hidemi allowed a small, sad smile to creep up on her face. It wasn't her place to call him a boy. The twelve year old was only two years her junior. At her entrance, the boy had stood up, facing her with his chin raised._

_'Good, he had spirit.'_

_"Rookie Inu." She said, stepping further into the room, closing the door behind her. She inserted chakra into a seal near the door, bathing the room in a war for secrecy. It was why she had chosen that particular room to meet him in. She had employed seals all around it, for secret meetings. "I am your leader, Lieutenant Neko."_

_Inu nodded his head, and Hidemi was struck momentarily by how it was as though an adult was stuck in a child's body. He was the same age as most ninja graduated the Academy! _

_"I have read your file." Murmured Hidemi, unearthing a file from underneath her cloak. "It can be said that files such as these speak the bare minimum when it concerns ninja. However, what did speak volumes for you, was Namikaze-san's concern over you. I am to understand that you have been his student since you graduated the Academy? For five years?"_

_Inu nodded his head, and Hidemi frowned beneath her mask. It was a preconceived notion that ANBU were 'cloak and dagger'. But the fact remained that they were **not** emotionless killers, and looking at the boy across from him, Hidemi could see that he might have problems processing that. He had joined ANBU for a reason, and he might be disappointed to discover that a requirement was the complete trust in your team mates, who ANBU members had to trust with everything, except their identity. That was the choice of any member of ANBU, whether to inform their team mates of who they were._

_"Inu-san." Stated Hidemi, gesturing for the rookie to sit down, to which the order was complied straight away. "Your reasoning for joining ANBU was unknown to your sensei, and it was never stated in the application process. I would like to hear it from you."_

_Silence permeated the room, and then Inu's voice spoke up, and Hidemi's expression turned sad when she heard his voice. It was so young. _

_"I have chosen to join ANBU because I think that I can help better in this war as an ANBU, rather than being a member of a genin squad." Stated Inu. _

_Hidemi frowned, and spoke. _

_"What of when the war ends, what would you do then?"_

_"Complete my missions in a way that ANBU would be proud of."_

_"Namikaze-san expressed to me his worries over you." Began Hidemi. "He stated that you chose to become a ninja for the sole reason of creating a name for yourself, in what he believes, as a way of separating your identity from that of your father. The war has been going on for two years, so I ask you. Do you believe that your reasoning to continue being a ninja has changed, Kakashi-san?"_

_The ANBU had no reaction to the use of his true name, and took a few seconds to formulate his answer. _

_"I wish to prove to those who have sacrificed themselves for me, that it was worth it." The voice was barely above a whisper, and Hidemi nodded her head, satisfied with the answer._

_"Welcome to ANBU, Hatake Kakashi."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Haru watched in amusement as both Sasuke and Naruto stared one another out, unknown to the silent watcher hidden in the shadows of the tree. He had convinced Sasuke, that morning, to bring Naruto home with him after the Academy. Hino had gone to pick them up, and returned with the two of them staring one another out. That was twenty minutes ago, and Haru had been watching them, amused. Hino had jumped up next to him on the tree, curled up, asleep, in the dying sunlight that filtered through the leaves. Eventually, Haru figured that he should intervene, as they were boring him, and jumped down, startling the two of them.

"As amusing as the two of you are, I asked for Naruto to be here for a reason." Said Haru, while watching the eight year olds step apart from one another. "The Hokage has asked me to train you. Both of you."

Naruto stared at him, while Sasuke looked bored. He already knew this.

"However, there are some…promises that need to be fulfilled." Haru focused his gaze on the two of them. "The first is that you, Naruto, shall either be pulled from the academy, or you can fail the next three exams."

"What..why?" yelled Naruto angrily, while stomping his feet into the ground.

"The way you are right now, is I am sorry to say, that of a dead last. By training you, you shall increase your standing and pass. However, one of the reasons I am training you is so that you and Sasuke learn to work together."

"What?" It was Sasuke this time, staring at Haru in shock, appalled at such an idea.

"Yes, that is right." Here, Haru rolled his eyes. "Teamwork, between the two of you. My plan is for the two of you to end up on the same genin team. The problem is that you, Naruto, are three years ahead of Sasuke." Stated Haru.

"I could always skip a few years?" said Sasuke hopefully, hoping to become a ninja quicker.

"Nice try." Shot Haru. "The easiest alternative, and the one which makes most sense at the present moment of time, as it allows you, Naruto, to catch up, is for you to flunk the next few years. Even barely scraping a pass in the graduating exam when the time comes."

"Why? I want to be Hokage! I can't fail!" shouted Naruto.

"The rookie of the year, and the dead last are _always_ places together." Stated Haru. "Sasuke is a shoe in for rookie of the year, while you are the dead last. Therefore, you will get placed on the same team, in theory."

"Why do you want us on the same team?" murmured Sasuke, frowning.

"Because the thing which will plague Naruto, is also something which plagues you Sasuke. It makes it _a lot_ easier by placing the two of you together."

"What do you mean by that!" demanded Naruto.

"You shall find out in due time. The fact remains that it will be easier on all parties if the two of you are on the same team when you are genin. Not just that, but you are suited to be on the same team. A rivalry of sorts exists between the two of you. You are both also adept at vastly different fields, which contrary to popular opinion is key to forming a good team."

"What is he adept at?" questioned Sasuke, with a raised eyebrow.

"His stamina is greater than anyone in this village." Said Haru simply, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen, and for Naruto to look confused. "He also has an unbelievably large amount of chakra, and can heal from wounds far quicker than expected. This makes him a close combat ninjutsu type straight away, as close combat ninjustsu can often cause a heavy drain on chakra, and damage to the person."

"What am I then?"

"Taijutsu, Ninjutsu. Your not a genjutsu or anything else, you don't have the right mindset. You are interested in seals, but not enough to become a Master like Demi. Your ninjutsu skills will most likely be high, as all of our clans were, but I imagine you to focus a lot on taijutsu. Your body was built for speed, I can tell that even before you are anywhere near maturing."

A thoughtful look crossed Sasuke's face, before Naruto spoke up.

"Erm…what's chakra?"

* * *

The weeks that followed were rather repetitive in a way. Haru (and Hidemi when she returned from her recovery) had the two boys completing a series of exercises, which improved their fitness, increased their stamina and their speed. Naruto was told that he must _not_ show any skills he learnt here at the Academy, as it could cause him to graduate early. The boy was not pleased, but got over it in time.

The two made a steady improvement, Sasuke with his stamina and amount of chakra, and Naruto with his speed. The two trained three times a week, with either Haru or Hidemi. Rai was still out on a mission, but was expected back some time soon.

It was one afternoon, one where there was no training going on, that Hidemi could be found lay on the roof of the house, enjoying the piece and quiet of their home. The twenty-five almost twenty six year old rarely got peace like this anymore, not with Naruto coming to their house three times a week. The only time she really got peace was when she was in her office, but even then she was bogged down with reading reports, sorting out the missions, replacing weaponry and other such things.

She lay there, opening a packet of herbal cigarettes, a thought passing through her mind as she thought about he past, memories which were hers, but at the same time weren't. Memories of Hermione Granger, memories that occurred such a long time ago.

When the three of them had discovered their rebirth, or whatever it could be called, they had been shocked at first. Until they decided to research just where they were. The ideas of alternate dimensions and the likes didn't hold much to them, and the further they dug into the past, the more they realised they didn't want to know.

Not long into the twenty-first century, the Earth became unwelcoming. It began to revolt against the populace, causing natural disasters and the likes. Until eventually, the Ultimate Cataclysm occurred. The majority of the damage was done to the West, which ironically were places seen to be harming the Earth the most. The tectonic plates shifted and moved, creating new continents in a matter of years, after a series of earthquake, after earthquake. All that remained behind, to populate these new continents were the populace of the East. These cultures populated the continent, and over time, it became what it was today, a culture whose dependency on technology was long since forgotten, although no one knew why, as the reasons had been lost. In its place were ninja, who could cause more destruction than any old army could hope for.

Chakra was the ability, which came to people over time, a mixture between magic running thin through everyone's blood, and the power of the Earth, which gifted the people with great spiritual power. The mixture of the two, as well as the power of the body, created chakra. Chakra reacted badly, almost like technology, with pure magic. The two forces were complete polar opposites of one another, and the trio had these two forces residing in their bodies. The only way to calm them was with the invention of Hidemi's herbal cigarettes, which worked perfectly.

The years between their death, and their rebirth were innumerable. All they could understand was that over time, everything had changed. They were the last of their kind, there were no more wizards left in the world, no where for them to find out what happened to their friends, family. Nothing. They were the last.

If they had been seventeen year old wizards, they might have been upset by that fact. But at the time they found all of this information out, they were eighteen year old ANBU Commanders, and such information didn't cause them to fear it. If anything, it was a surprise, but other than that it didn't faze the three. A testament, surely, to how much they changed over the years.

"Demi."

The woman looked up to see Rai appear on the roof next to him. His face was pale, and his eyes blood shot, but other than that, he looked alright.

"Anything happen?" asked Hidemi, as she sat herself up in a more comfortable position.

"A rookie got caught in a trap, we had to hack his arm off."

"Nasty." Hidemi scrunched her face up. "I have a seal in my room as a way of healing such a wound. Do you want me to get it?"

"No. He is in hospital. It was too serious for him not to be taken. Just his screams were a bit unsettling."

Hidemi nodded her head. Hearing her long time friend, one who was usually the life of conversations, so sad and morose, it wasn't a pleasant thing. Hidemi stepped forwards, and wrapped the red head in a hug. The man was almost a whole foot taller than her, but she didn't care. She had never cared what others thought about her, and she wasn't about to start now.

"You want to play some shogi?" asked Hidemi, when she let go of him.

"How about some good, old fashioned chess?" murmured Rai, and Hidemi offered him a bright smile, and the two of them vanished from the roof.

* * *

October 10th was not a pleasant day for anyone. To the village, it reminded them of the day when their greatest hero died, to protect them all. To the ninja, it was the day to remember that not even the greatest of demons could beat them. To one Uzumaki Naruto, it was a day to be feared. Which is odd, considering it is his birthday. All he knew, was that ever since he was younger, the villagers seemed more spiteful on this day than any other. At times, the drunken rabble would come after him at night, only to be stopped by ninja whose identities were hidden by the darkness.

Naruto walked slowly towards where Haru-sensei lived, along with the teme. His feet dragged, as the nine year-old's thoughts whirled around the day ahead, and he felt sweat drip down his back in fear. Whatever the villagers had planned for him, he knew that it wouldn't be good.

"Baka." Hissed Sasuke, trying to get his attention, frowning at the boy, who jerked slightly, looking at him slightly startled.

Naruto growled slightly, before noticing that they had arrived at the house. The two children walked up to the home, removing their shoes as they entered the house.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Called Hidemi, as they entered the house. The two walked towards the living area, where Hidemi was frowning at a board with a set of pieces, all of which were foreign to the two academy students.

"What are you doing, Demi-chan?" called Naruto as he perched next to her, looking from her to the board and back again.

"Rai is home?" questioned Sasuke, as that was the only ninja out of the trio who could out-strategise Hidemi.

"Hai, he is in his room. Hino is there as well." Stated Hidemi, referring to the dog, which had picked the two boys up from school.

"Given up yet, Demi?" asked Rai, as he casually appeared at the door, a wide grin on his face, showing off the canines he had. His red hair was stuck up in odd directions, giving him a relaxed look.

"Never." She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Rai rolled his eyes dramatically, before turning to the two.

"Haru has left the village to run some errands, he should be back later on tonight." Stated Rai. "I shall be coaching you two today. So, midgets, follow me."

Sasuke clenched his fist, but followed the ninja all the same. Naruto felt the stirrings of fear in his stomach. Haru wasn't here, and it was his birthday. Who would protect him now? Something was going to happen… his chest tightened, and his blood ran cold.

"Naruto, something wrong?" asked Hidemi, lifting her brown eyes from the board, to connect with his blue ones.

"Iie, it is nothing." Murmured Naruto, turning to leave the room.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Stated Hidemi, causing Naruto to pause in the doorway. "You have nothing to fear on this day Naruto, and you never should have had anything to fear on this day either." Warm arms circled his waist, and Hidemi crouched down behind him, and engulfed him in a hug. "Do not let it consume you, Naruto. Others are here for you, even Sasuke, so loathed you are to admit it."

"Hai, arigato."

Naruto ran off to join the other two, leaving a thoughtful Hidemi behind.

* * *

Haru ran back to the village, a package stored in his arms. His body was tense and alert, as any ninja's would be when travelling alone. The chances of him running into enemy ninja were high, and instincts honed through experience wouldn't change anytime soon. His feet were powered by chakra, as he leapt from branch to branch, his movements barely disturbing the surroundings, as he sped back to the village at speeds almost unmatched by most ninja.

Whatever lifetime had lived in, he had always been enamoured with the ability to move quickly. To have the wind rushing through his hair, to have his surroundings mash together in a whirl, as he blurred through it. Whether it be by broom, or his own two feet, he had always embraced the swiftness he had been gifted with since birth.

As a child, it was used as a tool to escape bullies. As a wizard, a way in which to enjoy a spot, to be the best. As a saviour, the way in which to beat your enemies. As an Uchiha, to astound the clan and to receive their praise. As a ninja, to complete his missions. As an ANBU, to survive. It had become a rarity over time to use the skills he was gifted with in both lives for fun, rather than for a purpose.

So at every chance he got, he took chance to enjoy himself. Especially in such times that he could be killed at any moment.

Suddenly, Haru paused, his entire body tightly strung, as the pupil within his eyes widened, taking in everything around him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, enough to pick up the sound of a sword moving the slightest bit within its sheath, the slight sound of ninja shoes on branches and leather gloves being clenched. Haru frowned slightly, before jumping into higher branches, his movements soundless. If it were ninja following him, then they would arrive at his previous placement in a matter of seconds.

The branches below moved, as the ninja moved to intercept him. The sudden movement of the trees showed that his followers were not ninja of Konoha. All ninja of Konoha knew how to navigate the forests without stirring it. These were foreign ninja, on Konoha's land. On his land. He saw them land on the ground below, and saw that it was a squad of ANBU. Due to their comfort of being in trees, or rather, high off the ground, Haru theorised that it was Iwa Shinobi. Iwagakure's ninja all had training within forests and trees, to prepare them for war within Hi no Kuni. These ninja were used to being in trees, but not used to trailing someone within them. Thus how Haru noticed them.

"Lieutenant, Uchiha has gone." Hissed one of the ANBU, his eyes trailing around the area.

"He must still be in the area, split up and find him. He must be found and captured at all costs." Hissed the Lieutenant, and the ground split up. Haru was sat on an upper branch, a light frown on his face. They were after Uchiha Haru, not Commander Karasu. This was a strange thing indeed. No doubt this had something to do with the Sharingan, and him going on a regular Chuunin mission to collect a package had allowed for them to chance a capture.

What Iwagakure wanted with the Sharingan though, was a mystery. They had surrendered to Konoha eleven years before, were they trying to start again? Haru shook his head; he wasn't about to find anything out while hiding from them. A small smirk crossed his face. Now was the time to use the skills gifted to him for battle. A rush of exhilaration echoed through his body, as he let the shadows of the trees swallow him up.

* * *

"How can one Chuunin escape us?" murmured one of the ANBU, a frown on his face as his brown cloak and white mask hid the ninja's identity.

"Whoever said I was a mere chuunin?" Came a voice right next to the ninja's ear, as cold steel was pressed against his neck. "Iwa is still not up to standard I see."

The cold steel penetrated the ANBU's neck, and the last thought running through the ANBU's head was _'Where did he come from?' _

Haru looked down at the form of the dead ANBU, mentally ticking off the two regulars. His senses then sought out where the Lieutenant was, before he flitted between the trees once more. He intended to get some answers from the last one, before he continued back to Konoha. Haru's eyes seemed to glow within the dim slight, as his green eyes flicked from place to place, searching for the last ANBU. He wouldn't let them delay him too much, as he had a birthday celebration to get to. He felt a chakra flare from nearby, and smirked. Looks like the leader found one of the bodies. Haru disappeared, his movements not even a blur, or a flicker. He just vanished.

* * *

The Lieutenant stared at the mutilated body, which was before him. One of his subordinates, no doubt his other was much like this. The analytical side of his brain was working through the information that was before him. No chakra was used to do this, it was all on skill, which was a feat in itself. However, from the looks of things, the weapon which was used was extremely unusual. It was thinner than a kunai, longer as well. Straight edge, and the person handling it was an expert in terms of using it. Bodies like these were common during the war with Konoha, but weren't spoken about because the perpetrator of the crimes was unknown. Whereas Namikaze Minato went for big, flashy jutsu, which caused widespread damage and killed many with one hit, whomever committed the covert operations, which killed in total more Iwa ninja than the Yondaime Hokage, was obviously still at large.

A chill ran through the ANBU's spine. He was being watched.

"What do Iwa want with the Sharingan?" Came a voice, cold and quiet, but it still echoed through the trees. The Lieutenant spun around, trying to find the source. "The war ended years ago, and the ties between our villages is on thin ice. Why would Iwa sacrifice such an thin alliance?"

"Reveal yourself."

"I was always here, Lieutanant." Murmured the voice just behind him, and the Lieutenant turned around, and nothing was there. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as his heart beat wildly. He had never heard of anything like this, as it wasn't genjutsu, as no chakra was being used. This was skill. Ability. It was this that scared him the most.

"I know nothing of what you speak of." He stated.

"I don't believe you." The voice was behind him once more, but accompanied by cold metal, which cut into his skin, causing blood to trickle down his cool skin. "I could turn you into something akin to your comrade. Unless you tell me what I want to know."

The Lieutenant remained silent, and then the individual appeared before the ANBU, his chuunin vest coated with blood in places. The Lieutenant's eyes widened beneath the mask, as he stared at the individual. It was their target: Uchiha Haru, chuunin of Konohagakure. Everything began to slide into place, and the Lieutenant began to run. Behind him, the trees moved as though a breeze was passing through them on this still night. Suddenly, he was nailed to a tree, as a blade hit him in the shoulder, pinning him there.

"You shouldn't have run." Hissed the voice, and the ANBU opened his eyes, having unknowingly closed them. His mask had been removed, and he stared at the vision of paper white skin, with black hair framing a face with almost glowing green eyes. He swallowed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and the cold sweat he had broken out in. The ANBU closed his eyes once more, accepting his fate. "Open your eyes."

He obeyed the command, and met the spinning Sharingan's eyes, whose red glow attracted his attention like a moth to a flame. Suddenly, the red gave way into green once more, and the ANBU's throat began to bleed, due to the screams which erupted from his mouth. Screams which echoed throughout the area, and chilled passing genin teams to the bone. Screams of an ANBU at work.

* * *

"Your late."

Haru paused in the doorway, as Hidemi stood waiting for him, her hands on her hips. A frown was on her face, but the worry wasn't hidden well.

"I am sorry, I ran into something while I was out."

"You okay though?" murmured Hidemi, as she went to the kitchen counter and began to make him some green tea.

"I am." Stated Haru, his eyes downcast. "How are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Fine." Replied Hidemi. "Naruto is staying here tonight, we thought it was best if he did so."

Haru nodded his head.

"Rai?"

"Training with Hino. They have nearly finished their jutsu which will allow for Hino to go out into the field more with him."

"Good." Haru smiled, before it faltered once more. Hidemi seemed to sense that something was wrong, and she sat down next to him, settling the tea down.

"What happened?" she whispered, tilting his head up, so she could meet his eyes.

"Do you never wonder if the habits we learnt during the war will ever leave us?"

"Why?" asked Hidemi, taking his hand, and squeezing it gently.

"I ran into some Iwa ANBU. I…couldn't stop myself."

"Iwa ANBU?" murmured Hidemi. "What did they want?"

"Me. Uchiha Haru. The sharingan."

Hidemi frowned, before shaking her head.

"Then whatever you did to them, they deserved. They were on our territory, and were obviously going to attack you. We all did things were wished we didn't during the war. We aren't about to forget them any time soon. But in times like this, they are to aid us. Besides that, I doubt that they would think about going after you for a while."

Haru nodded his head, before speaking once more.

"I also managed to get one of Iwa's Bingo Books, it's an interesting read. I'll make sure that it is on your desk by Monday."

Hidemi nodded her head in assent, and the two drank in silence, until a bang came from Sasuke's room, where Naruto was staying as well. With a start the two ninja got up, and darted to their room. The second they opened the door, they spotted Sasuke being held down by a masked man, and Naruto pinned up against a wall, his face already a picture of bruises. Immediately they acted. The man on Naruto was thrown against the wall before he could blink, and the one pinning Sasuke down was on the floor, pinned down by Hidemi. Haru held the man by the throat against the wall, lifting him a whole foot off the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Haru, his eyes almost glowing with anger.

"Demon brat." Spat the man, his mask removed when Haru flung him against the wall.

"Wrong answer." Replied Hidemi from when she sat on the man, senbon in her hand.

Haru kneed the man in the cut, and hit him on the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness immediately, while Hidemi pressed a needle into a pressure point, knocking her captive out.

"I'll call ANBU here." stated Hidemi, standing up. "Are you two alright?"

Neither boy answered, Sasuke was staring at Naruto in shock, while Naruto had made his body as small as possible, as he covered his head with his hands. Haru shared a look with Hidemi; she left immediately, flaring her chakra in a particular pattern to gain Rai's attention. Haru stepped forwards, and picked Naruto up with ease, before carrying him over to Sasuke's bed. While he did this, Naruto clung to him like a lifeline, burying his face into Haru's clothes. Sasuke was watching him, an expression a mixture of envy and pity was on his face. Haru opened his other arm to him, and Sasuke hesitantly came to him.

"It's alright you two. Your alright now." Murmured Haru, stroking Naruto's back in a soothing manner. Sasuke had relaxed in his arms slightly, but his eyes were still wide, staring at Haru in confusion.

"W-Why?" murmured Naruto, lifting his head up, his eyes watering slightly, but the startling blue remained the same.

"Hush Naruto." Whispered Haru, frowning slightly. "You will find out soon. I promise."

They remained like that for some time, even while ANBU took the ninja away, and Hidemi pried Naruto off Haru, and put him to sleep on the futon, which was on the floor in Sasuke's room. Sasuke remained with the three, until they went to the living area. Hino had remained with Naruto, who went back to sleep with the dog's warmth encompassing him.

"Why would those people do that?" asked Sasuke, the second they sat down. "Naruto couldn't have done anything to warrant that. Did his family do something wrong?"

Rai frowned and began to speak.

"It is against the law for it to be spoken of. The Sandaime passed a law which prevented anyone from speaking of it to anyone of your generation."

"However, if we were to tell you, it would be seen as unfair. Naruto doesn't know why people act this way with him, and for us to tell you would be unjust. So we will give you clues." Stated Hidemi, steepling her fingers. "Today is Naruto's birthday. He is nine years old. Naruto is an orphan, his mother died birthing him, and his father died in the fight against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The reason why everyone hates him is tied with his birth, and what happened to him subsequently."

"I suggest you search in the library – which although won't tell you what happened, will help you a lot." Said Haru, and then led Sasuke back to his room. "We will be telling Naruto soon, but if you find out, as I expect you too, please don't treat him any differently. Remember him as the dobe, who didn't know what chakra was. Understand?"

"Hai."

* * *

Commander Karasu stood before the monument erected for all fallen ninja. His cloak moved slightly in the wind, as his raven mask covered his face. He knew that he wasn't alone, but he wasn't going to call the other ninja out. The two would remain in companionable silence, mourning the lost of old comrades, some of whom their names would never grace the monument.

"Commander." Came the voice of his companion. Haru turned around, to face Captain Inu, who wore the usual jounin attire, his ANBU mask in his hand. Beneath his mask, Karasu raised an eyebrow. "I was going to give this to Commander Neko on Monday, but I have seen you first." Kakashi bowed over the mask, as he held it out. "I am leaving the forces known as ANBU. The Hokage has agreed to allow me to leave, but I thought I should do this in person."

"Any particular reason?"

"The reason why I joined ANBU, I feel has been completed. My old comrades would have wished for me to live a little." Kakashi's eyes flicked to the ground. The eyes were the only part of his face which was visible due to the mask he wore. "Perhaps take a team of my own, who knows?"

"Hai." Murmured Haru, nodding his head. His green eyes were staring at ex-ANBU across from him, with a calculating look. "Your resignation has been accepted. Good luck in whatever you choose to do, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Hey everyone! I am very sorry for the long wait. Life tends to get in the way. The long time for update is due to family problems, college commitments etc. These commitments shall continue until at least Early June, as my exams end in Early June. Until then, do not expect an update until after then.

I got my exam results from Janruary at the beginning of March. I got an A in Psychology and Sociology, C in Chemistry and D in Biology. I'm resitting the last two – go me. I have twelve exams this summer, starting on the 12th May, and ending on 4th June. (I have two exams on my birthday – 15th May. Great way to celebrate turning 17 isn't it?)

So there we go – I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please review :) I have planned out the next two chapters from this, and I am starting to see where I am going to go with this story. So enjoy :)

Morrigu-chan x


	5. A Snake Cornered

**A/N: **This, ladies and gentlemen, is the fifth chapter of this story. I have got this chapter, and the next few planned out. Lots more of this story is starting to come together, which is a general plus in terms of writing them, makes it a lot quicker and easier. (If you read Noir et Blanc, please ignore this. That entire story is planned out…but it is still going slowly.) Anyhow please enjoy this chapter.

And review, like always.

**PAY ATTENTION TO EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! IT IS ALL RELEVANT TO MY ENTIRE PLOT!**

**THANK YOU :)**

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and they trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja**

**Chapter V: A Snake Cornered**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'I'm searching for answers  
Cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind._

_I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign.'_

_- **'A Dangerous Mind' by Within Temptation**_

* * *

_Flashback – Twelve years ago. Iwa-Konoha War_

_The plains surrounding the border between the Lands of Earth and Fire were the unspoken no-mans land. Any villages that were in these lands were free for alls, where the villagers had long since abandoned their homes, giving the warring ninja new grounds in which to wage their battles. _

_Perhaps two miles from the border itself was the Leaf outpost, where battles were planned, and ninja were stationed. It was the main camp, and the one closest to the no mans land. The camp housed approximately two hundred shinobi on rotating shifts, as they went out to scout the surrounding areas. _

_There was one section of the camp which was off-limits to the others, the section which houses the ANBU. The ANBU who went out at all hours, to do missions which were spoken of with mere whispers around camp fires of their fellow ninja. ANBU, whose restless sleep could be felt throughout the other camps, as they were haunted by deeds of what they did for the good of their fellow shinobi. For the good of their people. They did missions which no one else would do. _

_It was these ANBU who went to sleep every night, remembering the small child who got in the way of one of their kunai, who slaughtered entire villages without blinking, as a scare tactic for their enemy. Unlike other shinobi, it is ANBU who see war as being what it is, who see that everything is not painted black and white. _

_It was in the main area of one of these camps that Team Minato currently are, with Chuunin Hatake Kakashi, Genin Uchiha Obito and Inuzuka Rin. Their jounin sensei, Namikaze Minato. Night had long since fallen, and the four of them were within their tent, one of the many that littered the camp. _

_"Minato-sensei." Murmured Obito sleepily. "Do you think we shall get a mission to go out and do something yet? All we have been doing is scouting missions, or you have been going out on your own. I want to do something useful!"_

_"Obito, do you not think that if they thought we were ready to go out, they would send us out?" said Rin, rolling her eyes slightly. _

_"Iie, Rin-chan." Stated Minato lazily, stoking the fire, which was before them. "I think we shall be sent out onto active duty as of tomorrow. We are to report to the main tent at seven am. So you better get to sleep." Minato's eyes shot to the youngest member of their team, who was watching their activities dully. "That includes you Kakashi-kun. There is no need to take watch tonight, or any other night as I have already said. We are safe at the moment."_

_Kakashi blinked at his sensei, but didn't make any move to speak. His dark eyes boring into his sensei. Minato sighed, shaking his head slightly. _

_"Minato-san?" Came a voice from outside the tent. Minato walked out, seeing a cat masked ANBU outside. The ANBU had a purple vest on, and wore no cloak. From the ANBU's figure, they were identified as being female, and having brown hair. _

_"ANBU-san?" asked Minato to the Lieutenant. _

_"Your team is required at the mission tent as of this moment. It appears as though your mission has been moved slightly ahead of schedule. They have ten minutes to prepare and get there." Stated the ANBU calmly. _

_"Any idea what they should be prepared for?"_

_"Stopping a supply line to the enemy. ANBU teams shall be going with, but they shall be acting as a back up if the mission doesn't go well."_

_Minato nodded his head, before going back into the tent. He was apprehensive about going on such a mission, and it wasn't because of the enemies, but because of their allies. Bodies of Iwa-nin had been found, mutilated in such a way that the only way they were identified as Iwa-nin was by the mineral composition within their bones. The Jounin, himself included, had theorized the origin of such a thing. They hadn't thought to turn their gazes to their own forces, their own elite. That was until two ANBU, recruits from the way they presented themselves, joined in the conversation. They spoke of teams of ANBU who held particular vendettas against Iwa-nin. Iwa-nin who had been seen burning civilian villages down to the ground, with the civilians still within their homes. Iwa-nin who attacked those who were unable to fight back, all in the name of winning a war. Yet, as each and every border city and village was pillaged by the Iwa-nin, for supplies and the like, as they became more and more desperate, their numbers began to deplete. _

_More and more Iwa-nin were being killed on a whim, with no missions being authorized. According to the recruits, the ANBU had decided that enough was enough, and they had chosen to get revenge on these ninja for the deaths of the innocent. It had shocked Minato when he had found this out, that ninja who were supposed to kill without remorse, as quickly and cleanly as possible, were able to do such things. _

_This was why he was apprehensive about his team going on a mission with the possibility of seeing the ANBU doing such things. His team weren't ready to see such bloodshed, especially being done by their allies. Sure, they had seen being killed, and they had killed as well. But they had never, and would never if Minato had a say about it, seen someone kill for pure enjoyment. That was something else entirely, and he didn't doubt that these ANBU enjoyed killed the murderers. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rai sat in Hidemi's office, watching as the woman flicked through the book which was on her desk. The differences between Saito Hidemi and Hermione Granger were subtle, but still apparent. Hidemi's brown hair wasn't as uncontrollable as Hermione's had been, and it was also shorter than Hermione's as well. Just long enough to be held in a band at the back of her head.

Hermione had also been taller than Hidemi, most likely due to the altered diet that existed between the two cultures. Everyone in this era didn't reach the heights that they once did in times past. Hidemi was in better shape than Hermione had ever been her body toned and lithe. A body of a gymnast rather than a ninja. But in both lives, Hidemi's strength always lay in her mind, and the sheer intelligence that she wielded.

Her fingers weren't as calloused as Haru's and his, mainly because her main weapon was senbon, as the preciseness of such a weapon appealed to her. She didn't have as much chakra as Haru and him either, but her chakra control could rival that of Tsunade-hime. However, unlike Tsunade who used chakra to power her muscles for fights, she used hers to strengthen them. Make them more durable, more resistant to attacks. A protective shield of chakra hovered over her skin whenever she was in a fight, a shield which had saved her life on numerous occasions.

But what made Hidemi stand out as a ninja, was her ability in Seals. She was easily equal to that of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. She had combined Kanji with Ancient Runes to produce a more effective area of sealing, which worked especially well in the perfection of the seal used on Uzumaki Naruto.

She was an opponent not to be messed with, as she would have you locked in a genjutsu without anyone realizing it. Her genjutsu ability was so good in fact, as she had perfected the art of layering that Sharingan-Using Haru was only aware he was in one by the strangeness of the situation that was the illusion.

There were still characteristics that both Hermione Granger and Saito Hidemi shared. They were both intelligent, both curious about anything new. They both disliked frauds and illogical thinking. They were both deeply loyal, and protective of the young. They were both also, though Hidemi would disagree, easily intimidated by large crowds.

Deep down inside, Hidemi still remained very much the girl who had barged into their compartment, asking about a lost toad. Rai was kicked out of his thoughts, as Hidemi spoke.

"This bingo book is a very interesting read." Stated Hidemi, a small frown on her face. "There are some sketched images of what I can only guess to be ANBU masks. I can make out a wolf, cat and a raven in there. As well as several others. Looks like someone was left alive to remember us by."

"When was that though? The war? Our last mission?" asked Rai, leaning back in his chair, frowning.

"It doesn't say. Just merely that we are to not be approached at all, aside from by the best. S-Class Ninja. Such a title shall fuel Haru's ego." Murmured Hidemi, as she continued to flick through the book casually.

Rai sniggered to himself, leaning back in the chair, and stretching his long, lean muscles out.

"Hm…it appears that one of Kiri's ANBU has defected. They obviously haven't stated as such, but it's obvious by his skills. Zabuza." Stated Hidemi, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Apparently he attempted to assassinate the Mizukage."

"That bastard? Who wouldn't?" growled Rai, rolling his eyes. "The guy is off his head. Hating kekkei genkai, the fool."

"Almost like a Pro-Mudblood, ne?" replied Hidemi quietly, her expression contemplative.

"Kinda, I guess."

Hidemi made a noise in agreement, before setting it down with a sigh.

"I need to start trying to find some new ANBU." She murmured. "With Kakashi gone, some of my Lieutenant's are debating upon their future, and I think that some of them will be leaving."

"You need help?" asked Rai.

"I should be alright; you stick to your own teams." Replied Hidemi.

"I would, but they seem to have the habit to not get killed, to be able to think for themselves, and to not need extra equipment."

"Shame." Shot Hidemi, rolling her eyes. "Get out of my office then, and go amuse yourself somewhere else. Some of us have work to do."

"I'm wounded." Muttered Rai, as he made his way out of the office, slipping his wolf mask on as he left the room. Waiting outside in the corridor was an eagle masked commander, whom was leaning against the office opposite.

"Washi." Called Rai, and followed his fellow commander into his office. The second the two of them were inside, they both removed their masks. Rai lent back in the chair opposite Washi, whom was sat behind his desk, his body rigid. The office was dull looking, not a single personalized item within, aside from an ornate sword which was mounted behind the commander's desk. The commander himself was older than Rai, looking to be in his late twenties. He was a Hyuuga, one of the branch clan, obvious due to the bandages wrapped around his forehead. His name was Hyuuga Genji.

"One of my captains ran into something that they thought I should be informed of. I think you; Hidemi-chan and Haru-kun would be interested in this information." Stated Genji, his voice monotonous.

"Oh?"

"Captain Ryu reported to me that he, as well as one of his teams ran into a group of what they initially believed to be missing-ninja, according to our bingo book."

"And?"

"They wore headbands with the insignia of a musical note on them on them. I have brought this information to Hokage-sama. The ninja proclaimed themselves to be part of Otogakure, the Village Hidden in Sound."

"Sound?" murmured Rai, a thoughtful look on his face, while his instinct told him that a rather important move had been made in chess, and he had been looking the other way. "What were Sound shinobi doing on our land?"

"That is a question both Hokage-sama and myself want to know."

Rai frowned to himself, thoughts whizzing through his head. Otogakure was a strange name. Generally, Hidden Village's named themselves after their village's general power, or where they are hidden. But Sound? It had no power, as chakra couldn't control such a thing. It had once been said that no power in the world could replicate the magic that music made. Rai's eyes shot open then, as he felt his heart beat quicker. Magic.

"Rai-kun?" inquired Genji, raising a slight eyebrow on his aristocratic face. "Something wrong?"

"Iie, I need to run something by Hidemi. Otherwise she will kill me, raise me from the dead, and kill me again if I go headlong into this. Ja." Called Rai, quickly fixing his mask. He exited the room, his mind still flicking through stray thoughts, all focusing on one thing only. Magic. Dumbledore had once alluded to the fact that music, sounds, could control magic to a greater affect than anything else could. What if he was right? Sound certainly couldn't be controlled by chakra, as it wasn't fluid enough. Not like magic. Nothing was like magic.

* * *

"The Sandaime wants to meet with us." Stated Haru as he leant on the counter in their kitchen, Hidemi and Rai were playing chess on it.

"What about?" asked Rai absently, moving his knight. "ANBU stuff, general stuff, or brat stuff?"

"Who knows?" replied Haru, massaging his temples lightly. "You two done yet?"

"No." hissed Hidemi, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Checkmate." Corrected Rai, rolling his eyes.

Hidemi was audibly grinding her teeth, as they strolled through the village towards the Hokage's office, their chuunin jackets on. They got a few smiles from villagers, or mutterings. After all, it wasn't exactly normal for two men and a woman to share a home, and for them to not be in an open relationship. It was rather scandalous to the ladies of the village, whether what they were alluding to was true or not. Hidemi smiled a sad smile up at Hokage Mountain, her eyes resting on the Yondaime for a second.

"You think I could have stopped him from doing it?" murmured Hidemi, frowning slightly.

Rai and Haru didn't ask what she meant. They didn't need to. Hidemi had revealed not long after the Kyuubi attack, and the death of Namikaze Minato, that she could have altered the seal so that it didn't require the presence of the Shinigami, and therefore a sacrifice. But the Yondaime didn't give her a chance to do such an altercation. It had weighed on her mind for weeks, until it had eventually dulled.

"No." whispered Haru. "He would have gone along with it anyway. He would have felt more comfortable using something which he knew would work, rather than something else. That might not have."

Rai made a noise of agreement, as they walked up the steps to the Tower.

"Maybe." Replied Hidemi. "But I can't change the past. No matter how hard I tried."

_"If you had a Time Turner you could." _Shot Rai in English, causing Hidemi to grin slightly.

"Too bad that there isn't too many of those lay around, hm?" stated Haru, rolling his eyes. "Come on, up we go. Hokage-sama won't wait forever."

"He might you know. I secretly think that the guys slipping some Elixir, just to live longer to spite us all." Muttered Rai in mock-annoyance. Hidemi snorted slightly, as they got to the top floor. She stalked to the receptionist, and smiled sweetly at her. "The Hokage is expecting us."

The receptionist nodded her head, and began to scroll down a list of names of those to see the Hokage that day. Hidemi rolled her eyes, and pointed for her.

"See, we're on the list. We're going to go in now."

She walked off, with the two men behind her, who were smirking behind her back.

"What have we turned her into?" muttered Rai.

"I heard that." Hissed Hidemi.

They entered the office unannounced, to see the Hokage looking out of the window, smoking.

"You would think, being the leader of Konohagakure, you would have more work to do, Hokage-sama." Stated Haru, with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, but don't tell them outside that." Said Sandaime, who then turned around, a slightly weary look on his face. He gestured for them to sit down, but they ignored the request. Like they always did.

"You called?" asked Rai.

"I did." Said Sandaime, a light frown on his face. He then reached down, and brought out an official looking document. He placed it on the desk, frowning at it. "This is a request for an alliance with this new Hidden Village. Otogakure."

They nodded, having already heard of this through Genji.

"Our information, collected by Nezumi, shows that Otogakure had links with a missing-nin of our own: Orochimaru." Said the Sandaime. "In fact, it has been rumored that Orochimaru is the Otokage."

"Which we haven't yet been able to prove." Shot Rai, frowning slightly. "Although I would bet my shogi set that he is the kage."

"Why does Otogakure think that an alliance with Konoha would be worthwhile for us?" asked Hidemi. "What do they have that we could want?"

"Nothing." Replied Sandaime, leaning back in his chair, his pipe in his mouth. He surveyed his three commanders, and Haru nodded his head, understanding where the Sandaime was going with it.

"Otogakure knows that we know about Orochimaru being there, even though his status in the village is questionable. Therefore, by offering an alliance, they are hoping to prevent us from invading them. Orochimaru is a wanted criminal enough that should we want to invade Otogakure, it would be understandable."

"So in return for an alliance, and us not invading them, what are they offering us?" murmured Rai, thinking back to his earlier conversation with Genji.

"The knowledge that Konoha's secrets, with Orochimaru knows, will not be spread to our enemies. Like Kumogakure or our shaky relationship with Iwagakure." Announced Hidemi, receiving a nod. "I trust that you have already accepted the offer of an alliance?"

"Orochimaru was a highly trusted and respected member of Konoha, he knew about everything. If this alliance allows us to keep him quiet, then so be it." Replied Sandaime.

"But he has had years to pass on Konoha's secrets. He is only now honor bound to keep them quiet. What is not to say that Iwa now knows about the inner workings of Konoha's kekkei genkai? Or Kumo knows about the weakness of the Byakugan? Orochimaru wouldn't have given up something like this, not without reason. An alliance with Konoha isn't worth it, not when it is feasible to believe that he could have got Kumo and Iwa to team together and start up another war." Haru trailed off, his eyes widening slightly. "We did stop the war."

Hidemi and Rai looked up at Haru, their eyes also widening as they too followed his train of thought, while the Sandaime nodded wisely from behind his desk.

"You are correct, Haru-kun. That is what I theorized as well. The meeting that you three interrupted during you mission away, while the Uchiha Massacre occurred, was most likely a meeting that Orochimaru organized. A meeting, which was to ally both Kumo and Iwa together so they could start a war with us. But because you attacked them, and caused them to believe that the other country did it, it stopped all relations between them. We unknowingly back Orochimaru into a corner, and he has had to announce the forming of a new Hidden Village, which is conveniently placed between Iwa and Kumo, so that they cannot war with one another on his turf. It also means that he is able to form an alliance with us, as one of the few moves he can possibly make."

"He is a snake. When backed into a corner, they are their most dangerous. He will strike, and when he does, Konoha will have to be ready for it." Shot Haru, his mind analyzing the new information they had just received.

"We shall Haru, we shall." The way the Hokage said it, caused Haru to send him a concerned glance. He had heard another old man say something in a similar tone of voice, and mere hours later he was dead in a flash of green light. If such a thing happened to the Sandaime Hokage, Haru wasn't sure what exactly Konoha would do to survive. "Anyway, as much as I would like to continue talk about my wayward student with you, I think we have other matters to speak of?"

"Yes." Said Hidemi. "Sasuke and Naruto are getting suspicious. I think that Naruto needs to know about the Kyuubi. People hate him. They broke into our home a week ago, just to kill him. Never mind the fact that Sasuke was in the same room as him. Sasuke, whom they laud over so much as being a survivor. They were willing to kill Naruto in front of him; it's getting out of hand. Naruto, at least, deserves to know why people seem so determined to kill him."

"I have always feared when this day would come." Murmured the Sandaime, who the stood up, and looked out across Konoha as a whole. "I guess I am fool, who has put too much faith into the hearts of his people. For them to be caring and considerate. To not hold the deeds of a monster against its jailor. But I am asking too much. This is one of the few times that I am ashamed to lead people such as these. People who would be willing to kill a child to get revenge. These people are not the ones that I wish to lead. They are undeserving of the title of Konoha-nin, or citizen of this village."

"Unless you announce his lineage to the village as a whole." Shot Rai. "He is Namikaze Minato's only son and heir. If that doesn't change public opinion, then I don't know what will."

"But it isn't saying much about the public if they are so shallow to be swayed by such at thing." Accused Hidemi bitterly. "They are human beings, they need to place blame on someone, and Naruto is convenient target for them to blame. If they were given something else to be afraid of, then the hatred for Naruto would decrease."

"Bring Naruto in sometime next week." Announced Sandaime solemnly. "He shall be told then."

The three of them bowed, understanding a dismissal when they saw one.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, as he sat in a bar, a cup of sake in front of him, and his trusty orange book open before him. Sat all around them in their area of the bar were a variety of other jounin. Sat closer to the bar were a variety of chuunin, while a group of ninja were close to the door, ninja whom Kakashi figured must have been ANBU at some point, or maybe still were. They appeared to be rather jumpy, and were speaking to one another in whispers. Kakashi himself was secreted away with the likes of Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai and other jounin. The bar was quite rowdy, although it was still daytime. The bar was strictly ninja only, and all ninja that entered went into their own particular niche. The Academy Teachers stuck together, the ANBU stuck together. Hokage's secretaries stuck together, jounin, chuunin and even the occasional genin were all grouped together. Each group talking about their own thing.

Kakashi nodded in agreement with whatever Kurenai was saying, until she promptly hit him over the head for reading his book. Although she was a rookie jounin, at least in comparison to the likes of him, Gai and Asuma, she was still quite talented. As a woman, she also had a very good handle on the latest gossip, and was acquaintances with most ninja in Konoha. Therefore, when three new arrivals came into the bar, it was no small wonder that she got up to greet them.

"Ain't that the Uchiha guy?" asked Asuma, after taking a drag on his cigarette. "You know the one that moved out of the compound? They say that's how he survived the massacre."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, before flicking a single black eye over towards the three newcomers. All three of them wore chuunin vests, although they didn't appear to be well worn. At least, in comparison to the chuunin which were sat on bar stools, whose vest's had seen better days. The first of the new comers was rather tall, had red hair, which spiked out in a variety of directions, and was quite built on top. He had pale skin and the usual Inuzuka stripes on his cheeks. His eyes were blue, and had a slit as a pupil. His partner wasn't with him, which was unusual for an Inuzuka.

The woman, who was in conversation with Kurenai, was of average height. Her body was toned, not overly muscled or anything. She had tanned skin, with brown hair, which was cut in a practical manner, barely reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm brown, as she gestured enthusiastically along with whatever Kurenai was saying.

The other man, who was the one that Asuma was referring to, got his attention though. He had the classic Uchiha traits, pale skin and dark hair. He was tall, but not as tall as the red head. His body was lithe, built for speed rather than power, which was an Uchiha trait as well. His eyes, however, were a piercing emerald green. His face wasn't very expressive, but whatever it did seem to express was amusement than anything else. His eyes were casually flicking around the bar, before focusing on the Academy Teachers that were to the side. Leaning down, he murmured something into the woman's ear, before walking off.

"I think I remember Obito saying something about him." Said Kakashi absently, his senses telling him that there was something strange about them.

"Hm?" Came a hum from Asuma, as the other jounin got back into conversation, with Gai proudly announcing that he could out drink any of the other jounin.

"Hai. He spoke of Uchiha Haru with pride. Apparently he was the prodigal son of the Uchiha Clan, until he refused to do something for Uchiha Fugaku. There was a large fall out, and then he moved out. Moved in with those two there. Since then, he made no advancements in rank, and has remained a chuunin ever since. Obito used to visit him often, dragged Rin with him once or twice. I never went along with him."

Asuma nodded his head, while Kurenai returned, with the woman following. The Inuzuka was in discussion with a few members of his clan at another table. He and Asuma shared an interested look, as Kurenai invited a chuunin to sit with a table full of jounin.

"Hidemi these are the useless perverts that I told you about. Useless perverts, this is Saito Hidemi." Introduced Kurenai, before sitting down and sipping her water. Hidemi chuckled to herself, as she sat with the woman. Kakashi frowned, they seemed a lot more familiar with one another than he had initially perceived. Kurenai, seeing his expression, offered an explanation. "Hidemi and I are, or rather, _were_ genjutsu partners. There isn't really many people in this village who specialize in the field, just Hidemi, me and a handful of others."

"Were partners?" asked Asuma to the brunette.

"Kurenai surpassed me." Said Hidemi, with a shrug. "Besides, Genjutsu isn't my specialized field. She knows this. I prefer seals to anything."

Kakashi widened his eye a bit, as he suddenly understood where he had heard the name _Saito Hidemi_ before.

"You helped the Yondaime, did you not?" questioned Kakashi, causing both Kurenai and Asuma to send him questioning looks, which Hidemi looked mildly amused, though Kakashi couldn't see why.

"Hai. Yondaime-sama and I developed a method of conducting the perfect seal, but that is all I will speak on the subject. Besides, only Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-san would understand the mechanisms of doing such a thing, as it was a series of very complicated seals."

Asuma nodded his head, before lighting another cigarette, while Kurenai looked mildly shocked. She obviously never knew that he friend was so talented. Kakashi only knew the name, because the Sandaime had told him afterwards the person who had aided his sensei in his sacrifice. Kakashi had sworn to find them, to ask them if it could have been prevented, but ANBU had slowly taken over, and Commander Neko had given him plenty of missions to keep himself occupied. Hidemi nodded her head at him slightly, and Kakashi got the feeling that she knew exactly what his sentiments were on the subject. Though, he didn't know how she could know.

"Hidemi-chan." Called Haru, as he appeared behind the woman, causing her to roll her eyes. "The teachers are confusing me. Can you please go and speak to them about it? They didn't appear to like my idea of having a free-for-all."

"Figures." Muttered Hidemi, before stalking over to the teachers, and Haru quickly claimed her seat.

"Uchiha Haru, I take it?" asked Asuma, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai. Sarutobi Asuma, I take it?" replied Haru in the same tone of voice, while leaning back in his chair, his position relaxed. Then, a slightly intoxicated Maito Gai jumped into the conversation.

"You are Uchiha Haru, as Asuma-san said?" announced Gai, causing Haru to jerk out of his comfortable position and watched Gai warily, to Kakashi's amusement. "You are said to be great at taijutsu. I believe that it is only right that you and I fight."

Kakashi kept his features in their 'amused' position, while he watched Haru for his reaction. After all, for a chuunin to be given the chance to fight with a jounin, one would have expected him to be rather flattered. But, like all Uchiha, such an emotion wasn't prevalent in them. In fact, he still retained his amused aura, and if anything, it had increased.

"Maa maa, Gai. It's everyone's day off, no one wants any fights." Drawled Kakashi, causing the tipsy Gai, expectant Asuma and amused Haru to turn to him.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! How can you say such a thing? How unyouthful of you. I was only thinking that Haru-san here would be grateful for such a challenge, and I with him. Isn't that correct, Haru-san?"

Haru had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look about him for a second, before he shook his head slightly.

"Iie, I must decline. We only came in here to hunt down a few Academy Teachers." He nodded over to where Hidemi was in deep discussion with the teachers. "The Hokage wants some stuff on some brats. We have no time to fight at the moment. However, I am sure you can find where we live. Pop by any time, though I'm not promising that I shall be available."

Haru still remained amused, and it was starting to make Kakashi wary. What did Uchiha Haru have to make him so confident against Gai? Even he had lost many a time against Gai, and he wasn't exactly a rookie. There was a lot more to this Uchiha, and more than likely his two comrades.

"Haru." Called the Inuzuka, as he came up behind his friend, and lent over his seated form. "Looks like my clan has been holding out on me."

"Then perhaps you should go round to the compound a bit more, hm?" shot Haru.

"You are a hypocrite." Replied the Inuzuka wryly, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "You couldn't wait to get out of the Uchiha Compound, and you haven't been back there since."

Haru made a hum in agreement, his eyes flicking over to Hidemi who then came over with a role of her eyes.

"Done. Got student names from them." She offered them both a bright smile, before turning to Kakashi and Asuma and bowed to them. "I thank you both for putting up with these two; I know they can be quite a handful." She ignored the indignant cries she got from the two of them. "Kurenai-chan, I expect you round at the house sometime soon, we need to catch up. Especially with you being a jounin – you kept that quiet."

"You weren't in when I went around to see you." Said Kurenai coolly, her eyes flicking to Haru and Rai. "Apparently, you were out on a mission, according to Hokage-sama. These two were in though, but I got no answer when I knocked."

"Really, how odd." Replied Rai, scratching his head, ignoring the significant look that Haru shot him, which Kakashi picked up on. What exactly were they doing? Kakashi's eyes flicked to the orange book which was poking out of his pocket…oh. Never mind.

"Anyhow, it was nice meeting you all. Sayonara." Said Haru, as the three chuunin left the bar.

"You think they were up to something?" questioned Asuma to Kakashi, having obviously picked up on the ex-ANBU's observation.

"Maybe. Are they usually that close to the Hokage? Doing things for him like that?" asked Kakashi, raising an eyebrow to the Hokage's son.

"I've seen them around the Tower a few times. Never put a name to the face mind you. Just sorta assumed that they were just his usual chuunin helpers. But they acted nothing like that Iruka does. They seem a lot more…aware." Replied Asuma.

"What, so you two think that there is more to them than what meets the eye?" asked Kurenai, and if Kakashi wasn't mistaken, she seemed almost amused.

"Perhaps."

Kurenai's scarlet eyes flashed in amusement, before it disappeared.

"They prefer to keep to themselves, but from whatever Demi has told me, Haru is overly suspicious of anything and everything. So such a thing isn't really much of a surprise. They serve as the Hokage's eyes and ears around the village. They often take long-distance missions, which take them out of the village for a few months at a time. They still work as a team, but they can each work on their own. Demi, and most likely the other two, refuse to take the jounin exam, for reasons no one is sure about. Except the Hokage, who I am pretty sure knows all of their secrets. What I do know for certain is that they trust none but each other, and from the few times that I visited their home, and watched them interact, they are the closest ninja team I have ever come across."

"For teams to get close like that isn't really surprising." Murmured Asuma, causing Kurenai to smile at him, and pat him on the shoulder in a patronizing way.

"I didn't really mean quite like that."

Kakashi got up, as he walked towards the Teachers. He lent against the bar, and was in the process of ordering more drinks, when he overheard the teachers talking.

"Why would Saito-san need the Academy files on Uchiha Itachi and Shisui? What good what that do?"

_"They said it was for the Hokage."_

_"But still – what could the Hokage want with such files?"_

Kakashi froze, as he mechanically carried the drinks back to the table. What was going on? Why did the Hokage want those files?

* * *

"Do you think that he will take the bait?" questioned Rai in a quiet voice, as the three of them journeyed back to their home.

"Maybe. Kakashi has always been quite a talented ninja, and his years under my tutelage have increased his abilities." Replied Hidemi. "Though, whether or not it will work, is another thing entirely. You are relying too much on Kakashi being quite vocal in his inquiries. Vocal enough to reach outside of the village anyway."

"Whenever the Uchiha are involved, everyone's ears strain to listen. They always have done. I would be surprised if it doesn't reach the civilian villages within a month." Stated Haru confidently.

"Do you ever feel as though we are in the wrong? We are playing god with these shinobi. We are making them do things. Hell, the old man wants us to pretty much fix the genin squads, all for the sake of Konoha." Hissed Rai.

"Makes you feel almost like Dumbledore, ne?" shot Haru, his voice almost nostalgic.

"But he did it in a different way. He had some style, I would give him that." Replied Rai.

"And we don't? The weak chuunins, forever to be underestimated for all time, doing things for the Hokage that no one knows about? No one expects us to have the skills necessary to undermine everyone, and to make them do the sort of things we need them to." Announced Hidemi, as she unlocked the door to their home.

"All for the sake of the village." Whispered Haru.

"That, and the fact that the old man wants to make another Sannin-Like team. Makes you wonder whether the first one was fixed, hm?" murmured Rai, watching as Hidemi bustled about the kitchen, tuning out the males' conversation.

"Maybe. We could never prove it. At first we thought that the Sandaime wanted to put Sasuke and Naruto on the same team for their safety, but now he wants it as a way to give the village hope. It's like a self-fulfilling prophecy. He thinks that the village could fall within ten years, and wants a group around to inspire the same hope that the original sannin did. Just incase things go wrong." Assumed Haru.

"I doubt your wrong. But he knows that we will help him do this, even though it is unethical to fix the teams like this. The old man has allowed us to retain our anonymity in the village, no matter the cost. He has allowed us to flourish without the general hype that surrounds such a thing. He knows that we owe him."

"Even though we could inspire such hope if we removed our masks." Declared Haru.

"Lets hope that day never comes. If it ever does come, then maybe the entirety of the old man's plots will come. This could all be a big plan to make us take up the mantle of leading Konoha into the future. I have lost count of the amount of times he has made that suggestion."

"The old man could have another agenda, but until he makes it clear, or until it becomes noticeable, we will continue on with his plans. Unless they interfere with our own." Said Hidemi, bringing three cups of tea, and three herbal cigarettes.

"Aye."

With that, the three old friends toasted to it.

* * *

To Uzumaki Naruto, life couldn't really get much better than the way it was now. He had a purpose, he had a friend, and he had his precious people. He had a place to go to when his apartment got too big for him. He had a place he could go for free food, rather than the ramen stand where the owners took pity and gave him free food every so often. He had real teachers, people who actually took an interest in what he did.

But, not sound like he was not appreciating Iruka-sensei's efforts, but he felt that was Haru-nii-san and the others were doing was making him so much better. He felt like he could be Hokage next week, if he tried. Although, when he informed Sasuke of this, the boy had given him a rather strange look, before brushing him off with a whispered 'dobe'.

He didn't think that Sasuke realized how well he had it. He didn't have to lie to anyone, at least, not really. He could continue to be the best possible, doing enough to reach the top of his class, but nothing beyond it. But each day Naruto went to the academy, he felt as though he was doing something wrong. Sure, lying was a tool that ninja's used regularly, but he was lying to his comrades, and that just wasn't right. According to Rai-nii-san, it was all about making ones enemies and allies underestimate you in battle.

Naruto could understand what the red head was on about. At least, he thought so. But deep down, he didn't think it was right. Why should lies be covered in more lies, and everything coming out of a ninja's life be a string of carefully manufactured half-truths? What sort of life was that? How could anyone keep track of it?

He felt that in the last year since the trio had taken him under their wing. Since he had started to get a family, and a friend. He thought of them as his family, whether they agreed on that sentiment or not, he didn't care. But he was eating at their home at least four times a week. So that had to mean something.

He hated the fact that he had failed his exam, all for the sake of this team that Haru had come up with. He didn't think that the teme and him would make a good team. Why should they? They were complete opposites? They had _nothing_ in common. They could barely work together, and when they fought one another, things never went according to plan. But when he had brought this up to Haru, the green-eyed man had just smiled mysteriously, before ruffling Naruto's hair, and asked the boy to trust him.

How could he not? The ninja who had saved his life however many times, taught him how to be a ninja. Taught him tactics and skills. How to behave and act. He was ever patient with Naruto's incessant questions, even when Hidemi had given up hope. The ninja who had given Naruto everything, and had welcomed him to their strange little family within the comfortable home, in the Middle-Class district of Konoha, so different to his run-down apartment. Naruto thought that he owed the man more than he trust. But if that was all he asked in return, Naruto would give it him to his hearts content.

All the while, he was counting down the time until Sasuke joined his class. Until the time came to stop pretending. The time came for him to put his skills to the test. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Haru was doing this for a reason. His years suffering in the harsh environment of what the worst a shinobi village could offer, was that everything had a price. Nothing was done without reason. Naruto was waiting for the reason to occur, and he swore that he would be ready for it. He wouldn't let Haru-nii-san down. He wouldn't. He owed the man more than trust; he owed the man his life. He owed him everything.

Haru stood in the office of the Hokage, with Hidemi by his side. Rai was at home, keeping an eye on Sasuke to make sure the boy didn't run off and do more training. He was a bit obsessive with it, as Haru had learnt over the few months since had had taken the boy in.

The Hokage was stationed behind his desk, his eyes settled on the small figure of the smiling, yet confused Naruto. A sad, solemn look was on the Hokage's face, as he appeared to be readying himself for what was to come.

"Ohayo old man." Said Naruto, having gotten fed up with the silence. "What's up?"

The Hokage continued to stare at Naruto as though he was seeing someone else. If Haru could make a guess, he would reckon that it was the boy's father the old Hokage was seeing. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto almost looked one and the same. Aside from Naruto's slightly darker skin and whisker marks. Haru would put good money on Naruto becoming something akin to what Minato became, and he hoped that his teachings would aid the kid into becoming that.

"I have asked you to come here." Began Sandaime, after he had spent a few minutes carefully gathering his thoughts. "I think it is past time that you were informed of this. But that is an old man's mistake, and for that I am sorry."

Naruto looked genuinely confused, but didn't interrupt.

"There was once a man, a great man. He was loved by all the village, and he was incredibly powerful. His skill in battle, and compassion for his enemies made him a legend. He was a hero of this village, and naturally like all heroes, he 'got the girl'." The Hokage smiled ruefully at this, and Haru did as well. If anything, Uzumaki Kushina had gotten Minato, rather than it being the other way around. "But, his chosen girl wasn't all that approved by the elders in this village. After all, the man was in line to become the next Hokage. So they kept it all pretty much a secret, aside from a chosen few, and the silent guardians who had been assigned to protect the future Hokage."

Naruto's eyes flicked to where Haru and Hidemi stood, and Haru knew that the Hokage picked up on it, as he nodded his head towards Naruto.

"Yes, these two here are some of these silent guardians. Though, that fact doesn't go beyond these walls. ANBU Captains Neko and Karasu, as well as many others, over looked the hero of the village, and his beloved. Protecting them from enemies outside of the village, and within."

Haru could clearly recall and assassination attempt on Kushina, made by members of the Village Council. There had been some shady links to leader of ANBU Root, Danzo, but nothing concrete. When Minato had found out, the man had become so cold, it was disconcerting. The next day, all of those who had arranged for it to happen, whether it could be proven or not, had bee found dead. All aside from Danzo, who was untouchable. It was the day when Haru had began to respect Namikaze Minato, and knew that he would follow the man as his Hokage.

"I don't see what this has to do with why I should be here." Questioned Naruto.

"You will see Naruto." Murmured the Sandaime. "Eventually, the hero's love became pregnant with his child, and they were both blissfully happy. The hero became the Hokage, and everything was at peace. No wars, no violence, nothing. That was until the child was due, and then in one single night, everything changed. The greatest of all the demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked our village. The hero's love gave birth to the child, but died in the process. All the hero had left in the world was his son, in a village which would soon perish before the claws of such a mighty beast. Unless he did something which could condemn his son forever. It was either this, or the village would be destroyed. He hoped dearly that his son would understand someday." Here, the Sandaime looked up at Naruto, locking eyes with the nine year old. "What do they tell you about the Yondaime Hokage's sacrifice and the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the Academy?"

Naruto gulped, before speaking.

"That nine years ago, the Yondaime sacrificed himself for the village. That he killed the Kyuubi that night, and for that he became a hero that everyone respected. It was a great loss for the village."

"What they teach you at the Academy is a lie." Cut the Sandaime, leaning back in the chair, ignoring Naruto's shocked and intrigued expression for a moment. "The Yondaime sacrificed his life, yes, but there is a discrepancy in the story you just recited to me. Demons cannot be killed. They have no bodies, as they are pure chakra, nothing else. The only way in which to defeat such an enemy is to seal it."

Naruto's eyes turned to Hidemi for a moment, who the boy knew liked to use seals in her work.

"Hidemi here is a Seal Mistress, and if you are ever interested in the mechanics of what I am about to tell you, you may ask her. She engineered some of it herself." Stated the Sandaime. "The Kyuubi is the most powerful of all demons. It couldn't be put into an object, but something alive. Something young enough that it could accommodate the Kyuubi's chakra, rather than something with chakra which had developed. So the Yondaime had to seal the demon away into child, whose chakra was underdeveloped enough that the influx of the Kyuubi's chakra wouldn't damage it. I trust that by now, you have understood enough about the man's character to tell me what he did?"

"He used his own son." Whispered Naruto in awe.

"He did, he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune within his own son, and sacrificed his life doing it. Leaving his son an orphan, with no one to rely on. His last wish was for the citizens of this village to treat the child as a hero. The boy's identity was never revealed to the village, as the Yondaime had enemies who would do anything to get their hands on his son. So the boy was a no-body, put into an orphanage, and put to the mercy of the village's inhabitants. But they were not kind to him. They didn't acknowledge their hero's last request to them. To such a point that here we are, nine years later, and I am telling you this. Why do you think I am doing this, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were wide, and watery.

"You want me to befriend the boy?" asked Naruto meekly, as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"No Naruto. I know you are smarter than that. Why am I telling you this?" Here, the Hokage paused for breath, and then he steadied himself. "Why am I telling you that you are the only son and heir of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his lover, Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Because I am a monster!" roared Naruto, who then sped out of the office, tears streaming down his face.

The Hokage had stood up quickly, but none of them could stop the child, or had the heart to.

"Did I do the right thing?" murmured the Hokage, ignoring the curious people outside the office, wondering what the commotion was.

"He deserved to know." Replied Haru.

"He has been told all of his life that he is a nobody. I think being told that he is a somebody was a huge shock for him. Too big to handle." Said Hidemi softly, her eyes sad.

* * *

When Sasuke had been told that Naruto was missing, he had initially laughed it off. The dobe _always_ disappeared for period of time, but always came back to get fed. He ignored the serious looks the trio wore, as he dug into his food. But when night fell, and the three of them were still worried, Sasuke figured that maybe there was something to be worried about. So that night, when he was sure that all the others were asleep, Sasuke got up to go and find Naruto. He left the house, and began to walk down the street. During the night, Konoha was a strange place to be in. The only things moving were the occasional patrol group, who had stopped to watch him, before moving off.

The village was lit up by the occasional light, and the natural moonlight, nothing else. Sasuke began to walk the streets, searching in his mind for where Naruto would be. He looked up towards Hokage Mountain, searching for some inspiration, then he paused, looking at it. Lit up by moonlight, the four heads were perfectly aglow. So was the small figure on top of the Yondaime's head. _Bingo._

It took Sasuke about ten minutes to reach the mountain, and then a few minutes climbing it. He reached the Yondaime's head, and saw Naruto there. He was awake, and was staring at the night sky. His eyes were glazed, as though he wasn't really there. His face held tearstains, and he looked like he hadn't moved in a few hours. Sasuke jumped down next to him, and noticed that his presence wasn't even noticed.

"What are you doing up here, dobe?" questioned Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "You've had everyone worried."

"Why would they worry?" asked Naruto, ignoring the question. His voice was monotonous, and sounded dead.

"Why wouldn't they? You didn't show up to eat, and you know how Hidemi gets." Here, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He then looked onto the head they were sat on. "Don't you think sitting on Yondaime-sama's head is a bit disrespectful?"

"I'm sure he won't mind." Came the reply, the tone dull, lacking the energetic quality that Sasuke had come to associate with Naruto. It also had something else, something akin to amusement. Though, Sasuke must have missed the joke. Sasuke was then startled when Naruto spoke. "Do you think it is possible to piss off some higher being, before you were even born?"

"No." said Sasuke automatically. "Why?"

"Then I must have done something really bad in a previous life…or whatever." Murmured Naruto, as he slowly sat up. His body cracked, as the stiff bones began to move after being stuck in the same position for hours.

"What's happened?" demanded Sasuke, getting fed up with Naruto avoiding the questions.

"I was told about my parents today." Said Naruto. "And why everyone hates me."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, while his mind whirled to the conversation he had had with the trio a few weeks before.

_"Today is Naruto's birthday. He is nine years old. Naruto is an orphan, his mother died birthing him, and his father died in the fight against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The reason why everyone hates him is tied with his birth, and what happened to him subsequently." Hidemi said. _

"Everything suddenly makes sense." Stated Naruto.

"Naruto, what were you told." Questioned Sasuke, frowning. He didn't like this Naruto, he wanted the other one back.

"My mum was a person the council didn't approve of. Apparently they tried to kill her. She was called Uzumaki Kushina." Said Naruto. "My dad was called Namikaze Minato, and he was this guy." Here Naruto kicked the head below his foot.

Sasuke eye's widened. Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage? The greatest Hokage there has ever been, as well as the strongest ninja that ever graced the Hidden Countries. That was unbelievable.

"What is so bad about that?" asked Sasuke, frowning.

"It gets better." Shot Naruto. "Apparently you can't kill a demon. They can only be sealed. The Kyuubi was so powerful, it had to be put into a living host. A young, living host. Coincidently, my mother died giving birth to me, on the very day the Kyuubi attacked. I trust you can work out the rest yourself."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes were almost calculating.

"You can go now." Said Naruto. "You've looked at the monster. Bye."

"Why would I go? Your still the dobe, it doesn't matter what the idiots down there think." Hissed Sasuke, jerking his head at the village, while assimilating the new information with what he knew of Naruto, and drawing a blank. _Those three knew about all of this. Might be why they were so insistent on training him. _

Naruto made a noncommittal noise.

"You know, if you give in and become what they expect you to be, then your not the dobe I thought I knew. I fact, I think your worse than a dobe." Hissed Sasuke, trying to get a reaction.

Naruto's face morphed into a scowl, but he didn't say anything.

"If you let yourself be dictated to by them, then your not honoring your parents memory." Said Sasuke, ignoring how close to home this was hitting. Should he be honoring his parents memory, and be out there looking for Itachi? He was acting hypocritical, but the situations were different.

"No, I'm not." Murmured Naruto. "I guess I will have to prove them wrong. Become Hokage and all that."

"Yes." Said Sasuke seriously, nodding his head. "I will be right there with you all the way."

Naruto offered him a small smile, and they both sat there in the moonlight.

"You know." Began Naruto. "You're not a _bad_ teme you know."

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Yeh, I know."

Silence descended on them, until Naruto broke it.

"What are your parents like?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shot him a confused look. _Didn't he know?_

"They died." Murmured Sasuke, his eyes downcast.

"Oh." Replied Naruto. "I never knew. Just thought you were living with them for other reasons or whatever." He shot Sasuke a look. "What happened?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look, before speaking.

"You have never heard of the Uchiha Clan, have you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I am apart of the clan, as is Haru. The difference is that I am apart of the main branch, as my father was the Head of the Clan." Murmured Sasuke. "The clan was large, rivaling that of the Hyuuga Clan. We had an entire section of the village to ourselves. Clan secrets, everything. The clan ran the Police Force. It was once said that the Uchiha Clan was the strongest clan in Konoha, due to our bloodline ability: the Sharingan. But all of this changed about a year ago."

Naruto remained quiet, watching him.

"Our clan was a clan of genius ninja, this is why everyone expects so much from me. But, there is at least one ninja, every so often, which is a clan prodigy. Haru, who is my cousin of some relation, was the first one of our generation. Of this generation of Uchiha, he is the eldest. He was a prodigy, rookie of the year and everything, so he told me. But, he had an argument with my father, the Clan Head, and then moved out of the district. He was the Black Sheep of the family. This happened about twelve years ago. The clan sought a new prodigy, and found one in Clan Heir, who was but a toddler. Uchiha Itachi, my older brother." The name was like poison on his lips. "My brother was a master at everything. At our age, he was already a ninja. By the time he was thirteen, he was apart of ANBU." He gave Naruto a significant look, which the boy got. He was part of the same unit that the trio were secretly apart of. "A year ago, I returned home from the academy. I had been training late. I returned home to the district in shambled. Blood was everywhere…" He trailed off.

"Everyone was dead." Whispered Sasuke, his eyes closed as he saw everything. "I ran to the main house, _my house._ I came in time to see my parents get murderer. By my own brother. The one who I looked up to, idolized, who I wanted to _be._ He had killed every member of my clan, aside from me, and Haru, who was out on a mission. He told me to get stronger, to acquire a thirst for vengeance, and come after him to kill him. I had full intentions of doing as such, until Haru changed my mind."

Naruto's face was pale, and if Sasuke didn't know better, he would think the other boy was looking at him in a new light.

"What did Haru do to change your mind?"

"He told me about you. Said if you didn't give into the whims of childish and pathetic villagers, then why should I give into my psychotic elder brother and do as he wants me to do?"

Naruto made a shocked noise, but the expression of delight that flickered across his face couldn't be missed. He was obviously pleased that someone held such a good opinion of him.

"I guess we aren't so different, ne teme?"

* * *

A week later, when Haru was out on a patrol duty, he looked back on his young charges with a sense of pride. In fact, if anyone were to see the speedy ANBU Commander as he flicked through the trees, they would take note of the extra spring in his step. He knew that he was behaving like a proud parent, but he didn't care. He had accepted a long time ago that he would never have children. The Potter Line had died with him, and the lifestyle he lived now was too important to give up. He put his hopes on Sasuke reproducing, and then carrying on the Uchiha Line, and recreating the reputation of the Uchiha. Although this time they would be truly deserving of their reputation.

Haru paused on one of the branches, as he absently itched the red ANBU tattoo that was on his left bicep. He was wearing the standard ninja uniform, except he wore a white vest over it. A kodachi was on his back, with various holsters for smaller weapons on his body. His raven mask was on his face, which restricted his eyesight, yet allowed his hearing to become more sensitive. So sensitive, that he could pick up the footfalls of two individuals.

Individuals whom were heading in his direction, but on the forest floor below. Haru immediately crouched down, his chakra presence decreased in a second. From what his hearing was telling him, the two individuals were different in the way they moved. One was light on their feet, moving at a casual speed. The other was heavier, and appeared to be lumbered down with something, which was only noticeable due to his sharper than normal hearing. Eventually, they came within eye line, and Haru felt his blood freeze. Red clouds. The Akatsuki.

He was an ANBU Commander, yes, but he wasn't foolish enough to take on these members of Akatsuki. It would have been asking for trouble. So instead, he did something else.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

He murmured, creating a clone of himself. Haru watched long enough for his clone to jump down to greet the trespassers, and nuke-nin, while he himself retreated a safe distance. He the continued on his way towards his destination, near the border patrols towards Kaze no Kuni, where they had new information on Sunagakure. He had covered a few miles before information hit his brain, causing him to pause on a branch to steady himself, while the new information assimilated itself.

When it did, his eyes widened beneath his mask, and he felt his fists clench of their own accord. Hoshigaki Kisame, the heavier footsteps, bearing his sword Samehada, as he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. A S-Class Nuke-nin, having left his village three years ago. With him was his partner, a fourteen year old Uchiha Itachi, S-Class Nuke-nin, and one of the most wanted ninjas in Hi no Kuni.

A wry smirk appeared on Haru's visage, as he chuckled to himself. The ANBU that Itachi had once been, still remained. He still recognized his commanding officers, and had stopped Kisame from attacking the shadow clone. All on the basis that he was ANBU Commander Karasu, and had been known to be the more vicious of the five Commanders. He knew all the rumors surrounding the five, and he wasn't about to risk his teammates life over such a thing.

The irony was that if Uchiha Haru, chuunin of Konohagakure has stood there, then Itachi would have probably led the charge to attack him.

_'What an amusing thought. Maybe all this secrecy is good for something.'_

* * *

**TRIVIA: **ANBU Tattoos. Males have them on their left bicep, females on their right. As proven by Kakashi and Yuugao. Google their ANBU images. :)

A plot has now and completely formed for this story. I had some problems with this chapter, as I had to go back and get my story straight with the previous chapters, so that was I was writing made sense. Then I pretty much changed EVERYTHING that is going to happen.

Let me tell you, from here on out, this story will be getting confusing. Full of conspiracy theories and strange theories with chakra and magic and the like.

If you have read the recent manga chapters, you will have an advantage about what will happen. Whatever has happened up to now, I am tweaking _slightly_ so that it fits the story. As of the moment, it is working.

I am also going to try to explain some things which quite frankly – don't make any sense at all in the manga. For example, as genius as Itachi was, how could he killed 100 people (estimate) many of whom are ninja, with not one of them raising the alarm?

All shall be revealed.

Please review. Every single one makes me smile. I also have my exam results coming out tomorrow – so much love shall be appreciated.

**ALSO – GO TO MY PROFILE THEN CLICK ON MY LINK TO YOUTUBE. WATCH MY HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE TRAILER TIMED TO NARUTO. **It's amazing :)

Morrigu-chan x


	6. Underneath the Underneath

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is chapter six. As you have all noticed, a plot has began to form. To such a degree that I haven't yet worked out the ending, but everything in between has more or less been done. At the end of this chapter, there will be a timeline of events as they are at the present moment.

I have also had a number of reviewers questioning whether or not I am making the trio too powerful, and I thought to put it into perspective by creating my own leafninja ability charts. However, these one measures twelve different skills, out of five per skill. The highest ranked person I have currently done is Uchiha Madara, who has a number of 54. I will upload these character diagrams onto photobucket, and the link shall be on my profile.

**Summary: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and they trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja**

**Chapter VI: Underneath the Underneath**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

'_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.'_

- '_**Prelude 12/21' by AFI**_

Time began to speed past. The trio went on mission after mission, yet for the majority of the time, at least one of them remained behind to keep Sasuke and Naruto when he came round, company. Life had become monotonous, as they all settled into the life of being both a shinobi, and carers to a child. A child who had seen more before his tenth birthday, than some shinobi see in their lifetime. Sasuke's tenth birthday came and went, with it went the child from before. The child of the Uchiha Clan whose role in his life was minimal at best. A child who was overshadowed by his elder brother, which prevented him from ever being his own person. A child born from a clan of hypocrites and liars, who cared little about those they deemed unworthy of their time. But Sasuke was someone else now. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the ward of Uchiha Haru and his comrades, Saito Hidemi and Inuzuka Rai. He was the top student in his class, and was praised for such a thing at home. He was intelligent and extremely observant. He had the makings of becoming a good ninja.

But not just that, but on a personal level, the young ninja had changed drastically. He wasn't as arrogant as he had once been, and was more conservative. He was no longer shy, but more outspoken and opinionated. This could be pinned down to the amount of time he spent around Naruto. He was a lot more caring, and willing to appreciate others, rather than relying upon just himself. He had also reached camaraderie with his carers, one which he had never had with the clan itself. In fact, he was a lot closer to the trio, than he had ever been to anyone else. Sans Uchiha Mikoto and Itachi.

Overall, changes to Uchiha Sasuke's psyche were appreciated by everyone who noticed. His teachers preferred this more open child, stating it was a drastic improvement to the shy child which had first entered the academy, and then the morose and solemn child after the massacre. The fan-girls, naturally, didn't notice. They didn't notice anything new, besides the fact that Sasuke seemed to notice their presence more so, which was a good thing in their books. But it was one such fan-girl who would notice more than the others, who would get an insight into her _Sasuke-kun_ that would shock her comrades.

* * *

Hidemi was the only one home, Rai and Hino out on a mission to scout Hidden Rain, while Haru was on a chuunin mission to the Demon Country. She was humming a tune to herself, a tune which none but Haru would notice. It was an old muggle tune, which she had been taught in nursery. She was cleaning up the house, and was currently washing the dishes in the sink. Of course, it was getting done almost unnaturally quickly, as they almost seemed to be cleaning themselves, as she dried them once they were clean.

Her eyes flicked to the clock on the stand, showing that the Academy had finished a few minutes before, and she knew that she would be invaded by an arguing pair of students. A small smile appeared on her face, at the thought of the pair. They reminded her of Rai and herself, as they constantly argued over every little thing, or even of Rai and Haru, considering how competitive they were with each other. But, like the three of them, they were still very good friends. Not that they would admit it until they were under pain of death.

In an almost predictable way, she could hear them before she saw them. If what she was hearing was correct, they were arguing over the right way to throw a kunai. Rolling her eyes slightly, she dried her hands, and then walked out into the entrance corridor, where the two were removing their shoes, still arguing.

"Shut up teme." Hissed Naruto angrily. "You know I am right."

"When you cut your finger before? Of course you are." Replied Sasuke sarcastically, causing Hidemi to snigger to herself. He was picking up Rai and Haru's sarcastic humour. Whether it was a good thing or not, she wasn't so sure.

"Have you two finished this little spat, or should I leave you alone, so you can fight it out however you want to." Announced Hidemi, waggling her eyebrow at them. This caused them both to pale at the implication, before jumping as far away from one another as possible. This just added to her amusement.

"Don't say such a thing, Hidemi-nee-chan." Murmured Naruto with seriousness. "It could damage my reputation."

"What reputation?" questioned Sasuke curiously. "Besides the fact that you follow Sakura around like a lost puppy?"

"I do not!" yelled Naruto, as Hidemi entered the sitting area, and both boys followed her almost unconsciously. They sat down at the stools, and Hidemi watched them with amusement. "Sakura-chan likes me. She just hasn't accepted that fact yet."

"She punches you at _least_ three times a day." Drawled Sasuke.

"At least I don't have stalkers."

"What, you annoyed that Sakura is one of them?"

"Shut up."

Hidemi leant back in her chair, amused once more. That was until she heard a twig snap out in the garden. Someone was trying to listen in on the conversation they were having, and they had reacted to it as well. Thus causing the twig to snap. Hidemi frowned to herself, before entering the conversation.

"Who is Sakura?"

The two boys went silent; they had obviously forgotten that she was there. She gave them both a look, and Sasuke was the first to speak.

"She is a person in my class, and Naruto has been following her around ever since we joined the academy." Stated Sasuke. "He just doesn't get that she isn't interested though."

"Really?" murmured Hidemi, listening out for any reaction. "Why, Sasuke-kun, are you interested?"

Sasuke sputtered, while Naruto roared with laughter. However, if Hidemi wasn't mistaken, the person outside had froze, as though they were waiting for the answer. They had even stopped breathing. Hidemi rose, and quicker than both boys could follow, she was leaning out of the window and held a girl up to her face by the front of her clothes. The girl had paled significantly at being caught, and her eyes were wide in terror. Back in the room, two boys were on their feet, watching Hidemi carefully.

"Sakura-chan." Called Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

Hidemi could hear Sasuke muttering about something, most likely how stupid the girl was. Hidemi agreed with him. What kind of person eavesdrops on another person's house, where they _know_ paranoid shinobi live. It is just asking for trouble. Hidemi hauled the pink haired girl into the room, and set her down on a stool across from Naruto.

"Would you mind telling me why you thought it important to follow these two home, and listen in on their conversation?" questioned Hidemi, her face expressionless. Sure, the girl could be harmless. But the safety of the two was priority, over everything.

"I d-didn't -," stuttered Sakura, her head down. Both Sasuke and Naruto shared a look, before giving Hidemi a look full of annoyance. They obviously didn't think it was fair that she questioned Sakura like this. While Hidemi did agree with them, they couldn't see the bigger picture.

"What, so you just follow guys home from school and spy on them all the time?" asked Hidemi, raising an eyebrow. The girls face flushed red, and, if Hidemi wasn't mistaken, so did Sasuke's.

"Iie. There are rumours. I just wanted…" She trailed off, shooting the boys a glance.

"Rumours about what?" pressed Hidemi.

"About those two. People think that there is something going on." Her face turned a darker colour. "They think they are…_involved._"

Hidemi had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Naruto's face had drained of all colour, while Sasuke remained stoic, but there was a bit of redness about his neck.

"What are you, ten? Eleven? You brats are thinking about stuff that you really shouldn't." She rolled her eyes, leaning back, making Sakura breath easier. She was obviously nervous about being in such close proximity to her. "If I were you two, I would be getting worried." She directed this at the pair. "That's twice today that such an idea has been brought up. I mean, I would be okay with it but…Haru and Rai? I don't know…"

"I. Like. Girls." Hissed Naruto between clenched teeth. While Sasuke nodded his head with him. Hidemi chuckled to herself.

"You three are so easy to tease, it is almost unbelievable." She turned to Sakura. "So am I correct in assuming that you are one of those squealing girls that scream 'Sasuke-kun' when I pick him up from the Academy?"

Sakura lowered her head, but nodded it at the same time.

"You do realise that you trespassed on private property, and I could get you in trouble for this?"

Her eyes widened, and she began to speak. Her voice was steady for the first time.

"Please don't!" she begged. "I will do anything…but please!"

Hidemi frowned at the girl, while her mind suddenly began to go through various items of information. Her eyes flicked over to the pair, and then back to Sakura, before moving over her body. She smirked to herself.

"You are Haruno Sakura? You have the highest marks in theory, but you have one of the lowest marks in terms of physical ability. Correct?" questioned Hidemi, ignoring the confused looks the boys sent her way.

"Hai." Whispered Sakura.

"Good. You think you can continue these grades into you graduation year, and graduate with such a standing?" asked Hidemi, while Naruto and Sasuke were staring at Hidemi with wide eyes. Good, they had caught on.

"Maybe…why would this matter?" asked Sakura.

"The rookie of the year, the dead last is always paired together. Then, the person who is in the exact middle of the class in terms of rank is placed with them. So a person, who is excellent at theory, but rubbish in practical, and vice versa, would be put in the middle. This team is always formed, as it is the type of team that has had the highest level of success out of every other team. It is a ready-for-anything type of team, rather than a tracker, or a heavy artillery kind of team." She smirked slightly. "If you were to graduate with such a position, you will most likely be on the same team as Sasuke here."

Sakura's mind was racing, and then she spoke.

"Me, Sasuke and Shikamaru?" questioned Sakura.

"No." Here, Hidemi grinned. "Naruto is in the year above you, and he has failed the exam twice already. He is to do it a third time at the end of this year, and then will be in the graduating class with you lot. His marks _will_ be worse than Nara Shikamaru's, won't they Naruto?"

"Yes." Said Naruto quietly, while he gulped at the stare he received.

"Thus, when Naruto _miraculously_ graduates, the three of you should be on the same team."

"You are fixing the teams." Stated Sakura. "That isn't fair."

"Under the Hokage's orders." Shot Hidemi, revealing something which neither Sasuke nor Naruto were aware of. "The most successful teams are those which are made of the dead last, rookie and middle combo. In fact, the Sannin were of such a thing, as was the Yondaime, the great Copy-Nin himself, and of course, myself and my comrades."

"Haru never told me that." Said Sasuke.

"No. He doesn't want to make you feel as though you have something to live up to." Replied Hidemi, with a gentle smile. She then turned to Sakura. "You don't have any aspirations as a ninja. I can tell that from you impractical hair and style of dress. Your lack of muscle amount and how skinny you are." Sakura moved to interrupt, but Hidemi silenced her. "You are to come here, every Friday once the Academy finishes, with these two here. You will train with them. Then, on a Monday and Wednesday night, you will come here as well, and I shall train you personally. This team needs balance, and from what your scores state, you have amazing chakra control, just not a lot of it. I will help you in both areas. These abilities you have would automatically put you in the area of a medic-nin or a genjutsu specialist. This will balance the team perfectly."

"Don't I have a choice in this?" cried Sakura indignantly.

"Unless you want me to press charges for trespassing. No."

* * *

Her days when the other two were out on missions were spent filling out paperwork within her office, speaking to her subordinates and socialising with Ichiro Moriko, otherwise known as Commander Nezumi. Moriko was probably as close to a best friend Hidemi had outside of their trio.

The two of them were of equal class and clearance, and knew precisely what they each got up to. There were no secrets, not like there was between Hidemi and Kurenai. Usually the brunette sat in her office, her white vest on the floor beside her, her mask on the table in front of her and the raven-haired woman was sat across from her chatting. Moriko was an extremely petite woman, her brown eyes were warm and inviting, while her black hair was long and in a plait going down her back.

She came across as having a rather teasing innocence, having the ability to fit right into any situation, and had an outgoing and friendly nature. But, beneath all of this the woman could be quite vicious. She excelled in psychologically outsmarting enemies, playing upon their fears and the like. She was a stealth expert, and was as 'quiet as a mouse'. This was where her mouse mask had come from.

"Ne, Hidemi-chan." Called Moriko in a sing-song voice, causing the brunette to come out of her thoughts. "Haven't you got that appointment with Anko-chan?"

"Kuso." Cursed Hidemi under her breath, as she stood up and grabbed a normal zip up jacket to wear, which covered her ANBU tattoo which was on her right bicep. "You want to come, or are you going to try and make a mess of my office?"

"You do a good enough job on your own." Replied Moriko, giving the woman a sly grin. "I might as well wander back over to my own mound. I can't wait for the guys to get back. Honestly, leaving us poor damsels with all the work. It is most unbecoming of them."

Hidemi laughed to herself, before watching the now mouse-masked ANBU Commander leave the office. Hidemi then walked over to the wall, and put her hand on the wall. A sharp prick on each of her fingers drew some blood. A series of seals lit up, which went around a seemingly invisible doorframe. Immediately, the wall within the seals disappeared, leaving a secret passageway for Hidemi to go through. She stepped through into the passageway, whose wall reappeared as soon as she entered, leaving her to walk in the darkness. Her eyes adjusted to the tunnel, as she made her way along it at a hurried pace. She eventually reached the end of it, and then slipped through another opening.

She appeared in a lab, which had scrolls along the walls, with cupboards full to the brim of paper, ink and chakra-infused blood. Beyond the lab was a window, which led into an experimentation room. Tables that were dotted around the lab were clear of everything, and scrubbed clean. Reflecting the lack of Fuinjutsu work that she had been commissioned for recently.

It was the Sealing Lab that Saito Hidemi occupied. There were similar ones down the corridor, which had once been occupied by the likes of Namikaze Minato, and the two Sannin, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. But at the moment, she was the only Seal Mistress currently within the village, meaning she had access to all the supplies she needed. Stepping towards a mirror, she pinned her hair up, while putting on a pair of gloves an apron to prevent the ink from getting on her clothes. She then walked across to a door, and opened it. Peeking her head out to the well-lit corridor, which was apart of the Hospital, she looked to the bench, which was outside her door.

"Come on in Anko."

The purple haired special jounin entered the room behind the seal mistress, and Hidemi smiled warmly at the woman, who was rejected by so many.

"So how long is it gonna take this time?" questioned Anko grimly, as she removed her coat, setting it on a table, and then undid the fastenings on the top half of her outfit, which opened her back up to the other kunoichi.

"Hopefully not as long as last time. You had agitated the seal, which is why it took longer to reseal it so it didn't interfere with your mind." Replied Hidemi, gesturing to the table as Anko lay on her front, giving Hidemi complete access to the cursed seal on the back of her neck.

Hidemi grabbed some ink, blood and some paper as she looked at the seal closely. She channelled chakra into the palm of her hand, before placing it over the cursed seal. The seal glowed purple, causing Anko to hiss in pain.

"It is still causing you pain when chakra is near it?" asked Hidemi, as she stopped channelling chakra to her hand, making the seal stop glowing.

"Only in the last few months." Replied Anko hesitantly.

"The caging seal I placed on it obviously wore out. I shall have to re-graft that then, and it should last for the coming months. When it starts to hurt again, go straight to the Hokage, and he shall arrange another appointment as soon as possible. There is no point in waiting for our annual appointment if it is just causing you unnecessary pain. You understand me?"

"Hai, Hidemi-san." Murmured Anko into the table, as Hidemi brought out a brush began to mix the ink and blood together. She then began to draw a series of symbols stretching around the seal. She paused, and channelled some chakra, causing the symbols to be absorbed by the cursed seal. She repeated this process over and over. Each time she did it, the pain it caused Anko lessened.

"You have never activated the cursed seal, correct?" questioned Hidemi, striking up conversation with her silent patient.

"Never. Apparently, I was just a tester for it." Hissed Anko bitterly.

"That was most likely a good thing then. The seal was designed to mess with your mind, making you desire to have power above all else, and to make you do anything to get it. If you had activated it, I would hate to see what you would have done."

"Where did the bastard get such an idea though?" Whispered Anko. "No one normal would be able to design such a thing."

"The seal was to give you power, and then increases your thirst for it. In reality, it is a rather simple seal, but it also ties you forever with Orochimaru." Stated Hidemi, her mind began to imagine what remained of the patients Orochimaru had experimented on. Some experiments had occurred not even two doors down from where they were at the moment. "Orochimaru was never normal. He considered humans to be sub-par to himself, and experimented with patients to his hearts content. As to where he got the idea…" She trailed off, continuing to draw seals on Anko's neck.

"Where?" murmured Anko

"There are said to be some top ANBU who have something not dissimilar to the Cursed Seal." Replied Hidemi, as she began to finish the barrier seal.

"What?" whispered Anko, lifting her head slightly to give Hidemi a curious look. "Why didn't the Sandaime tell me when I came back? That there were others like me."

"You misunderstand." Replied Hidemi, shaking her head. "The Cursed Seal is designed to release a built up amount of chakra in one go, but what makes it cursed is the fact that is messes with the heads of the individual. The seals that these ANBU have release a large amount of built up power, powering them significantly, while altering the mind-set to a more…careless attitude. These seals were grafted to be used as a last defence, altering the mind's perceptions so it operates on a fight or flight option. As secondary option, their chakra is blocked from their use to it prevents the mindset to develop permanence, while the shinobi are unable to access their chakra like they normally can. The Cursed Seal doesn't have the secondary measure, which is what allows for the negative thoughts to develop."

"Did you graft those seals?" questioned Anko curiously.

"The Yondaime helped graft them. It was a few years before he became Hokage. Whether or not those ANBU that we did it on are still alive, I don't know."

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, and the Academy had just finished. One Haruno Sakura slowly made her way through the doors, ignoring the inquiring looks that her friend and sometime rival, Ino, sent her way. Her friend just didn't understand what Sakura was going through at the moment. She didn't understand what Sakura was becoming, and if Sakura took time to notice, she would have realised that over the course of the past few weeks, she had changed. Ever since she had met one of the enigmatic guardians of Uchiha Sasuke, Saito Hidemi. Ever since the woman became her sensei.

The training that she did was something else entirely. It didn't matter how pretty she was, how intelligent she was, whether her teachers thought she was the best. All that mattered was whether she would be able to block the neck kick. Whether she would be able to carry the log for the next mile, whether she could walk on the water on the deepest part of the lake while weighted down. It was as though a wool had been removed from her eyes, and she began to see things clearly. She began to concentrate more in class, and began to see the petty behaviour that her and the other girls had been practising, not knowing what it was like to truly train. To be a true ninja. An insight which she was only just receiving. She began to notice more around the village too. Birds carrying black scrolls into homes, which had once been ignored, she now understood their meaning. Understood that the life of a ninja wasn't just who got with _Sasuke-kun_ first, but to work and improve the village to the best of their ability.

She had also began to understand Sasuke more than she did before. She also began to understand Naruto-baka more too. The people they were within school were different to those they were around the home of Sasuke's guardians. At the house, while training they were rivals and friends. They shared something which even Sakura couldn't understand, and the three adults seemed to know precisely what it was. While within the Academy, they were bitter rivals, and enemies. The twist to such a relationship was that they had been seen leaving the Academy together, and thus the rumours had started.

In fact, it was on such an afternoon as this the three of them were to go back to the house for more training. She left the Academy and made her way down the familiar streets to the house, hearing Naruto chattering to himself a few yards behind her.

As they got closer to the house, the boys caught up with her, Sasuke entering the house first, and removing his shoes delicately, while Naruto kicked them off and skipped into the house. Sakura followed at a more sedate pace, and found herself straightening their shoes at the door, before entering herself.

"Hello? Anyone home?" called Naruto loudly, as he poked his head into the living area, which as empty. Sasuke frowned at the silence within the house. Sakura found herself copying this as well. Anytime she had gone to the house, it had always been lively. At least one of the adults were in there, either in the kitchen making food, out the back practicing katas, or even smoking some of the strange-smelling herbs that she had seen them do a few times.

"Maybe they are not here?" Sakura found herself whispering, as she couldn't bring herself to speak any louder in the absolute silence. It was much too strong for a weak person like her to break, at least that is what she thought.

Sasuke made a noise of agreement, before turning around, and halting in his steps. Sakura turned around as well, and then paused too, seeing Sasuke face to face with an ANBU. Sakura's muscles tensed, preparing for anything. She distantly saw Naruto relaxing at the presence of the ANBU.

"I am leaving." Came a female voice from behind the cat-masked ANBU. "I should be back within the week with the others. One of my recruits shall be watching you all on orders of the Hokage. As the ninjas that protect you are on missions. Understand?"

"Hai. Hidemi-chan." Murmured Sasuke, nodding his head in agreement. The ANBU then disappeared in thin air, leaving no trace that she had ever been there in the first place.

"T-That was Hidemi-sensei." Said Sakura, stuttering in shock. She hadn't known that they were ANBU. In fact, she would have never guessed. ANBU were meant to be faceless, emotionless warriors, who were the best of the best. ANBU would never lower themselves to being a sensei to her. They would never. Especially to Naruto-baka, though to Sasuke it was understandable. He was the best. He was an Uchiha.

"Hai." Called Naruto in a sing-song voice, as he walked to the kitchen. "They are all ANBU. That why they come and go so often. But we gotta keep it hush-hush. The rookie they will send over has no idea."

"ANBU don't know about other ANBU?" asked Sakura curiously, as her mind got over the shock and went back into its recovery mode: find more information.

"Depends. Some broadcast their new status, some tell just the family. Other tell no one at all, even their teammates, they identities. It has been shown that those who keep their identities a secret survive the longest." Answered Sasuke, as he began to look through the cupboards for some food. "Haru told me about it once. It was why they decided to keep it quiet that they were in ANBU. It allows everyone to underestimate there normal selves, and it keeps everyone safe. Although, the clan ostracised him because they saw that he wasn't worthy of the Uchiha name, because he never informed them about it." Sasuke settled his dark eyes on Sakura, causing her to stop in her tracks. She felt her heart beat quicken.

She had been spending more time with him lately, and her crush on him hadn't changed. She had gotten to see the more human side to the younger Uchiha, and had learned to appreciate it rather than the visage he presented to the public at the Academy. She had accepted the camaraderie between Naruto and Sasuke, although she didn't understand it. Her crush had matured, having moved from the façade to the real person underneath. So to have the Real-Sasuke giving her such a look, cause a natural response from her.

"You must never tell anyone about this though." Said Sasuke, his tone serious and quiet. To his side, Naruto had frozen, watching the proceedings with interest, his eyes also serious. But his head was cocked to the side, as though he was listening for something. For a moment, he reminded Sakura of a fox. "If anyone hears this, we will be in danger. The village will be in greater danger. From what I have been able to understand, the three of them are not just any mere ANBU, but report directly to the Hokage. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded her head, the puzzle that surrounded her sensei and her comrades began to become that bit more complete. They were the people that shinobi could only dream of being. Close confidants of the Hokage, and taking on missions that were the dreams of Academy students everywhere. It suddenly hit her in that second, just what they were trying to do with the three students.

"They are trying to make another trio." She whispered, her eyes widened. "That is what the Hokage asked of them. To create another team of ninja. Why? Hasn't he got them to use in battle? Why would he need another one? Another team just like the Sannin?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared significantly looks, ones which Sakura couldn't decipher.

"We will tell you. Just not now. The rookie has arrived." Said Naruto in a low tone, as his eyes flicked to the roof. Sakura's lips sealed themselves, and nodded at Naruto, not understanding how he could know that, but trusting him.

She was a far cry from the girl she was a month before, and it was only then that she was beginning to realise it.

* * *

A cold wind crept along the dark alleyways of the once prosperous district, as three individuals made their way down the main street, towards the main house. Winter was coming, and with it, brought the time at which Haru had decided that it was time to begin his own enquiries. So here he was, walking through the district which he had swore to never step foot into again, accompanied by his two comrades, Rai and Genji.

The Hyuuga was observing his surroundings with interest, as never before had a Hyuuga stepped foot onto Uchiha ground, and the Branch-Member was most likely trying to make the most of it.

"The place hasn't been cleared up." murmured Rai, frowning at the weapons that were pinned to buildings, as well as blood splatters that were permanently stained into the wooden buildings. No amount of rain would ever wash it away.

"The Hokage asked for it not to be. The scene is too large to be recorded, so it needed to remain as uncontaminated as possible while it was all recorded." Replied Haru. "The investigation teams have only recently finished cataloguing everything. This is why we are here."

"Two years though?" murmured Rai with a raised eyebrow. "I guess the village is a lot more run-down than we thought."

"Those qualified to do the job quicker were part of the police force, of which the majority perished in this massacre." Announced Genji solemnly, his Byakugan activated as he glanced around the area. "What precisely are we looking for?"

"The Investigation found something of interest." Said Haru. "All deaths were instantaneous."

"Right…" encouraged Rai, rolling his eyes slightly at his friend.

"They found that more than one individual had died at the _exact_ same time." Announced Haru, causing both Rai and Genji to frown.

"So Itachi didn't do it as cleanly as possible." Replied Rai, shrugging his shoulders.

"Itachi wouldn't make a mistake like that." Said Genji calmly. "He was trained to be the best, and he became that." Genji paused to think, while his eyes began to comb the area once more. "Were the causes of death significantly different."

Haru nodded his head to Genji.

"There were roughly eight different causes. Blow to the head, decapitation, slitting the throat, piercing the heart, piercing the skull, breaking the neck, explosion and some were even 'scared' to death."

"Eight different methods." Said Rai, frowning. "Eight different people?"

"The investigation team ruled that out." Replied Haru. "No one was seen entering Konoha that evening. No one. All citizens of Konoha were accounted for that night, aside from those out on missions, and Uchiha Itachi."

"I sense a but coming." Replied Rai, shooting Haru an intrigued glance.

"The Blood Clone." Said Haru, causing Rai to raise his eyebrows, while Genji nodded his head.

"Possibly." The Hyuuga looked towards Rai, who was deep in thought. "You created it. Could the Blood Clone work?"

"It could." Murmured Rai. "I created it just for the purpose of creating a fake-death. But it takes months to create one, and surely someone would notice a group of ninja, Uchiha's, who disappeared for long periods of time. To create a complete clone of themselves would take a large amount of concentration and a complete knowledge of the human anatomy so that they could create an accurate clone."

Haru's blood ran cold for a moment.

"Itachi wasn't attending Clan Meetings." He said. "Shisui came to me once, accompanied by a few others a few days before we left. Shisui told me that Itachi wasn't going anymore, and they were starting to clamp down on the others, as they weren't attending either. They wanted me to go and speak to the other Uchiha, as I was old enough to not be considered a child." Haru's mind began to go through the possibilities. "The Blood Clone is taught to all ANBU operatives. At least twelve Uchiha were ANBU, though the clan didn't know about them all."

"So what, eight Uchiha killed the clan, seven of them faking their deaths, with Itachi taking sole responsibility for it?" murmured Rai, deep in thought. "Anyway we can get access to the remains?"

Haru shook his head.

"The Council won't allow it. They wish for them to be left in peace. Never mind the fact that they were planning a coup. Fools." Hissed Haru.

"We can access the burial sight though?" questioned Genji, a plan in his mind.

"We can. Though it is disguised as a civilian graveyard, so no foreign ninja will think to examine the graves looking for secrets." Replied Haru. "Why, you wish to take a look?"

"I should be able to see the difference between a blood-clone and a regular person. A person's remains shall have no chakra remaining, but the blood-clone will still have some." Replied Genji, as the three ninja rushed across town.

* * *

Haru stood in full Commander Regalia; his mask was firmly on his face, as he gazed down towards the lines of ANBU Captains who stood before him. The other four Commanders were also spaced about he room, all were watching their comrade, waiting for the meeting to begin. A board was behind Haru, on it was the general outline written in ink. Ink which would become visible once chakra was passed through it. His eyes looked through the slits on his raven mask, eyes which the ANBU members couldn't see, apart from the slight sliver of glowing green. His eyes flicked around the room, making sure that all Captains who were currently within the village had turned up. Reaching the correct number, he began to speak.

"You are all trusted ninja of Konoha. The highest of any ninja." Said Haru. "This is why you are all here today. What I am about to tell you, must not leave this room. If the likes of Danzo, and the ROOT, get any knowledge of this, I will know who told them. But, I know that this will not happen. You are ANBU Captains of Konohagakure, and therefore you are loyal to the Village, and the Hokage."

A variety of heads nodded around the room in response to his words, and Haru smiled beneath his mask. This sort of loyalty was a rarity. Haru nodded his head as a sign of respect, and touched the board with his fingers, creating a pulse of chakra that made the writing become visible.

"The Hokage has authorised an investigation, one that shall require the attention of those that are within the room." Stated Haru. "We have uncovered evidence which had unveiled new facts about the past. Due to this, we have been given permission to uncover the truth by any means." Here, Nezumi stepped up from where she was on the front row, and faced the gather group. Moriko was a spy mistress, so naturally she wanted to be the one to reveal one of the best kept secrets that the five Commanders had uncovered.

"There is a group of S-Class nuke nin by the name of Akatsuki." She said. "I know that several of you in this room have come across them, but haven't intercepted on our orders. This group is one of our targets. We want to find out everything we can about this group, from its members, both past and present, their whereabouts and their goals. Right now, we have reason to believe that they are collecting bijuu. Anyone doing such a thing is too dangerous to go unchecked, especially considering that Konoha harbours one of their targets. We also have reason to believe that one Uchiha Itachi is a current member."

This caused a few mutterings from the group, more specifically from some of Hidemi's Captains, who had been in a unit with the young ANBU.

"We also have reason to believe that Orochimaru was a former member." Said Genji, his bird mask on his face. "This is what the investigation shall be about. It shall probably be the most important investigation the ANBU have ever done. The targets are simple. Look into Orochimaru's whereabouts, what he has been up to, what his goals are. We think he has been trying to gain an alliance between Kumo and Iwa against Konoha, but that was broken apart. Iwa ANBU attacked Uchiha Haru a few weeks ago, on what we presume was his orders. We want to know why. He has also left Akatsuki, and we need to know what happened there."

"When investigating the Akatsuki, pay particular attention on its Leader." Announced Haru. "Itachi would never have left our ranks, unless there was something better for him to have. Therefore, we need to know what the bait was."

"Finally." said Rai. "Investigate the Uchiha Massacre. Evidence has come up, proving that not all the Uchiha died. In fact, after analysing the remains of the Uchiha recently, we think that all of those Uchiha of the current generation survived the massacre, and that it was several Uchiha, ANBU members at that, who massacred the clan. Seven of them faked their own deaths, and then Itachi took the blame for it, for reasons we don't know. Uchiha Itachi is a high priority target, to be captured on sight for questioning, he must not be killed. The whereabouts of the surviving Uchiha, numbering in the twenties, needs to be known. The estimated reasoning of the massacre was that the younger generation revolted against the older ones, who were planning a coup d'état on the Hokage and the Council."

"By whatever means necessary, this is what we must find out. The fate of many of the villagers depends on it. We wish you will."

In sync, the ANBU Captains left, their targets been given.

"Let's wonder what the future will bring, eh?" murmured Rai, running a hand through his red hair.

* * *

The days past quicker now. Those within the highest echelons of the ninja knew that there was something going on. The sudden restless behaviour of ANBU, as well as their coming and going quicker than usual allowed for those who knew the signs to begin preparing themselves. They all knew that war would be coming soon, as the subtle signs had begun.

It was on one such day that Uchiha Haru sat within one of the trees overlooking the Academy, watching the students within their lessons. It was Sasuke's first day in the graduating class, and he wanted to make sure that both of his students knew their roles. A light smile was on his face, as he watched Hidemi's apprentice belittle Naruto in a convincing manner. Good, they knew their roles perfectly.

He could sense a chakra signature coming closer, and he ignored it, recognising the signature immediately. The individual came to rest on the branch above Haru, and Haru smirked inwardly. Hatake Kakashi had fallen for their bait, hook, line and sinker.

"Haru-san." Murmured Kakashi, causing Haru to look up at the jounin. "There are many rumours going around about you."

Haru made his muscles tense for a moment, giving Kakashi the inkling that he had caught the chuunin off guard. '_That should calm any suspicions he has.'_

"What can I help you with, Hatake-san?" asked Haru to the superior ranked ninja. He flicked his eyes up, seeing the masked jounin in the trees. The man's one visible black eye was focused lazily at the academy. Haru let his focus drift to the other eye, which he knew had once belonged to his cousin, Uchiha Obito. The jounin then spoke.

"The rumours state that you were attacked by Iwa ANBU on our territory."

"Are you here to seek confirmation of these rumours?" questioned Haru, relaxing his muscles and leaning back with a sense of calm about him that he knew would be confusing the younger ninja.

"Confirmation."

"Then they are true." Replied Haru, nodding his head at the other ninja. "The attack was prevented by a bird masked ANBU. The type of bird eludes me though. Sharp beak and slits for eyes."

"Commander Karasu." Answered Kakashi, causing Haru to widen his eyes in response. He had to make sure that everything seemed natural.

"I came back to the village, and reported it to the Hokage. I am guessing that the rumours have leaked due to the ANBU's current activities. I was informed that they would be doing the investigation."

"Nothing else?" asked Kakashi.

"The Hokage told me that it had something to do with the Uchiha, and Orochimaru. Nothing more."

Kakashi nodded his head, before disappearing, leaving Haru alone on the branch. The Uchiha smirked to himself. Their plans were going rather well. By making Kakashi initially suspicious, he had begun his own enquiries. Enquiries that was loud enough for any who knew the answers to them to become uneasy. So when the ANBU began their investigations, it was the matter of spotting the odd one out in a crowd, taking them in for interrogation. Haru had just made sure that Kakashi still had reason to continue his investigations, as well as making sure that he knew to protect Sasuke when the time came for Kakashi to be his sensei. Not that the jounin knew that. Not yet anyway.

The green eyed man looked up at the sun which shone brightly in the sky, and calculated the time of day from that. Today was Mid-Summer's Day, and as usual, it was market day. As Haru vacated the tree he was in, and walked towards the shopping district. It was at times like this when he wished that he were just an ordinary civilian. With nothing more to worry about than the price of vegetables, and if the house was clean. He walked down the busy streets, his hands in the pockets of his chuunin vest, as he allowed the suns glow to wash over him.

The differences between Harry Potter and Uchiha Haru were rather vast. At least, in his opinion. Ninja training had calmed down his 'saving people thing'. Being raised in the Uchiha clan had abated his need for a family, as his mind had recognised that not all families were like the Weasley's, or the Inuzuka's. But his sense of right and wrong, the morals which he had learnt in a previous life were still with him. His curious nature and his natural intuitiveness had remained with him after his death.

He still carried a particular lack of respect of authority figures, although he kept it more to himself than anyone else. He still carried a fear of small spaces, and complete, icy cold darkness. Due to a combination of his pervious childhood, and the Dementor's. Yet, according to Hidemi, he had taken on some of Dumbledore's characteristics. Talking in riddles, caring more for the welfare of a child than it's abilities and holding the strings to everything, behind the scenes so that no one knew who held them.

At first, he had tried to disagree with the latter, but with time he realised how true her words were. There were many things that they hadn't informed anyone of. How deep their information net went. What their true intentions were. Hidden some allies of Konoha, making them the trios only. Such was an individual who Haru was going to meet now.

One of his oldest friends, second only to Hidemi and Rai. The woman had an information net of her own, but the method in which it was created was something completely different entirely. While people had informants from friends, or shared goals. She had got hers by being under the guise of a fortune teller, and travelling from village to village, allowed her to see the 'fortunes' of anyone. A lot of her customers were ninja, and she gleaned a lot of information from their minds, while she made up a fortune for them.

An amused smile appeared on Haru's face, at the thought of the blond haired woman, whom Haru knew he could trust with anything. He entered the market place, before walking over to a particular stall. He entered it without even asking permission, and went through a curtain into a smaller, dark room. Inside, a table was covered in beads and a small crystal ball, which was there for show. A slight smell of incense was present in the room, as well as calming music of a kind. The room was completely cut off from the loud market outside, allowed any individuals who entered the room to feel calm immediately.

Haru's green eyes drifted to the petite woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, who was sat on a mat, her eyes closed. She appeared to be asleep, but the opening of her eyes disagreed with that notion. The woman had pale skin, pale blue eyes, and long, dirty blond hair. She smiled at him, her gaze focused on him, while giving him the impression that she wasn't really looking at him.

"Haru-kun. I have been expecting you." She said, her voice having a soothing quality about it. She stood up gracefully and walked towards the completely relaxed ninja before her. Haru smiled at her, a true smile, not an amused smirk or anything.

The woman reached beneath the table, and put a bowl onto the table before them. The bowl had runes engraved all around of, none of which Haru could understand. She casually waved her hand over it, and a mans voice echoed from it.

"The Otokage has been seen conversing with the Kazekage on the border. Rumoured a possible alliance. Iwa-nin have also been welcomed into the Rice Field Country, so whatever is going on in the Otokage's head is amazing, as both Iwa and Suna are enemies of one another, almost as much as Konoha and Iwa."

"This is accurate?" questioned Haru, his eyes focused on the bowl. The Penseive.

"You are questioning whether or not the 'Great Tsuki – Fortune Teller Extraordinaire' is accurate?" asked Tsuki airily.

"I shall take that as a yes." Answered Haru, his thoughts pondering the meaning of the information. Otokage, rumoured to be Orochimaru, was playing a dangerous game with two of the Great Hidden Villages. A game, that if when wrong would mean the destruction of Otogakure by either of the villages. Haru frowned, as his mind began to try and make sense of the information it had just gotten. The trouble was in trying to put himself into the mind of Orochimaru. Someone had once told him that the 'reading' a mind was far more complicated than what the statement alluded to, and in this sense Haru had to agree with the man. Orochimaru was a prime example of how deviant humanity could ever go. To such an extent that fellow humans couldn't understand his thought process. Although he would bet that he Sandaime could make a more accurate guess than anyone else.

"Has the Sandaime been made aware of the knowledge which you and the others hold? Of what I told you last time." Murmured Tsuki, her eyes cold, as she stared at him unblinkingly. Haru was instantly reminded of the unease he felt around her the first time he had seen her. The same girl who had pronounced him sane to the rest of the world, and supported him throughout, no matter her quirky behaviour.

He was also reminded of the mere shadow of the girl she had once been. An age old relic of a time long past, whose only method of earning a living was by using her divining powers on others. Every time he saw this shadow, the guilt in his heart grew. At the time of their deaths, there had been but two other individuals, Hermione and Ron, who were aware of the Hallows. Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood.

They had first met here almost ten years before, when Hidemi had run into a young woman who looked just like Luna, acted a lot like her and went under the alias of 'Tsuki'. At first the kunoichi had thought nothing off it, coincidental maybe? No one could have survived the time that passed between their two lives. But they stood corrected. Tsuki and Luna Lovegood were one and the same. One was the persona of a school girl who's live changed with the death of her mother, and did everything in her power to please her power, even if it meant becoming just like him. Becoming the school outcast, and never revealing what precisely she knew to other. What she was now was something else entirely. An age old relic of a time long past, who became what she was due to the desire to survive long enough in a world which became overrun with the darkness. The Dark Lord died through old age, he had never found out that all of his Horcrux's had been destroyed, and had died before he could create another.

The world then became overrun with the Dark Lord's followers, as they tried to create something even though their master had perished. Throughout all of this confusion, as families turned on one another to survive in times where rules no longer existed, and it was every one for themselves, little Luna Lovegood who had been overlooked by everyone, began to carry on with the work that her friends had given her. She had known that the True Master of Death had perished, all because he didn't have the Hallows on him at the time. Therefore, she sought to collect them for herself, and survive the times.

Survive, and prevail into a time when she would be needed again. Where she could hand the Hallows over to their rightful owner, and aid them in their battles. She had survived the world, and had waited until they were to be reborn. Then, here she was. Tsuki the Fortune Teller, a spy into the outside world, a spy with connections greater than that of Jiraiya, and one of the biggest secrets that the trio had kept from the Sandaime.

"The Sandaime doesn't know. He won't be made aware until he must. Right now, Orochimaru has reached a standstill in his work to be Immortal. There is only so much taking over a body can do. His spirit is aging, and that will be what kills him one day. There are only a few ways to halt such aging, and we are privy to such information." He shot Tsuki a significant look, as she nodded her head in response.

"There will be a time in the near future that you shall have to speak to the Hokage about this. There is more going on than what you think there is. As much as I have tried to hide all knowledge of the Horcrux's from him, there is a leak which I have come across. One that I didn't think would have survived then times. I am sure that you recall Bella?"

Haru's breath hitched, as he stared at Tsuki with wide eyes.

"She is alive?" hissed Haru, his eyes turning into slits, as his blood boiled.

"She is." Replied Tsuki. "She followed her master's path. She created several Horcrux's, some of which I have destroyed once I have realised what they were. However, she still retains two of them. Two wands. Brother Wands. Phoenix feather cores. They have survived time, and although are no longer able to be used, they are trophies to her."

Haru's fists clenched and unclenched as his thoughts drifted to that woman. Although time had passed, and he had died, and come back to life in an entirely different time. He would always hate her. He may have hated and loathed murderers and killers, hunted rapists and enemy ninja who massacred whole villages so as to gain a place on a chess board, but there would always be a special place in his heart for Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. No matter how far he ran from her, it appeared as though he would never escape her.

"Is Orochimaru aware of her?" asked Haru, as he began to ponder everything. At the moment, Orochimaru appeared to have put his quest for the Sharingan on the back burner, as he concentrated on staying alive long enough to accomplish all that he wanted to do. Therefore, his desire to become immortal was paramount.

"I have spent many years destroying any record of our society's existence." Murmured Tsuki, her blue eyes were shadowed as she spoke. "But apparently I didn't do so well. He found out about us, and desires any surviving blood relative as a host to his body. Our body's natural magic will prolong the life of his spirit, thus making us desirable. Equal to that of the Uchiha. You however…"

"I am his most desirable host then." Murmured Haru, feeling a cold anger in his veins. No matter which life he was in, it appeared that someone was out to get him. To possess him. "He doesn't know about me though, does he? He knows of me being an Uchiha, but not of being a magic-user. But Bellatrix knows. In fact, I do not doubt that if she came across me she would recognise me immediately. We are forever bound, Bellatrix and I, and I guess these coming years shall decide the victor of our fight."

"Orochimaru seeks her. He knows that she is alive, but that is all." Whispered Tsuki. "I fear that the mortal shall do something foolish. Out of all the Death Eaters, Bellatrix was the most fear. For her sheer madness and skill. If the two of them ever combined forces, then I fear for this world. I fear for us all."

"Don't worry, Luna." Said Haru in a comforting voice, as he knelt before the smaller woman, and rested a beneath her chin, making her look at him. "It will not come to that. We won't let it. This time round we are prepared. Neither Bellatrix, Orochimaru or Akatsuki can be prepared for us. Everything will work out, you will see."

"Then it is past time that I return these to you." Announced Tsuki boldly, as she stood up, and made her way through the room, and moving boxes, and mystical looking objects out of her way. Eventually she held a palm sized box, which she brought to Haru. "This is the Hallow which I know you of all desired the most."

Haru took the box, knowing what lay within its depths. An item which he hadn't seen for many years, and item which had given him the thing that he desired most of all. To see his parents again. To feel the acceptance that he had never gotten from them. Even the parents of this life, he had not got their acceptance, having been seen as too rebellious for the clan to handle. Therefore, he was rejected by them. Even though he had always sought acceptance from an adult of some kind. This object, this ring. This stone, would always let him to do. The Resurrection Stone. The item which had chosen him as its Master in a previous life. One could only hope that Tsuki was right, and it would accept him again in this life.

He opened the box, his hands not shaking due to the ninja training he had undergone. Inside lay the Peverell ring, with the cracked Resurrection Stone firmly in its centre. He vaguely remembered the time when they were discussing the Hallows. Rai has wanted the Elder Wand, Hidemi the cloak and he the Stone.

"Arigato Tsuki."

"May this stone bring you good tidings, hm?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. College and university have taken up a lot of my time. The other stories are being done, just at a slower pace than this chapter was being done. Half of the next Uchiha Haru has been done, a quarter of Noir et Blanc, half of Random Plots has been completed. The first five chapter of Noir, Blanc et Rouge has been completed.

A shout to all my UK readers. Where you all from? Just seeing if I am gonna be near any of ya next year. Applied to five universities, got accepted into three. Got an interview at the fourth, and I haven't heard back from the fifth. So where are you all from?

Anyhow. Timeline. Shall be on the ages of Sasuke at the time, so you can follow it.

**Age 8 and 2 months: Trio leave and go on mission**

**Age 8 and 3 months: Uchiha Massacre**

**Age 8 and 5 months: Trio return, and take Sasuke in **

**Age 8 and 11 month: Train Naruto and Sasuke**

**Age 9 and 2 months: Kakashi quits ANBU**

**Age 9 and 7 months: Naruto is told the truth**

**Age 10 and 4 months: Sakura joins them**

**Age 10 and 9 months: Enter Tsuki**

As you can see, four/five years have passed. Next chapter is the trio graduating, and then we meet Naruto-canon. I shall try to keep it as fast paced as possible, until we start to hit where I have changed things. Believe me – a lot of things have been changed. As you can see from this chapter.

In terms of abilities, here are a list of characters so you can compare, out of 60. The higher the number, the more powerful they are.

**Madara: 54**

**Minato: 52.5**

**Sandaime: 50**

**Kakashi: 47.5**

**Itachi: 49**

**Gai: 45**

**Sannin: 50.5**

**Hidemi: 49.25**

**Haru: 50.75**

**Rai: 49.5**

Anyhow. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review :)

Love

Morrigu-chan x


	7. Desperation

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! Here is the new chapter. Enjoy :) This chapter is to **Cookies321, **who picked it out of all of my stories to be updated next. I am sorry for the wait – but college, exams and university stuff had to be sorted.

Consolation? I have finished organising university – I am going to the University of Dundee this September, studying Forensic Anthropology. Go me :) Exams are over until June, but results for January exams is in a month. Yay :( However, there is some bad news. This chapter, I had no problems writing, but the future I may have some problems. I write random scene of future chapters, and save them on my memory stick? Problem? I have misplaced memory stick, and I am going to try and find it at college on Monday. If found – crisis (and coursework nightmare) will be over. Otherwise – help!

That is all.

Please review :)

**Summary:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley died at the age of eighteen. Six years later, they meet at a Ninja Academy, and they trio is reborn as first class ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. However, darkness is on the horizon as enemies approach. Enter: ANBU. NarutoHP

* * *

**Rebirth of Ninja**

**Chapter VII: Desperation**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

The village of Konohagakure was silent, as its inhabitants slept. They were watched over as guards moved swiftly over the rooftops, silent and masked protectors of the night, as they swept across the village at a fast pace. Yet, if an observer were to take note of their actions, their movements, they would notice that they appeared to avoid one particular area of the village. In fact, every person within the village avoided this area of the village, and for over three years, this area of the village had been avoided. It was the site of the mysterious Uchiha Massacre, in which one of their own committed a horrendous crime against the rest. The traitor of the village, and its most notorious missing ninja, aside from Orochimaru.

But, those within the upper echelons of the village, were beginning to realise that there was more to that night, long past, than what there first seemed. In fact, one of these individuals was within the area that was most avoided, in order to understand what truly happened. One Uchiha Haru, one of the two remaining Uchiha, was on a mission to uncover the truth. He was within the secret room, underneath the tatami mats within one of the Clan Meeting rooms. Inside, was the Uchiha Secret library, where he had spent a lot of his childhood. Ever since he was able to do the clans signature jutsu, he had been allowed access to the room. It was filled within dozens, upon dozens of scrolls, on so many subjects, it was almost unheard of. But he was here for a different reason.

From what he, and his comrades had gathered they understood several things that lead up to the night of the Uchiha Massacre. The Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat. They wanted the village to be under their absolute control, for unknown reasons. However, the younger generation secretly rebelled against the elders plot, but understood that as a whole, they could do nothing against the elders as a whole. So they waited. Haru couldn't guess precisely how long they planned what happened, because it took many months to set it up. All he knew, and what Genji had been able to see, was the following.

Before the Massacre, there were one hundred and fifty one Uchiha within the village. No Uchiha apart from himself was on a mission on the night of the Massacre. After the Massacre, one hundred and forty eight new graves were needed for the dead Uchiha. However, upon further inspection of the graveyard, Genji, using the Byakugan, found an anomaly.

Years ago, when Rai still experimented with jutsu, he decided to spent painstaking months creating what is known as a Blood Clone. Which is in essence, a living, breathing replica of yourself, with working organs, and obviously blood flowing around its body. It takes that many months to create, because it has to be matured from actual cells, and then grow at an astonishing rate, with the help of chakra. He developed it because he thought it would be the ultimate sparring partner, one that won't just blow up in your face like a shadow clone, and it would help train the ANBU medics.

The technique was later taught to all ANBU, as they were taught in depth cellular anatomy, and then had to demonstrate their knowledge by creating a fully functioning blood clone. A side effect of the blood clone, however, was that it was a perfect method of faking a persons death. It was genetically identical to the creator, so it would be next to impossible to tell the difference. Unless you used the Byakugan within the graveyard many years after the death.

There were twelve Uchiha's that were members of ANBU, including both himself and Itachi. The other eleven Uchiha would have had the knowledge how to create a blood clone, and have the ability to pass this on. Thus, when Genji counted that there were twenty-seven blood clone bodies that were in graves, it meant that there was one thing. There were survivors, and the massacre had been planned for some time. All of the survivors, as well as Itachi, Sasuke and himself, numbered the entire younger generation of the Uchiha, with himself as the eldest.

So while ANBU were searching for any clues of where they might be now, Haru was searching for clues of what happened within the Uchiha Compound, that caused them to take such a drastic action, especially without telling him first. So it all brought him back to the library. A library where he had spent he first ten years of his life almost living in, and where everyone knew that the entire back corner he had long since claimed as his.

_Flashback_

_"Haru?" called a young voice, echoing throughout the silent library, where rows upon rows of intimidating scrolls lined the walls and room. The room was dimly lit, but the boy had no problem manoeuvring throughout the room. "Kimi-chan and me wanted to know if you were going to come out and play?"_

_The boy moved towards the back corner, where an older boy was curled up on some pillows, with numerous scrolls spread out around him. The older boy was pale skinned, with dark hair and almost glowing green eyes. He looked up, and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy in askance. _

_The younger boy stood his ground, watching his cousin in interest. Haru was always like this, he would stay in this exact corner of the room, for hours at a time, just reading. It was like he was trying to catch up on something, but what, Obito couldn't be sure. Haru was the best, at everything. He was already a ninja, and would probably be a Chuunin soon. He was barely ten as well!_

_"I am busy Obito. Besides, when was the last time that I went out to play?" Haru rolled his eyes, as he set the scroll down, appearing to survey Obito, his green eyes boring into Obito's darker eyes. _

_"What about if you can get Hidemi and Rai to come as well? Will you come play then?" questioned Obito. _

_"You know Fugaku-sama's opinion of my friends. He doesn't allow them into the district. So no, I shall not." Replied Haru. _

_"You know, you might as well move into this place." Announced Obito solemnly. "You are always in here."_

_"Then that way, you will always know where to find me."_

_End Flashback_

He arrived in what was his corner of the library, and it felt incredibly smaller than it used to be. He could remember a time when he could fit lengthways on the floor, but no more. He crouched down, surveying the floor for any loose boards. It was the only logical conclusion he could come to. They would not have wanted him to believe that they were all dead. They would have wanted for him to know the truth. He was like an elder brother in many ways to all of them. He found a loose floorboard, and pulled it from the floor with his hands, revealing several scrolls in the space beneath. His heard beat almost anxiously, and he opened the first with barely shaking hands.

_Haru._

_Our plan was concluded but a few hours ago, and I write this as speedily as possible, because I shall be leaving soon, in order to meet up with the others. I am just settling out affairs. If you are reading this, then you are still the person that we know you as. You knew the clan well enough to understand the problems that it had within it. You knew that sooner or later, we would come to a clash. We had thought it would be between you and Fugaku, but as it turned out, it was between Itachi and his own father. But I shall get to the reasoning later. I wrote these scrolls, to give you an account of what truly happened. Hopefully, you understand why we did what we did. I am the only one, besides you, who shall read this one, because I want to tell you something. Something in confidence. _

_I have always known the person you truly were. I have always known that you amount to more that Uchiha Haru, chuunin of Konoha. My brother suspected it, and passed his suspicions onto me, so when he died, I was the only one who had any idea. I can guess that right now, you are doing everything in your power to find us, and I hope you do. Itachi has planned what we are to do afterwards, and he is keeping it close to his chest. But I can tell he is worried about our futures, and he appears to be unsure. The younglings are putting so much faith into him, that he has no choice but to deliver. But I fear that it will all go wrong. That we shall suffer in the end. The Uchiha refugees._

_But I am getting ahead of myself. When the clan first began to speak of killing the Hokage, most of the council, and the top ANBU, we began to get worried. The younger ones only saw the problem this would cause once we explained it to them. We knew that if the coup were to be attempted, it would fail. Then, the entire clan as a whole would be executed, and our lives would be forfeit. We couldn't prevent them from carrying it out by using words, so we had to use force. So, we planned. The members of ANBU, myself included, began to teach the others the blood clone, that Commander Ookami created. It took four months for everyone to master it, and to create a perfect clone. The only ones who didn't, was Sasuke, who we had decided to leave behind, as a survivor, and to make sure that the Sharingan lived on just in case, and yourself. Out of all members of our generation, you two were the only ones who truly had no idea of what we were planning. We never told you, because I advised everyone that you would stop us, and because we needed someone to remain, to take care of Sasuke. To find us, and make sure that everything works out right. Whatever mess we get ourselves into, you need to get us out of it. _

_However, several months in, Shisui began to get cold feet. He told you what the clan was planning, and he was also about to tell the clan what we were planning. Itachi killed him before he could, but then he was put under watch by the Police Force. Then, this morning, we replaced everyone with their blood clones, and everyone left the village through trade caravans and the like, and guards were non the wiser. Then, as dark fell, we killed the clan. Between eight ANBU, we killed them all efficiently, before seven of us killed our own blood clones, and then fled the area. Itachi remained behind, so Sasuke saw him kill his parents. Forgive us, cousin, but it had to be done. _

_Sasuke_ _needed to get strong, he needed a reason to come after Itachi, and in turn us, if you never came back. What better reason than revenge? But if you came back, please fix what we did to him. We had to do it. We had to have a back up. _

_The rest of the scrolls are signed statements, and observations we had on the clan, as well as possible ideas of what to do with ourselves when we flee the village. Please find us, and bring us back. I trust, that when the evidence is brought to the Hokage, he will welcome us back. But until that point, we shall make our way in the outside world. Itachi speaks of a friend that can help us, and will be most willing to house us for a time, but I am not so trusting. Nor would you be. I fear that something bad shall happen to us. Come soon. _

_Your cousin._

_Uchiha_ _Kimiko_

Haru stared at the writing on the page, trying to fit the image of the smiling and ever giggling young girl, who was four years his junior, with the hardened ANBU who was within Moriko's teams, and then with the desperate woman who wrote this letter. He understood now. He understood far better than before. He knew that he needed to find them, and save them. They would have tried to contact him by now, if they could. Therefore, this friend of Itachi's was probably no good.

He froze for a second. Itachi. Akatsuki. The Akatsuki leader. The Kyuubi. Every single sense in his body was tingling, as he dropped the scroll, and walked over to one of the shelves, and removed a single scroll, that he had read too many times to count. He opened it, and swiftly found the passage he was looking for.

Our great ancestor, Uchiha Madara, has been forever entwined with the greatest of Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was said to have powers great enough to get the bijuu to obey him, and in turn, every other bijuu obeyed him as well. His control of the sharingan was unmatched…fought the Shodaime Hokage….but shall always be immortal within our hearts. The epitome of a true Uchiha.

He had spent many hours pondering over what reasoning Itachi might have had to join Akatsuki. The ninja wasn't easily cowed, unless he knew that he was under the leadership of a more powerful and experienced ninja. That was often why he rebelled against his father, because he would point out the folly within his fathers thinking more often than not. But another Uchiha, one said to be powerful enough to control a demon, and a mastery of the sharingan, that it was unheard of. Except perhaps in the Mangekyou Sharingan that Itachi had developed.

But Haru had heard other things about Uchiha Madara. That he had tried to kill the Shodaime for entirely selfish reasons, and that he was rumoured to be responsible for the Kyuubi attack. That during the height of his power, he was as inhumane as Orochimaru. That he had often experimented with the limits of the Sharingan, even going as far as to kill his own brother, in order to gain power.

Haru's thought processes suddenly stopped, as he began to realise what had happened.

Itachi, in his selfish want to find another Uchiha that could be as talented as himself, led the remainder of the clan straight to an Uchiha who was known for experimenting with other Uchiha. Kimiko was right to fear for their fates. Haru vowed to find them, and to rescue them. As asked of him by a desperate woman.

* * *

"Haru, something wrong?" asked Sasuke, as he watched his cousin as he was sat on one of the chairs, staring into space, seemingly thinking about something.

"Hm?" questioned Haru absently, as he stretched, taking note of Sasuke in the room. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Sakura and Naruto are outside with Rai. Where is Hidemi?" asked Sasuke, as he got himself a drink from the cabinets.

Haru watched him go, analysing the differences between the Sasuke they had first gotten. He was glad that the three of them had undone the damage the other Uchiha had done out of necessity.

"Out, she's doing her time in the seal lab." Said Haru, watching Sasuke for a few seconds. "Sasuke, I think you should spare training tonight."

"Why?" said Sasuke, cautious, as he eyed the elder Uchiha warily. Haru never suggested time off.

"We need to talk. I have found some things out about the Uchiha, that you need to understand. The future is a lot different now."

"How long is this going to take?" questioned Sasuke, as he moved to leave the room.

"A while, so you might as well tell Naruto and Sakura that you won't be joining them, this is more important."

Sasuke nodded mutely, and then returned a few minutes later.

"Dobe complained, but that's about it." He shook his head slightly, and sat down across from Haru. "What?"

"Right. No one, except the ANBU, and the Hokage know this. You cannot tell anyone this information, right?" stated Haru, and Sasuke nodded his head. "Right. When I start to explain, don't interrupt, for anything. Wait until I am done, before you ask questions."

Sasuke nodded again.

"Right. This is not going to be easy to say, so I shall just say it out. The Uchiha were killed because they were planning to kill the Hokage, and take over the village. Your brother, as well as all of the other active ninja of our generation, rebelled. They disagreed, and understood that they couldn't get the elders to stop through anything but forceful means. But when the time came around, they had no other choice, but to kill them. If they had reported it to the Hokage, the entire clan would have been tarred with the same brush, and they couldn't be sure what would have happened to the innocent. So two days before the planned coup, eight ANBU, your brother included, killed the others. Then, the other seven faked their deaths, using a specialised clone. The others of the generation used the same clone, and they all escaped the village. As planned, your brother took the blame of the massacre, and fled the village after leaving behind a message with you, in order to get you to become more powerful, and to have the thirst to find them. I was left out of the plan, in order to find them, and to keep you under wraps."

The was a long silence, until Sasuke spoke. He was shaking, his head bowed.

"It was planned? They…did that? In order to stop them? Couldn't they have done anything else?"

"No. The general law is that any clan that plots to kill the Hokage, they are all executed. Two my knowledge two clans of Konoha have been wiped out this way. Clan members keep clan secrets, and their innocence cannot be trusted."

"Why do that to me though…"

Haru saw a tear slide down Sasuke face, and Haru leant forward, and lifted Sasuke's face up, so he could see his eyes.

"To make you fight. So you would want to find them. So that you would become stronger." Haru sighed, and gently stroked Sasuke's hair as a calming gesture. "So that if I didn't return from my mission, you would become stronger. They relied that if I did come back, I would undo the damage. Which I did do, I think so." He gave Sasuke a calculating glance. "They are in trouble though."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"They cannot return to the village, until the council lets them. But the Council will have problems believing this story. They knew this, so they fled to one of Itachi's friends. Whom I believe is more trouble than they ever imagined. When the time comes, I shall have to save them. They are with the people who are after Naruto."

"The ones that you are training us to fight?"

"Yes. The Akatsuki. They wear cloaks with red clouds on them. They are collecting the bijuu, because their leader can control them. Itachi, I think, is being forced to work as apart of Akatsuki, perhaps the other Uchiha are being threatened for it. I don't know. But it is rumoured that Itachi's target bijuu is the Kyuubi. You know what Itachi is capable of. If he was that into his work, Naruto wouldn't be with us right now. His heart isn't into what the Akatsuki plans, that much is obvious."

"When will you leave?" asked Sasuke.

"When we are not needed here." replied Haru, ignoring Sasuke's indignant look. "There are things going on here, that are far more important. We are needed here right now. But when we leave, it will be for some time. I shall leave behind the key to the basement, where there shall be three sets of training schedules and equipment for your three, to use while we are gone."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Do not worry, they shall come back to us at some point."

* * *

Graduation Day. Naruto grinned, as he entered the gates. At last. No more pretending. No more playing the _complete_ idiot. He could now be seen with Sasuke-baka and Sakura-chan in public. No more hiding. He was going to be a real ninja, just like his dad. He would then do his absolute best, and become the Hokage, with Sasuke as an ANBU Commander, once the trio had given up their positions (he was starting to think that they would be ANBU _forever) _and Sakura would be the Head Healer in Konoha. It would all work out _perfectly. _

He entered the class, and sat down in his regular seat, just below Sasuke, allowing all the girls, to argue over who sat next to Sasuke. Naruto turned his head slightly, and sent Sasuke a sly look from the corner of his eye, which the teme ignored. Naruto rolled his eyes, as he lent back on his chair, and began to count down the minutes until he would get his hitai-ate.

He had done so badly throughout the year, that even if he did the practical _perfectly_, it would still rank out at the bottom, but still pass. So it was all going to work out fine. He couldn't wait to see the look on Iruka-sensei's face. When Iruka entered the class, and called it to order, Naruto straightened, waiting for his turn impatiently. One by one, the class became smaller, as the majority of people came back with forehead protectors, signifying their genin status. Eventually…

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He jumped from his seat, noticing Sasuke, his hitai-ate on his forehead, nod to him slightly, as a show of support that no one else, bar Sakura, would have picked up. He returned the same gesture, before leaving the room into the testing area. He grinned confidently at Iruka, and Mizuki, who seemed a lot happier to see him than usual.

"Again, Naruto?" said Mizuki, smiling indulgently at him.

"Yep. I am going to do it this time!" called Naruto, grinning at them.

"Alright then. We will begin." Said Iruka.

He asked Naruto to hit particular targets, which he did, and then demonstrate different katas. He inwardly grinned, when he saw their surprised faces.

"Bunshin."

"How many?" asked Naruto.

"Five." Said Mizuki with an absent shrug, not expecting him to do it obviously.

Naruto grinned, made the movement, and suddenly, there were six Naruto's in the room. All exactly the same. The perfect bunshin.

Then, before they could ask him to, he cancelled the bunshin, and then became the complete, perfect copy of Iruka himself.

"What do you think?" asked Naruto, as Iruka's face stretched into his own stupid grin. "You think I pass?"

Iruka blinked at him, in shock, while Mizuki seemed angry. Naruto frowned inwardly, and stored it away for later. There was something stranger there.

"Yeh…you do."

He handed Naruto, now himself, his hitai-ate, and he then skipped from the room, cheering as he went. He then walked back into the classroom, and enjoyed the shocked looks that the majority of the class were giving him. They had all doubted him for so long, and he had long desired some kind of revenge. But, as Hidemi-nee-chan always said. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

* * *

The next day, when an injured Iruka entered the classroom, Naruto nearly fainted from relief. Haru had informed him that Rai and Hino had _coincidently_ run into Mizuki, and the Forbidden Scroll, as he was fighting with Iruka. The pair had brought Mizuki down, and Iruka had got injured in his own fight. So Naruto was naturally relieved that his sensei was safe. As a reward for Naruto's excellent instincts, which warned them of a problem with Mizuki, Haru said that he would teach Naruto a special version of the bunshin. He couldn't wait.

"Right." Began Iruka, calling the graduates to order. "The teams shall be the following…"

Naruto zoned out, looking around, and watched Sakura as she waited for their names to be read out. It was really nothing, as they knew that they would be on the same team. They had known for years. But, they had to act the part.

"Team Seven shall be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto watched as Sakura both groaned and celebrated, while Naruto focused on glaring as Sasuke. They still had to act the part, until they met their new sensei, then the three had agreed to stop it. By that point, no one could break the team up on the grounds of it being 'unfair'.

"Team Eight shall be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Team Ten shall be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

Iruka then finished, and closed his book, and spoke to the class.

"Your new sensei's shall arrive here in the afternoon. You have until then to get to know one another, properly."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Hokage's office, a group of jounin stood around, observing the graduating class. The Hokage then spoke.

"Team Ten is the new Ino-Shika-Cho, and would need someone who had worked with the old one quite often."

"I will then." Said Asuma, nodding to his father.

"Team Eight is the tracking team, but the Hyuuga have requested that they have someone who would bring out the best in Hyuuga Hinata."

"I will. I have a close relationship with the Hyuuga." Stated Kurenai, nodding her head at the Hokage.

The other teams were soon dealt with, leaving Team Seven.

"Kakashi." Said the Hokage. "There is a special request from the council for you to take on Team Seven."

"Why?" asked Kakashi absently, his eyes on his book.

"In order to train Uchiha Sasuke in the sharingan. There are also other reasons that you are aware of. Including your own previous experience on being on such a team."

"Uchiha Haru can train the little Uchiha on the sharingan." Replied Kakashi easily.

"Haru hasn't used the Sharingan in years. He refuses to use it, and he is extremely out of practise. What say you, copy-nin?"

Kakashi closed his book, before nodding his head.

"Good."

* * *

"We have Hatake Kakashi as our sensei, just like you predicted." Said Naruto, as he and his two team-mates sat in the living area of the trios home.

"It's a bit weird though. How everything happened just like you said it would." Said Sakura absently, as she frowned at a hole in her gloves. She needed to get a new pair.

"We have been doing this for a long time, eventually, a pattern emerges. Kakashi was going to be your sensei no matter what. Sasuke with the sharingan, Naruto with his parents, and his own experience on such a team as this. Though your fates shall be different to theirs."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, curiously. She had long been informed of Naruto's parentage, and about the Kyuubi. But since she had gotten to know the real him, she didn't find it a hard concept to understand.

"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, was Kakashi's sensei. On his team was a medic, Rin, and my cousin, Uchiha Obito. They were one of the teams that came from the lowered graduation age, during the Iwa War. They were out on the front line, in the company of far more experienced chuunin and jounin. There is a difference between the genin over the past five years, and those fifteen years ago. Those fifteen years ago, are the jounin which you come into contact with, and have all learnt their skills during war. We all did. You either learnt that killing others had to be done, otherwise you would die. The war lasted three years, and about a year into the war, the three were running a major mission, and it went wrong. The specifics I don't know, except that Obito got crushed, and was alive enough to ask Rin to transplant his activated sharingan, into Kakashi. She did so, and then Obito died. The team split up then, and Rin was taken off the active ninja status, and became a civilian. Kakashi joined ANBU, and the Yondaime pretty much won the war for us."

"How is it possible for the sharingan to work for him?" asked Sasuke.

"It is permanently activated, and works from Obito's DNA. But it takes a lot of chakra to keep it activated. He had done more with it that most Uchiha, he had got a thousand jutsu with it, and is known as Copy-Nin Kakashi."

"So, the guys good then?" said Naruto simply.

"He was one of my subordinates, and quit a few years ago." Answered Hidemi.

"So, paranoid ex-ANBU of a teacher." Murmured Naruto. "Great."

"He's also a bit of a pervert." Said Rai, shooting an amused look in Sakura's direction, as she froze at the word. She hated perverts. It was a known fact.

"So, good luck tomorrow. You won't have any problems, that I can assure you." Cut in Hidemi, giving Rai an annoyed look.

* * *

True to the trio's word, the three of them didn't have any problems the next day. They had realised that it would take all three of them to get the two bells, so as a team, they got them. Sasuke wowed Kakashi using his taijutsu, leading the jounin into the area that Sakura had layered with explosive tags. (Where Sasuke is the pyromaniac, she enjoyed making things explode). Then, as Kakashi began to systematically set of the tags, because it was either that, or get hit by Sasuke, Naruto was ready for when Kakashi shushined away. Then, as he did so, Naruto would get the bells.

It worked like a charm, as Kakashi shushined away from them, closer to the tree line, Naruto swooped down, and grabbed the bells. However, he ended up grabbing Kakashi's pouch as he moved at the last minute, so instead, Naruto got the book. From that, it was a simple matter of exchange, and it was all sorted.

At least it was, until the nearly endless amount of D Ranks settled upon them.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

A travelling caravan of traders was moving within the Lightning Country. A young woman lay in her bed, in a restless sleep. Her blond hair fanned out around her, giving her a look of a sleeping angel. But an angel she was not. She suddenly opened her dull blue eyes, as she stared at something which seemingly wasn't there. She immediately reached for a small handheld mirror, and began to speak into it.

"Anyone?"

She waited for a few minutes, until brunette appeared in the mirror.

"Luna?"

Tsuki nodded her head, waiting for Hidemi to collect herself. She had probably been woken up.

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru had made a horcrux. It is that sword of his. He now considers Bella next to useless, but has been using her blood in the water supply of Otogakure for some time."

"Why?" murmured Hidemi, frowning. "Her blood is magical, what could that do?" She paused, before clicking her fingers. "Of course. Sound cannot be controlled by chakra. That explains how that worked then. So he will now begin obsessing over the sharingan again. What is Bella to do now?"

"She is staying with him, because she is still the best bodyguard he has. He appears to be planning something, but I can't be sure what."

"What about the other thing that Haru asked?"

"I can't sense anything on the other Uchiha. Its as though they don't exist. But they aren't dead either, I can tell that much. Something is going on, and something bad."

"How long do we have?"

"A year. At the most." Replied Tsuki.

* * *

Hey everyone. Chapter seven.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

The next chapter will be everything until the chuunin exam. The one after the chuunin exam. Then, who knows?

Please review. Complaints, questions or whatever, shall all be dealt with.

Love

Morrigu-chan x


End file.
